Capture and Release
by Taylor King
Summary: AU. Snow White is not in Charming's life because he wants only one woman-The Evil Queen. No curse, no Storybrooke. Set around the time of The Cricket Game (season 2) Smut/Very Mature fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After stumbling across a copy of The Erotic Sleeping Beauty, and watching the trailer for 50 Shades of Gray, I decided to experiment such things with EvilCharming. Please note-this will be a VERY mature fiction. Some of the chapters (this one included) will contain bondage. If this type of situation freaks you out, please don't read. **

**The first few chapters of this story will be smut heavy, and then break off into more romance. **

It took less than an hour for Charming to ride between his castle and Prince Henry's estate. Charming had promised the Prince that he would come every week, more if necessary. Before, his visits had been more sporadic, until they'd narrowed down the details of the capture. Once the Queen was actually in his possession, he'd begun to come weekly. A father deserved updates on his daughter, and Charming aimed to please.

"How is she?" Charming was sitting across from the older prince. There were two mugs of hard cider on the table between them, but neither was touching them.

"Annoyed. Stubborn. Silent. Angry." Charming couldn't come up with enough words to describe the Queen's demeanor. "Generally unhappy and distrusting." He frowned. "I'm so sorry, Henry. I know it's not what every father wants to hear about their daughter."

Henry closed his eyes. For a moment, he simply sat. Then he sighed and looked back over at Charming.

"But she's safe. And she's alive. That's what matters."

"And she'll stay both." Charming reassured him. "Trust me, Henry, I can get through to her."

Prince Henry did not look convinced. Charming didn't quite blame him. Regina had been nothing but difficult since he'd taken her into the castle as prisoner.

"May I see her?"

"Not yet." Charming chose his words carefully. "It's too soon. I don't want you to see her in her current state. No father needs that image."

"I might be able to talk to her."

"Right now, she's listening to no one." Charming leaned back in his chair. "She doesn't care about being rational. Right now, she's angry. We need to get her passed the anger stage. Then, perhaps, we can talk." Prince Henry nodded, but it didn't erase the sadness from his eyes. Charming let out a sigh, and leaned in to place his hand on the older man's arm. "Look, she's safe. She's eating-when she choses to. I think she sleeps, but I'm not sure. She's not accessible to anyone in the villages who wants her head. She'll be fine. And I'll get through to her-eventually."

"Has she figured out she can't use magic?"

"Oh she figured that out." Charming nodded enthusiastically. "She doesn't know why she can't, but she knows she can't."

"How….how did that go?"

"She was unconscious at the time. The blocker was put in with the smallest of incisions. I imagine she'll find it eventually and ask."

"And you'll tell her?"

"I'm doing what I can not to lie to her. I need her to trust me. And not hate me. Not necessarily in that order."

They were silent for a moment. Charming playing over the situation in his world through his head. Prince Henry trying to decide if this was the best agreement.

"Your Majesty," the Prince looked up at him, "let me take her. She might do better with me."

"What she will do, if I turn her over to you," Charming told him seriously, "is spend her time here planning further revenge and making herself angrier. Right now, my methods might seem harsh, but I have to break through this shell she has put up. She'll warm up to me. You'll see."

The Prince still looked unconvinced. But he didn't argue. He wanted his daughter safe, and Charming was providing that.

"I'm trusting you on this." Henry looked back at Charming.

"Trust me." Charming smiled. "One year. Give me one year. This time next spring, you'll have your daughter back-your real daughter-not the Evil Queen she created. We'll both have your daughter."

The castle Charming now inhabited had once been a summer palace owned by a royal whose name had been lost somewhere in history. It had been easier to travel here then to anywhere else, so he'd been preparing it for some time. He'd imprisoned all of her former knights elsewhere. He didn't trust any of them not to turn on him and attempt to free her.

He wasn't entirely sure what he'd be returning to. Some nights, Regina was no trouble because she simply ignored everyone. Other nights, she spent half of it in chains due to various rants about her hatred for Charming or Snow, or the guards, or all of the above.

It was hard for him to accept that he was now-technically-king. With Snow out of the land, and he being the one given credit for taking down the Queen, he was unofficially the king. But it was all right. He was doing his best to act as one.

"Well, how is she?" He asked as the captain of his guard reached him. The other man looked annoyed, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Relatively quiet. No outbursts or arguments. She-."

"The Queen. Regina is still the Queen."

"Your Majesty-." The Captain frowned. "How long are we to continue to keep her as the Queen?"

"She is the Queen, and that's how she'll remain. I won't be replacing her. She just won't be acting in any fashion for some time."

"Your optimism is impressive, Sire."

It probably was. Charming thought of that as he made his way downstairs. He knew many-Prince Henry included-found him too optimistic regarding Regina. But he had hope. And he had no reason to believe it wasn't worth it.

Regina's cell was well guarded-not that she could get far if she did get out. Charming made it his business to go down three times a day. Most of them, she ignored him. But sometimes he could annoy her enough to respond.

"Go." He told the four guards at the hallway entrance. He took the keys, pocketed them, and then turned the corner. Regina's cell was small width-wise, but fairly long. The light from the torches only hit the first few feet of the cell, with the darkness remaining on the back wall. That was where Regina usually was, and now was no exception.

"Good evening, your Majesty." He called, leaning against the bars. "How are you this evening?"

No response. He hadn't been expecting one. He couldn't even see her in the darkness.

"Regina, can't I even convince you to come closer to talk to me?"

"No." Back right corner of the cell, so that's where she was.

"Ah, you are there." Charming smiled. "Come on. Come into the light."

No response, again. Charming had another card to play.

"Fine then." He called over. "I guess you don't want to hear about my visit with your father."

"You saw my father?" That got the desired reaction.

"Yes. But if you want to hear more about it, you're going to have to at least come into the light so I can see you."

She emerged from the dark shadows and stood on the edge of the light. She was still beautiful-in a more toned down way. The sides of her dark hair were pulled back from her face and hung in loose waves down her back. The dress was gray and plain. She looked unhappy, which was no real surprise.

"There you are." Charming smiled broader. "How are you, Regina?" Regina glared at him. Silence hung between them for a minute. "Ok, rule number one: when I ask you a question, you answer it."

Silence, again, followed by an eye roll before she responded.

"Is this forced conversation going to be a requirement?"

"Yes." Regina folded her arms over her chest. Charming suspected she was about to retreat back into the shadows. "All right, clearly you don't want to hear what I have to say."

"I didn't say that." Regina didn't look at him. Charming beckoned her closer to the bars. She finally stepped forward, close enough he could have reached through and touched her. He wanted to; wanted to feel the softness of her skin, of her hair, wanted desperately to kiss the frown off of her lips.

"Let's try this again: how are you, Regina?" Regina was silent for a moment, then turned her typical arrogant gaze to him.

"How do you _think_ I am, Charming?" He thought about that one for a moment. He hadn't said she couldn't answer a question with a question. He'd allow it.

"Unhappy. Uncomfortable. Doesn't have to be this way, Regina."

"Really? Because this seems pretty set to me."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Maybe if you played nicely with me….didn't disrespect me, or my guards-."

"Or Snow White." She rolled her eyes towards the darkness.

"I didn't say that. And you might want to watch your tone. Your rants against Snow White are what keep making this worse for you. We could get along a lot better if you stopped."

"Then I'm done with this conversation." Regina turned away from him. Before she could move, Charming caught her arm. She spun around and glared at him, yanking herself free.

"Your father sends his love." Charming softened his tone, holding her eyes. "He misses you, and he's worried about you."

She didn't speak, but her eyes were filled with tears. Charming sighed. He felt bad for her. He felt bad for them both. But it was far too soon. And this scene would be too hard on the aging prince.

"I'll let him come see you-soon. Once you work yourself out of here."

She turned away. Charming gave it to her. She was trying to compose herself. When she turned back, tear streaks ran down her face.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"That's where I come into play." Charming smiled at her. "Follow my rules, keep yourself out of trouble, and I'll let you upstairs. You cannot leave this castle-it would be entirely too dangerous for you. But we can work on regaining your freedoms here, with me."

"And Snow White."

"With me." He repeated. "Snow isn't here." Her eyes burned with curiosity and anger.

"Where is she?"

"None of your concern." Regina looked angry and turned, heading back into the darkness.

"Stop." Charming called. Regina glanced over her shoulder.

"What now?"

"We're not done with this conversation. I didn't say you could leave."

"I'm done with this conversation." Regina informed him.

"Don't you want to hear my rules that will get you out of this cell?" She hesitated, glancing back at him once more. "I know you do. I know you want to be free."

Regina turned and moved back into the light.

"Why don't you just execute me?" She asked, leaning against the bars.

"Because I don't want you dead." Charming hated how just the sight of her turned him on. "If I wanted that, I'd let you in the countryside for an hour and that would take care of that. I want you safe, and alive."

"Why?" Her tone was bitter, despite his explanation.

"Because you're the Queen." Charming shrugged as though that seemed to explain everything.

"I stopped being queen the day you put me in this cell." Regina leaned closer to him.

"You'll stay queen as long as I command it." Charming leaned in as well so that he was inches from her face. "Now, are you listening to me?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now, obviously, the first rule: questions get answers. That one is easy. Actually, most of the rest are as well. You'll behave, and be respectful to my staff and I. No informing me how much you wish me dead. And no threats, or rants, against Snow White."

"Just have to protect her, don't you?"

"It has nothing to do with that, Regain." Charming shook his head. "It's unhealthy for you. You'll never move past your hatred of her without stopping. Disobeying any of these will result in punishment-which I'll determine."

Regina tilted her head to the side. A slow smile appeared on her lips for the first time.

"You? Will punish me? Well, isn't that….terrifying." Charming smiled.

"Don't you think I can do it?"

"Can't you see how horrified I am at the thought?" Regina laughed. Charming recognized the glint in her eyes. He'd seen it many times before.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the key. He slid the key into the lock. It clicked open. He saw the curiosity on Regina's face. Good. He needed to surprise her.

"Now, what were you saying?" He asked, moving towards her. She backed up against the wall, her eyes locked with his. "Don't you think I can punish you? I could do it now if I wanted to."

She was fully pressed against the wall. Charming watched as she drew a slow breath, but her eyes never broke down. If she was truly intimidated, she wasn't showing it.

"I think…." He murmured, "that depending on the method, you might actually enjoy it." Regina appeared to stifle a laugh, her eyes lit up and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Enjoy it? What exactly are you implying, your Majesty? I doubt there's very little you could do to me that I'd enjoy…."

"Really?" Charming raised his hand, stroked her cheek lightly. "You doubt it that much? I disagree. I know there might be something. How long has it been, Regina? How long have you gone without human contact? Did you have guards who fucked you for satisfaction? Or have you been left to your own…devices for all this time?"

Regina licked her lips in a motion he found almost too enticing to resist. Her eyes were sparkling with the game. Because that's what this was to her: a game. She was playing him, wondering how far she could push him. Unfortunately, she thought she was playing with Prince Charming the naïve and gullible. She didn't realize what an opponent she was playing against.

"Why on earth would I even entertain such a thought with you, Charming?" She purred, daring him with that look in her eyes. "I can't imagine how _boring_ it might be."

Charming dropped his head, placed his forehead against hers. The daring look toned down in her eyes and was replaced by a look of uncertainty. She hadn't been expecting him to play along. He could almost see her debating if she wanted to proceed with this game.

"Boring, you say? You think it would be boring?" He flicked his tongue against her lips, and smirked at the gasp he heard her make. "You've spent this entire conversation underestimating me, Regina. I think it's time you stopped. And I have half a mind to show you why."

Her breathing changed. He could feel her breasts rising and falling rapidly against his chest. Her eyes were still gleaming in the dim light, but it was different this time.

"Show me? Why Prince Charming, just what are you implying?" She deliberately shifted, pressing herself against him. "What exactly would our dear Snow White say if she knew what you were down here considering with her evil stepmother?"

Charming smirked and stepped away from her.

"Why would you have to go and ruin a perfectly good moment by bringing up Snow White?" He sighed dramatically. "Regina, my only true desire was fucking you senseless. And now…" He tsked his words. "Now the mood is lost."

There was more anger in her eyes than there needed to be. She folded her arms over her breasts, glaring at him. It was amusing how disappointed she was at the prospect of losing his touch.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

He was on her in an instant, capturing one wrist and then the other locking them into shackles that hung from chains against the wall. They were higher than her, and they pulled her slightly up so she was standing on her toes.

"This is partially for that comment about Snow." He breathed as his left hand stroked her jaw. "And partially for that comment about me not being able to do it. I have half a mind to leave you right here, like this, to think about what you've missed out on."

He leaned in, and let his lips move down the side of her throat. He heard the soft gasp which left her mouth. Her lips were what he wanted next, and he was going to have them.

"But you won't." She breathed the words. He could see now her eyes were closed.

"Why's that?" He asked, nipping her earlobe gently.

"Because you want me too badly." She murmured, and she actually leaned her head into his caress.

"Do I?" He finally let his hand rest on her hip, sliding it over her stomach. "Are you so very sure of that, Regina?"

"You're going to deny it?"

"I'm not denying I want you-that's more than true." He straightened and pressed against her, letting her feel exactly how much he did want her. "But do you think I wouldn't walk out of this cell right here and now just to make a point?"

She hadn't thought of that. Her silence told that. He chuckled against her skin. It was as soft as he wanted it to be. Given her current state, it didn't smell as sweet as he had thought, but it was natural which was almost more enticing than any perfume she could have worn.

His hand slid up, over her rib cage. He heard her stifle a sound. She was biting her lower lip.

"What was that?" He asked, looking up at her fully. "Did I hear something?" She turned her dark glare to him.

"Damn it, Charming." In response, he moved his hand higher. It closed over her right breast. This time, he watched her face. She drew in a sudden breath. Charming squeezed lightly and her eyes closed.

He wanted her so incredibly badly. He'd barely touched her, but he needed her. Her breast felt perfect under his hand.

"Do you want me?" He whispered, moving his lips up to touch hers. "Shall I finish what I'm "implying", Regina?"

"Yes." She responded, almost too softly for him to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes." She repeated slightly louder.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Charming, just fucking do it."

"Do what?" He didn't have to look at her face to know he was annoying the hell out of her. It amused him.

"Yes Charming, fuck me."

"Good girl. That's much better." With that, he sealed his lips over hers. His tongue wasted no time slipping into her mouth. She responded instantly, her tongue fighting with his in an attempt at domination. He almost laughed. It was hard to fight for domination in her position.

He gathered her skirt, sliding it up her body and trapping the fabric between them. The dress's neckline was too high for easy access to her breasts. That disappointed him. He'd wanted her breasts for so long. Next time, he assured himself. He'd have them next time.

He slipped his hand between her thighs, stroking her sex through her underclothes. He could already feel the heat and wetness beneath the skimpy fabric.

"You are ready for me." He leaned in, breathing against her lips. "Tell me, Regina," he tugged the fabric aside so his hand could slide in to touch the skin. "You like your sex rougher…kinkier…don't you?"

His fingers pressed lightly against her clit. Regina made a soft moaning sound.

"Yes."

"It didn't take much to figure that out. Have you ever been tied up during sex?" His fingers moved in circles over her clit, rubbing harder. Regina was obviously trying to keep her control.

"I-." Her voice broke off, choking into a moan.

"What was that?" Charming sucked her earlobe lightly.

"No." She squirmed as best she could.

"I didn't think so. Have you tied anyone else up during sex?"

"Yes." She was panting now. He pulled his fingers from her clit and slid two of them into her. She cried out softly.

"Have you fantasized about being tied up? But you just never found the right man to be properly….dominating?" She shook off pleasure to glare up at him. "Mmm, I like being right. Especially about you."

She was close. He could tell from the erratic movements, the breathy gasps. He pulled his fingers away, smiling faintly.

"I'm not about to make it that easy on you," he whispered, unbuttoning his pants with one hand and freeing his length with the other. He slid one hand down her side to the back of her thigh and pulled her leg up, wrapping it around his waist. With one hand, he reached down and pulled the fabric of her underwear to the side. Gently, he settled the tip of his hardness against her entrance.

Regina's eyes burned into him. She licked her lips. Charming could feel heat against his sex, and it was killing him. He pushed forward, easing himself slowly into her. Regina's eyes fell closed, and he watched her mouth form the silent scream.

"You can scream," Charming groaned, pushing himself into hilt, "I sent the guards away." He began moving inside of her, thrusting hard against her.

Regina's cries became louder as his thrusts became faster. He was hitting deep inside of her. Her lips caught his in the sporadic kisses he dropped. She felt so good. He was really doing it-he was really fucking the Evil Queen. And she was loving it.

His fingers moved between their bodies to find her clit. He stroked for a minute before moving slow circles around it. His other hand drifted down her body, pulling her right leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

"Oh-." She opened her eyes, met his. There was no arrogance, or evil, in her eyes right now. There was only lust, passion. She wanted release, and he was controlling it. Did he stop now? Let her wait for it until the next time?

(There _would_ be a next time. That was for certain.)

No, not tonight. He was finishing her. He needed her to see how incredible release with him could be, to enjoy the sex and to know what she was getting herself into.

"Ah-. Charming-." Her chest rose and fall rapidly. Her face registered just how close she was, eyes alternating between open and closed, lips parted and sometimes making no sound. He wanted to see her come. He was dying to see her face. Her face was making this entire experience more erotic. He was pounding into her, feeling his own orgasm drawing closer.

"Come for me, beautiful." He breathed. She was beautiful, and in the depths of passion, she was even more so than usual.

A few more quick circles against her clit and she fell over the edge. Her eyes closed, her head falling against his while the most beautiful scream he'd ever heard left her lips. He slammed into her, pinning her roughly to the wall as he came inside of her. He heard his own cries mix with hers, groaning and gasping against her skin.

Finally he pulled back, breathing deeply. Regina met his eyes. She swallowed hard. He felt her body trembling around him. He actually felt bad that he had to put her down before he could remove the chains.

"I'll unchain you in just a moment." He kissed her lips lightly as he lowered her legs as far as they would touch. She seemed all right with it. Her gaze never left his as he reached down to pull up his pants and button them before fishing the key from his pocket.

He quickly unchained her right wrist and then her left, grabbing them both and rubbing them gently. There were no marks on them, which pleased him. He wanted her as unhurt as much as possible, no matter how small.

"Weren't expecting it to be that good, were you?" He smirked. Annoyance had settled over Regina's features. He almost laughed. "Questions get answers, Regina." She scowled at him, but nodded.

"It was…less boring than I anticipated." He was surprised as her fingers reached out, toyed with the buttons of his shirt. "Perhaps next time, you'll impress me more."

"The lady already wants a next time." Charming cupped her chin, brought it up to his mouth and kissed her. He let go of her and walked out of the cell. He locked the cell door before turning to look back at her "I'll send the guards back to take care of you. I'll see you tomorrow, your Majesty."

Regina moved to lean against the bars. Her eyes locked with his in distrust.

"Until tomorrow, Prince Charming."

**A/N: I know, I didn't explain a lot. That's coming in future chapters. Charming's relationship with Prince Henry is key through this story. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First-thank you everyone for the awesome reviews/favorites/follows. This story has been my crack for at least the last month and I'm glad others are enjoying it.**

**I'm working on all 3 stories, but this one was finished first. I'm shooting for a "Not Yours" update next. No smut in this chapter-I wanted to get a better feel for Charming's feelings in this one. Don't worry-chapters 3 and 4 will make up for it.**

Regina was lying on a blanket on the cell floor. Her wrists had been slipped through the bars and bound together just on the other side of them so she couldn't pull them back through.

Charming pressed a kiss to her lips, attempting to calm his breathing and heart rate. Beneath him, Regina's dark eyes opened. She was breathing heavily, her eyes still showing the passion they hadn't come down from.

They'd been having sex a minimum of twice a day for the past two weeks. It was incredible. Charming had never experienced any sensation quite like it. And Regina didn't appear to have an issue with it either.

Since the sex had begun, she'd been….better. Granted, she wasn't wonderful, but this most recent week she'd had the fewest transgressions yet. She'd done well enough Charming had let the guards give her small amounts of her cosmetics. She would get it-eventually-that good things came with rewards.

He picked himself up slowly, lifting himself off of her. He reached forward, loosened the knot holding her wrists enough that she could work them free. She sat up beside him.

"Hell Regina." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "That was fantastic."

She was silent, a thoughtful look on her pretty face, and then shrugged.

"The sex was good. However, your creativity was lacking tonight, Charming." He frowned.

"You didn't like the positioning?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can tie someone on their back."

"So you want me to up my creativity?" He raised an amused eyebrow, his tone skirting close to flirting with her.

"Only if you truly desire to impress me, your Majesty." She smirked. Charming leaned in and kissed her again.

"Challenge accepted, _your Majesty_."

They dressed in silence. Charming moved to where Regina was leaning against the bars, staring at the flickering torchlight.

"You've had a good week." He murmured, rubbing the back of her arm with one finger. "Why is that?"

Regina glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I know what you want me to say."

"Oh do you?"

"You want me to say that I've become so entranced by your visits that I can't possibly think of doing anything wrong with the possibility I might lose you."

Charming grinned. To be fair, he'd decided that had to be one of the reasons. The release the sex provided had to be helping at least a bit, and the human companionship was not a lost thing. In truth, it was what he had been counting on.

"Well, one of my thoughts was that you were responding nicely to having human companionship. Even though you claim to hate me, being in here with me is better than being alone in the dark."

That made her turn away from him. He'd found she usually did that when he came close to hitting the nail on the head. He wasn't wrong-she was lonely.

"And sex is a powerful release." He added, reaching out to stroke the long hair she'd pulled back into a low ponytail after they'd finished. When she'd made the request for a hair tie of some sort, he'd nixed the maid's immediate suggestion of bringing her an elaborate hair comb. A hair comb could be a weapon, Regina had gotten a piece of leather she could tie around her hair.

"Get off of me." She grumbled, this time sounding more annoyed than anything else. To make his point, Charming leaned down and pressed a kissed against her shoulder.

"You haven't given me an answer yet." He leaned into her, pressing her against the bars as he stroked her hip. The hand not stroking her moved to rest beside her head on the bars. "So what do you think is improving your mood?"

She sighed heavily. Charming kept his body pressed against hers, his hand continuing to rub her hip.

"I'm waiting for my answer, Regina. You know the rules." More silence, but Charming got the vibe she was thinking of answering him, not just intentionally ignoring him.

"There is….something…to….not being alone…all the time." She muttered into the darkness. Charming nodded, moving his fingers back into her hair.

"Understandable." He kissed her template. "I'm sure it gives you a much stronger desire to want to get out of here."

Regina turned, leaning her back against the bars as she looked up at him.

"Tell me, Charming, what does Snow White think about you spending your days in the dungeons fucking her stepmother?"

Charming laid his finger against her lips and raised his eyebrows.

"Regina, my darling, let's watch our tone, shall we? I'd hate to have to ruin this morning."

"Morning? Is it morning? I can't tell." Regina seemed to be partially mocking him, partially serious. He hadn't really thought of that. In the darkness, it would be hard to tell the difference between morning and night. Concern peaked his interest.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Sleep in general or sleeping well?" Regina questioned.

"Sleeping." She shrugged, considering the question.

"I sleep. I suppose. For a little while. I don't really know how long."

Now in the light, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. She was pale, and tired looking. He would have to keep an eye on her. His goal wasn't to make her sick, or weak.

"Well, unfortunately, I must be off." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek gently. "I'll be back, later."

"Unfortunate." Regina sighed, meeting his eyes. "Staying with me could be….extremely beneficial….for you."

"I'm sure it would be." He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "Tell you what…if you want me, or want to see me, tell the guards, and they'll send for me. Immediately. Yes?"

"I suppose." Regina's hands played lightly over his chest. "Unless you'd rather stay now."

"Not right now. I do have other things to manage, my dear." He leaned down and kissed her temple. Pulling back, he turned and slipped out of the cell. He pulled the door closed and locked it. Much to his surprise, Regina moved to lean against the door.

"I suppose I'll take what I can get, your Majesty." She licked her lips thoughtfully. "I will see you later."

Part of him thought he should listen to the small voice in the back of his head that told him to stay with her. Even if it was for sex, she'd reached out to him. Maybe his plan for the evening was pushing things. Maybe he was trying just a bit too hard.

No. This would work. It had to. He would make it work, and get through to her.

But was she ready for this type of step after one good week?

He was still sitting at his desk, wondering, when there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?" One of the guards looked in on him. "Mr. Cricket is here."

"Send him in."

A few seconds later, a small insect was fluttering into the room. He was easy enough to miss, but Charming knew what he was looking for.

"Good evening, Jiminy."

"Good evening, your Majesty." The cricket gave a small bow. "How are you this evening?"

Charming shrugged.

"For a man who didn't want to be the king, I can't complain." Charming motioned around him. Being king wasn't a terrible thing but it wasn't his first choice. "But I brought you here because I need your help."

"I'm at your service." The cricket was hovering a few inches in front of his face so Charming could clearly hear him.

"I want you to speak to the queen."

Jiminy was silent for a moment, and Charming suspected he was thinking hard. Finally he spoke.

"Are you certain that's a good idea?"

To honestly answer the question, no. He wasn't sure if it was too soon to push Regina to speak to anyone. But he was willing to try. He at least had to know. How much worse could it possibly be?

"Yes. I want you to try."

"Is she…." Jiminy was searching for words. " Is she willing?"

"I'm not sure." Charming admitted. "I'm not sure how she'll take it. But we need to at least make an attempt."

"I'll do my best," the cricket told him. "But what exactly do you want me to accomplish, your Majesty?"

"See if you can get her to express any remorse. She may not. Let me know if there's any undo hatred expressed. I want to know just what I'm dealing with."

Jiminy Cricket nodded.

"You're a good man to try and rehabilitate her."

"I have my reasons." Charming nodded thoughtfully.

The guards took Jiminy out of the room. Charming sat thoughtfully staring at the wall. He needed to try and do a few other things today, but all he could think of what might have been going on with Regina.

He didn't have to wait long. It was only a half an hour before the guards returned with Jiminy Cricket. He stood up and turned to face the cricket. Jiminy held out his tiny hands.

"She wants to see you, your Majesty." Charming waited, not sure he wanted to ask his next question.

"I take it things did not go well."

"They didn't." Jiminy buzzed around him. "She said that she couldn't believe you would think that she would actually speak to me, and then she stopped talking to me before she said she wanted to see you."

Charming let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I had a feeling this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have pushed her."

"You should always listen to your conscious," Jiminy agreed. That didn't make Charming feel better.

"I know." He slumped back in his chair, wondering just how far back he'd set any progress Regina might make.

"Your Majesty," Jiminy began, "may I….may I offer my opinion?" Charming nodded.

"Of course. I'd love to hear it." He'd love to hear from anyone who thought they might be able to help. Or at least tell him he wasn't crazy.

"What exactly are your reasons for wanting to rehabilitate the queen?"

"Because I love her." He wasn't going to deny it. It was the truth, and it was worth everyone knowing. He wanted Regina. He wanted her love, and he wanted her with him. That was it-even if everyone else thought he was crazy. "I know…I know it won't be easy."

"It's good you admit it." Jiminy warned him. "But the good thing: she does want to talk to you." Charming held up his hand.

"In that case, before we proceed, maybe I should go talk to her. Just to appease her. Show her I'll come with she wants me."

"I'll stay here." Jiminy wisely advised. Charming couldn't agree more.

"I think that's best. I'll be back shortly."

At the entrance to the dungeons, Charming was met by anxious guards.

"She….wants to see you, your Majesty." One glanced back cautiously. "She's….unhappy."

"She has a right to be." Charming sighed. "You can go. It's fine."

"Are you sure, your Majesty?"

"Yes." Charming motioned them away with one hand as he pulled the key from his pocket. "Go."

Regina was pacing furiously. Her arms were folded firmly over her chest and her face was set in an angry glare he was fairly familiar with from times before her imprisonment. He hadn't seen her this angry since they'd caught her.

When she saw him, she stopped moving and set her glare firmly on him. He said nothing, merely unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Did you really think I was going to talk to the cricket?" She demanded, taking the few steps to close the distance between them. "What were you looking for, Charming? What were you trying to pull?"

"I'm sorry, ok?" He took the chance of taking her upper arms in his hands, squeezing them gently. "It was too soon-I shouldn't have pushed you. It was my mistake."

"It wasn't too soon!" She snapped angrily. "I will not talk to him. Ever. If you want someone who is simply going to pour out their souls and give remorse for all of the terrible things they've done, you would do better with Snow White."

He spun her around in his arms and caught her wrists behind her back with one hand. He pulled her tightly against him, holding her against his chest.

"Regina, calm down. I'm sorry. You have a right to be angry. But letting your anger control you isn't going to help anything."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Regina snarled. For lack of wanting to anger her further, he conceded. She immediately yanked herself away from his reach, pulling back into her typical shadowy corner.

"Hey." Charming crossed the cell to her. He reached out his hand to her and Regina instantly pulled back like he'd held out a poisonous snake. "I'm sorry." Regina said nothing. She simply pressed herself against the wall and glared at him.

"Get out." Anger was truly controlling a person when they would prefer to be alone in a damp, dark cell than converse with another human being.

"Ok." Charming held up his hands. "Ok. I'll be back later, all right?"

"Don't bother." He nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Whatever you want." He opened the cell door, closed it, and turned the key in the lock. From this angle, he could see nothing of where she stood. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"How did it go?" Jiminy Cricket was buzzing around him as soon as he entered. Charming sighed. He felt like he'd thrown any progress he might have made with Regina over the last two weeks out of the window.

"Terrible." He muttered. "I think, if I hadn't tried this, I might have had her trusting me. Soon. Now….we're right back to square one."

"If I may, your Majesty, there's something else I'd like to talk with you about."

"What is it?" Charming dropped back down into his chair and looked at the insect fluttering around him.

"How long has she been down there?" Charming did the calculations in his head.

"Three weeks…maybe a full month?"

"Your Majesty," Jiminy fluttered around him, "I don't think she'll last another month down there, at least not with any hope of saving her sanity."

Charming looked at him curiously. The cricket was beginning to breach a subject he hadn't thought about. He'd wanted to punish Regina. She deserved to be locked in prison. He hadn't truly considered any ill effects.

"What do you mean?" Charming pressed curiously.

"Obviously, given her actions, Regina's mental health is….questionable." Jiminy seemed to be looking for the best word. "Being alone…in the darkness…that certainly won't help anything. Do you go down often?"

"Fairly." It was true. He was still trying for three or four times a day. They usually had sex at least two of them. Three was a rarity. It was the only human contact she had. The staff certainly never spoke to her.

"But the majority of the time, she's alone. Your Majesty-Charming-if you don't get her out of there-soon-she's going to go completely mad."

Charming sighed heavily. He didn't know how Regina slept, she didn't see daylight, she conversed with no one except for himself, he understood where Jiminy was coming from.

"I wanted to punish her. I wanted her to spend time down there."

"And I agree with you." Jiminy flew closer, got nearer to Charming's face. "She deserves to be punished, she deserves to be in prison, but if you really think there's a woman in there worth saving, there won't be if she stays in the darkness much longer."

He couldn't deny that. He had to find another way.

"Punish her." Jiminy was saying. "But find another way than keeping her locked in a dark cell day and night."

"Ok," Charming nodded, "I'll let her out. Soon."

"I wouldn't wait." Jiminy hesitated a second. "I didn't mean to overstep, your Majesty."

"You didn't." Charming smiled at him. "Thank you, Jiminy. I didn't get what I intended from your visit, but this is good."

"If there's anything else I can do," Jiminy tipped his small hat, "please let me know."

"I will." Charming offered one finger, which Jiminy tapped lightly before flying off with one of the guards.

Charming hesitated for a few minutes before he got up. He made his way back downstairs, ignoring the questioning looks from the guards.

"Go." He held up the keys. "We won't be keeping her down here anymore."

"Does this mean-?" One of them asked. Charming ignored whatever he might have been asking.

"We're moving to the second part of the plan."

"Of course, your Majesty." Another voice responded. Charming kept moving. He lifted one of the torches from the wall. Steadying the key with one hand, he turned it in the lock. From where he stood, the cell appeared empty. The torch lit up the dark space.

Regina was curled on her side in her usual right corner. Charming went to her, knelt beside her.

"Regina." He laid his hand lightly on her cheek. Regina was staring into the darkness, not looking at him.

"Go away, Charming." She murmured. Her left arm was under her head, her right resting on the blanket beside her.

"No." He held out his hand to her. "Come with me. You can't stay down here anymore."

That got her attention. Her head lifted from the blanket, looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Come on," Charming motioned to her, "I'm taking you out of here." Regina sat up hesitantly. Charming kept his hand out to her. Reluctantly, she took it. He stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go."

Charming kept a tight hold on her small hand as he pulled her into the hallway. He carefully replaced the torch before turning to her.

"Stay with me." He told her firmly, but gently. Jiminy's words had hit home with him. She'd been through a rough night already. If her mental state was as fragile as Jiminy worried it might be, he wasn't going to push her. Not tonight.

He tugged her hand gently to follow him. He led her up the stone stairs to the castle's main floor. When she stopped moving behind him, he turned questioningly. Immediately he saw why.

She was standing where the spring air blew in from the doorway. Slowly, she turned her face to it. Charming watched as her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply. The most peaceful look he'd ever seen appeared on her face. He gave her a moment, before he gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked over at him.

"Come on." He said softly. "You'll like it upstairs." Regina looked hesitant, but followed him.

He led her silently passed guards and staff who looked on curiously. He led her up three more flights of stairs to the third floor. At the top of the stairs, he pushed open a heavy wooden door to his right. He pulled Regina into a smaller hallway, and then opened an identical wooden door on his left.

"Here." He pulled here inside. "Take a look."

The door opened on a large, lavish bedroom. Directly in front of them was a huge four-poster bed laid with an ornate red and gold comforter and pillows. There were doors to both the right and left of it. On its left was a window seat, with a set of windows that opened into the countryside.

Spread before the bed, directly across from the enormous fireplace, was a set of two elegant chairs and a fainting couch. All three were made of a dark wood and fitted with red velvet cushions. A smaller table and chairs of a lighter wood sat against the wall to the left of the fireplace.

Charming watched Regina's face as she took in the room. He laid his hand on her back and pointed towards the right of the fireplace where a door was closed.

"Look there." He murmured, stroking her back lightly. Regina looked at him suspiciously, but she went to the door and opened it. Charming watched the expression that settled over her beautiful face with a pleased grin.

"How?" She whispered, turning to look at him.

"Your father." Charming shrugged calmly. In this light, he could see how unhealthy she truly looked. The dark circles stood out against her pale skin. She'd lost weight, all over. Charming was disappointed that he'd been touching her body all of these nights and not noticing the bone instead of soft curve. Crossing to the closet door, he stood beside her.

"Your father brought me all of your things. You can check, everything's here. Shoes, gowns, riding pants, jewelry. Everything. Most of your cosmetics are here. I had a bit of trouble obtaining some of them. But I'll get them, if you tell me where."

Regina looked at him, studying him, apparently trying to determine his motives. Charming took opportunity of her silence to keep talking.

"There's a washroom to the left of the bed-complete with tub that the staff will fill at your request. You can stay here, instead of the dungeons." He reached for her hand, turned her gently to face the door they'd entered. "There's no doorknob leading out. The door locks with a key that only myself, one maid, and my Captain of the Guards possess."

"Trading one cell for another." Regina murmured. "A gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless."

"I know." Charming leaned against the wall. "I know it isn't freedom, which I can't grant you yet because you haven't shown that I can trust you with it. And leaving the castle is still off limits-for your own safety. So you'll stay here. The staff will bring you whatever you want, in addition to all your meals. So what do you say, Regina? Here? Or the dungeon cell?"

Regina's eyes lingered from the closet to the windows before moving back to him.

"Here." She answered, before looking away. Her hands rubbed nervously at her forearms. He wanted to reach for her, hold her, but he knew it wouldn't go as he wanted. "What's behind that door?" She was nodding towards the door to the right of the bed."

"That," Charming glanced where she was looking, "is for another night. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled. "Then I'll leave you here to get acquainted with it. Get some rest." He told her seriously. "You need it."

Regina nodded. Her eyes searched over him, distrust shining in them. He was going to have to find a way to put an end to that.

"I will see you later." He leaned in, placed a light kiss on her cheek. Regina didn't respond in any fashion. Charming pulled away from her before turning and slipping from the room, locking the door soundly behind him as he did.

**A/N: We'll discuss why Regina can't use magic in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reviewing this story! This is another smut heavy chapter. If it's not your thing…you might want to skip the last half of this chapter…and all of chapter 4…and meet up w/ us in chapter 5 for more plot. **

**I'll hopefully have an update to "Another Piece of My Heart" by next weekend. Hopefully. **

When he checked on Regina again, she was sleeping stretched across the bed. She didn't stir, even when he entered the room and crossed to the bed to have a closer look. He watched her for a few long moments before finally turning to leave her in peace.

She was still sleeping later that evening. The staff was inclined to wake her, Charming was not.

"She needs the sleep." He advised. "She'll wake up when she's ready."

It was nearly noon when the maid came to him and told him the Queen was awake.

"Let her clean up, and bring her food. I'll go up tonight. Tell her she's having dinner with me tonight."

He was intentionally making her wait. He wasn't going to go running up there immediately. The anticipation was good for her. He'd spend all night with her. That was for sure.

Just after 7, Charming made his way up the staircase. Unlocking the door, he let himself into the bedroom and took his time to close and lock the door before turning.

Regina was watching him from beside the window. She was dressed in a long blue velvet gown that glimmered with dozens of tiny diamonds around the low neckline. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in an elaborate bun and he noticed a few diamond trimmed pins set in her dark hair. You could see how much weight she had lost, but she was stunning nonetheless.

He licked his lips, thinking. Tonight he was going to do something he had never done before-he was going to take his time with her. Just the idea of having that beautiful body completely to himself with unlimited time sent chills running up his spine.

"Well, I see the Queen has returned." He smiled, crossing the room to her. Regina already looked annoyed, but he suspected that was natural. "You look lovely. Was today slightly better than the rest?"

"Being locked in a room is equally unimpressive-regardless of how lovely the room is." She told him, holding his gaze darkly. Charming shrugged calmly.

"All right, if you don't care either way, you can spend the rest of the night back in the dungeons." He reached for her arm, resisting the urge to smirk as she took a step back.

"That won't be necessary." She folded her arms over her chest. He watched her breasts beneath them. He wanted her now. But no. Tonight was going to be different. After all, he had the entire night with her. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

Charming turned back to the door as it unlocked. The maid let herself in before bringing in trays of food she rested on a small hallway table. She began setting them up on the small table beside the fireplace.

"Hungry?" Charming turned back to Regina. The question appeared to be complicated for her. She was apparently contemplating her answer. "Regina, yes or no? You are, or you aren't."

"Yes."

"That wasn't hard, was it?" He held out his hand for hers. "Come on."

He led Regina to the table. Once there, he pulled out her chair, motioning for her to sit. Surprisingly she did with no argument. He sat across from her, examining the meat and vegetables on his plate. Beef, with green beans, squash, zucchini. He watched Regina study the plate as though she'd never seen any of it.

"You need to eat." He told her. "You've easily lost ten pounds. And that's your fault, not mine. No more hunger strikes." Regina glared over at him once more, but she calmly laid her napkin on her lap.

They ate in silence for a few moments. Charming knew she wasn't going to make conversation with him, so he was going to have to force her.

"How is it?" He asked politely. Regina looked up at him and then back at her food. "We talked about questions getting answers, Regina. You seem insistent on making this harder than it is. I asked you about your food."

"It's fine."

"Fine? You don't like it?"

"I said it was fine, and I'm eating it, all right?" Regina grumbled, stabbing a green bean harder than necessary.

"What did that bean ever do to you?" Charming tsked his words before going back to his own food. "You know, if you don't like it, you can tell me. The staff is not going to make you eat anything you don't like. They're here to serve you too."

That statement didn't even warrant him a look. He let it go for the moment.

"Why do you care?" Regina asked, finally glancing up. "What does it matter what I like?"

"Because my goal isn't to make you unhappy here." Charming sliced a piece of meat, brought it to his lips. Regina watched him, her typical look of distrust spread across her face.

"What does it matter if I'm happy here or not?" Regina put her fork down, leaned in on the table. "I'm a prisoner here."

"You don't have to be."

"So you keep saying." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Regina. You can have free reign of this castle, be it's true queen. Just show me I can trust you. It can take as long as you need it to."

Regina rolled her eyes again and pushed her chair back from the table.

"Eat." Charming told her.

"I'm not hungry." Charming bit his tongue to avoid arguing with her on that point.

"Regina, come on, I know you have questions. Ask me, I'll tell you what you need to know."

"I don't want to discuss anything with you." Regina snapped irritably. Charming chuckled.

"You know, I thought 18 hours of sleep would make you more amicable. Clearly I was wrong." Regina gave him a disgusted look she seemed to have perfected, but picked up her fork to fish a piece of squash off of her plate. "Stop being difficult. Talk to me."

"Why, exactly, can't I use magic?" Charming smiled at the question.

"That was the one I've been waiting for you to ask."

"Why is it I have to answer questions and you get to avoid them?"

"That's a fair point." Charming settled back in his chair and studied her closely. "I am going to answer your question. Check your left forearm."

Regina looked uncertain, but put down her fork to pull back her sleeve. She raised an eyebrow uncertainly.

"What?"

"Run your fingers over it. See if you find a bump." Now Regina just looked curious. She skimmed her fingers over her skin, and encountered it almost immediately. Charming could see it from where he sat, a small square bump that was nearly flat accompanied by a nearly healed cut. Her head jolted up, eyes burning into him.

"You put something _into_ me?!"

"Many times, this just seems to be the only one you've objected to." He smirked. Regina's face went from shock to anger.

"What did you do to me, Charming?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner. But that proves to me that it is as small as it was promised."

"What is it?!" Regina hissed. Charming was losing his entertainment in this conversation. Regina looked horrified and angry at the same time.

"Calm down." He told her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "You're not seriously hurt. We put it in after you "accidently" ingested a bit of sleeping draught in some water. Obviously it didn't, and doesn't, hurt because you just now noticed it. When the time is right, I will have a doctor remove it-safely-with clean instruments, and proper medicine."

"That doesn't tell me what it is!" Regina looked no more pleased. She apparently was so horrified she hadn't bothered to pull back her hand.

"It's a blocker. A gemstone with some magical properties. I don't know exactly how it works, but there's something in it that blocks magic. And it apparently works."

Regina's eyes hardened if that was possible. She yanked her hand away from him angrily.

"Hey," Charming reached out and took it again, holding it tighter, "do not get ideas about cutting it out. That will hurt. And not make either of us happy. I'd hate to see you get in trouble for trying that. I promise you-when the time is right, we will remove it. It isn't in deep, it will come out as easy as it went in."

Regina slammed herself back in her chair with an angry huff. She folded her arms firmly over her chest. Charming went back to his dinner. He wasn't leaving, so Regina could either ignore him or participate in this conversation.

"Are you more angry that I had it put in, or that I'm blocking your magic?"

"A little of both." Regina picked up a crystal water glass, took a quick sip before putting it back down. He hadn't really been expecting an answer.

"You'll get over it." Charming told her. "Regina, would you eat?" At least she didn't deny she was hungry this time. She made an attempt, picking up her fork and picking at the food in front of her.

They were silent for some time. Regina eating more than Charming thought she wanted him to realize.

"What else can I tell you?" Charming asked after awhile. Regina flicked her eyes up, and then back down to her plate.

"Why are we eating up here-together? Isn't there someone else you should be dining with?"

He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what she was asking. But he wouldn't give in that easily.

"Not unless I forgot something." He shrugged, smiled at her.

"Where is Snow?" She asked with annoyance.

"I don't know." Charming laid his fork down to turn seriously to her. "I have no idea where she is. She left the kingdom after everything that happened."

"Why?"

"Because she did."

"Rather than stay here and fight for her people? I don't believe that."

"You might want to watch the tone this conversation takes." Charming sighed. "I'd hate to see this evening go downhill."

"Like I care." Regina grumbled, pushing her plate away. He couldn't fault her that. She'd eaten well enough.

"Regina, Regina." Charming sighed. "You care. You have no reason to make yourself unhappy."

He got up, lifting the two dessert plates from the tray where they'd been left. He put one in front of her before returning to his chair. For a while, he watched Regina push hers around her plate.

"What's wrong?"

"I _hate _peaches." That made him stop eating himself. He looked over at her curiously.

"Really? I know it's early in the season."

"I _hate_ them. In all forms. I've never liked them. Ever." He had to smile. This was a valid complaint-one he could actually do something about.

"Then don't eat them. You don't have to. Is there anything else you don't like?"

Regina looked at him for a while, apparently debating if it was a serious request.

"Eggs," she said, not looking away from him. "Cooked in any way."

"Ok, no eggs." Charming pushed his own plate away. "I'll tell the staff: no peaches, no eggs. If you think of anything else, tell me, or them."

Regina looked back down at the table, and then glanced back over at him. Charming rested one elbow on the table, pillowing his head on the hand.

"You don't want to know anything else?"

"Yes." Regina leaned back and crossed her legs at the knee. "When did you and my father become so close?"

"About a year ago."

"Why?"

"Because we did." Charming shrugged, flicking his chin to the side.

"That's the only answer I get?"

"For now. Maybe I'll tell you more later." Regina's lips pursed to form a frown. Her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"What exactly are you keeping from me?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right." He smiled, reaching out to drag one finger slowly down her jaw line. "It's not important right now."

"Then what is important?"

"You." Charming settled himself into his chair. "Finding a way to keep you happy."

"That's impossible." Regina's eyes rolled.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Charming rose to his feet. "I think I'm better at it then you realize."

"You think sex keeps me that appeased?" Regina chuckled, but her eyes were watching him with a gleam he recognized.

"Oh, I think it does." Charming moved to stand before her. "I think that you like sex, particularly because it makes you feel comfortable. Someone wants you, desires you. You need to have that connection with someone-even if it's just for a short while."

"Interesting theory." Regina breathed, looking up at him.

"You didn't say I was wrong." Charming ran his fingers down her cheek. "I think throwing in the kinky twist makes it more exciting for you. I think you'd prefer to be in charge, but the idea that someone else can control pleasure over you turns you on more. Do you want to hear more?"

"I like how you think you know me." Regina watched his fingers linger on her chin. "Like you're expert in me."

"I know more than you think I do." Charming whispered. "And I'm going to prove that to you."

Slowly, he dropped to his knees. His thumb moved gently over her lips, caressing lightly. Regina's eyes closed as he leaned into her, kissing her softly as his hand moved away.

Charming pulled back, leaving the kiss disappointingly gentle when what he wanted was passion. But tonight, he reminded himself they were going to play differently.

"Do you want to play?" He breathed, cradling her face in one hand. "Do I get to see what's under that lovely gown? Or are you going to spite yourself tonight and pull away from me?"

He leaned in, pressing kisses down her throat. He heard her draw her breath.

"Well?" He murmured, turning his face back to hers. In response, Regina kissed him. Her tongue slipped between his lips, brushing over his lightly. Charming smiled.

He rose to his feet. Holding out his hands to her, he pulled her up. Regina kissed him back, letting his hands sweep over her face.

"I promise it won't be boring tonight." He laughed against her lips. Regina smirked.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Challenge accepted." Charming swept a hand down her side. "Are you wearing underwear?"

"Yes." She titled her head curiously.

"Let's make this the last night that happens." He pulled her to the left side of the bed. "Now, let's get all of these clothes off of you."

He didn't give her a second to protest-not that he was expecting one-as he spun her around. His fingers began to work the buttons on the back of her gown loose.

Once it was free, he could pull it swiftly down her body. Holding her against him, he proceeded to undo the laces of the corset she was wearing. Once it was completely free, he tossed it onto the floor with her dress. That left her in stockings, garters, and underwear.

"Let's get you out of those." He lifted her up, putting her on the edge of the bed. He slipped her heels off, tossing them aside. After fighting the gown and the corset, the garters and stockings were easy. As soon as he had her naked, he pushed her to lie back against the pillows.

"You are absolutely stunning." He breathed, running his fingers down her ribcage. "Your body is to die for."

"Really?" Regina whispered, lifting herself up to his hand. "Are you offering?"

"I don't need to." Charming pushed her back onto the bed. "Now, you need to be a good girl." He leaned down to kiss her lips. "But, seeing how hard that is for you…."

He pulled himself onto the bed beside her. He reached between the spokes in the headboard to the wall. From it, he withdrew a length of fine gold chain with a loop on the end. Quickly, he caught both her hands in his and slipped the loop over them. He tightened the loop around them, adjusting the small clasp so they were tight to her skin. Her arms were now secure over her head, leaving the rest of her body free to him.

Regina glanced up and chuckled softly.

"You really think that thin chain is going to hold me?" Charming moved back to the end of the bed.

"Fine. Go ahead. Try and break it."

Regina tugged on the chain, wincing as it cut into her skin.

"Ouch!"

"That's right." Charming smiled. "Looks thin, but it will hold anything."

"What is it made out of?" Regina yanked on the chain again, her face showing when the chain cut her skin again.

"I don't know." Charming shrugged. "I got it from Rumple. Would you stop doing that? You're going to cut yourself."

To distract her, he leaned back over her again. His tongue touched her lips.

"I don't want marks on your skin unless I'm putting them there."

"What kind of marks are you looking for?" Regina pressed her lips up to him. He gave in and kissed her deeply. Regina rubbed her breasts against his chest.

"You'll see." He got off of the bed to stand beside it. He took in the sight of her beautiful body. Her hair was still mostly in its tight bun, save for a few small strands that had slipped down around her neck. He didn't fully know its smell. Her skin was luscious, rich. He hadn't had time to truly savor its taste, its feel. Tonight he was going to change all of that.

"You are gorgeous." He murmured, running his fingers along her stomach, up to the curves of her breasts. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Regina faked a pout, turning her head to lie against her upper right arm.

"It is vastly unfair that I've never got to touch you."

"Is that what's bothering you, my dear? That you've never got to touch me?" He purred in a tone dripping with fake pity. Regina nodded, batting her dark lashes at him. "Don't worry, darling, we'll change that soon." He pressed a light kiss on her lips before he began removing his clothes.

Neither of them had seen the other in this much light before. And as Charming had taken in the sight of Regina's body, he watched her do the same with him. He added his shirt to the pile on the floor, moving closer into the candlelight beside the bed.

Regina was discovering that the chain was connected in a way that gave her a good bit of movement. He watched her discover that she could twist in the chain.

"You can move roughly anywhere on the bed." He told her as he slowly unbuttoned his belt. "You can lower your arms, move to both sides, you just can't move off the bed."

He tossed the belt aside before unbuttoning his pants and lowering them over his hips. Regina turned onto her right side, licking her lips as he finally freed his erection.

"That's right, love." He smiled, reaching down to stroke himself gently. "This is what you've been getting from me. Do you like it?"

"More than you know." Regina attempted to keep her balance enough to sit up, and eventually gave up.

"Good." Charming pushed her down to her back. "Now," he climbed back onto the bed with her, crawling slowly on top over her, "I want you to lay back, and lay as still as you can. Yes?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer as he began to press slow kisses down her throat. His tongue swirled against her pulse point, teeth nibbling gently. His mouth moved down her collarbone, skimming the tops of her breasts before kissing gently along the sides of them. His tongue met her right nipple first. He wasted no time latching onto it, sucking hard and nipping it with his teeth. Regina's moan told him her feelings.

He switched to her left, repeating his caress. She was whimpering, making soft cries that were so beautifully erotic it was like music. He let go of her nipple, raising himself up. Gently, he blew on the already hardened peaks.

Regina squirmed further as he kissed down her ribcage. He swiped his tongue over her abdomen. He kissed and bit gently along her hipbones. Regina's hips rose against him.

Charming slid lower, wrapping his arms under her thighs. He lifted his head, glancing up at her. The look of lust and anticipation on Regina's face

"Now," he asked calmly, "has anyone ever done this to you before?" Regina nodded, her dark eyes watching him anxiously. "Did you like it?"

Another nod, but slightly more hesitant. Had she not actually liked it? Or not liked the person who had done it to her? He couldn't imagine Leopold had cared enough about her pleasure.

"Good." He shifted positions, moving himself closer. "Then lay still. Relax."

His tongue flicked against her clit, earning a cry from Regina. He needed to be slow, gentle. Slowly, he licked, sucked. His tongue traced the nerve.

Regina squirmed on the bed with every move. He enjoyed that, but couldn't help but fantasize about her not moving at all. Another night. One after he'd won her fully over, when he'd be able to have her in every way.

She was panting breathlessly now. Charming slipped his middle finger into her. Regina's moans came louder as he began to move it, eased in his index finger.

"Charming-." She groaned. He stopped the motion of his lips and tongue, raised his head.

"What's the matter, love? Are you close?"

"Yes." He hadn't expected an answer to that question either. She obviously really wanted it.

"Should I allow it?" He asked, his fingers kept up their movement inside of her.

"Damn it, Charming!" He shook his head, lowering his mouth to lick her clit once more.

"That's not a good reason, darling." He desperately wanted to stop what he was doing, to move up and thrust into her and make her wait until he was inside of her. But he wanted her to enjoy this. He wanted to give this to her. At least for tonight….other nights, well, that would be a different story. "Say it, love."

"Please." She groaned. Charming smiled, lowering his mouth back to her arousal. A few quick flicks and she cried out, thrusting against his face.

"That's my girl." Charming murmured, keeping his fingers moving inside of her.

He didn't give her long to come down. Slowly, he withdrew his hand and slid up her body. His kept his hardness pressed against her thigh. Regina's dark eyes opened and she looked up at him. He shifted himself, positioning himself at her entrance. He watched the lust rise in those beautiful eyes.

He pushed gently into her, inch by inch. Normally he was rougher, thrusting in and giving little time for adjustment. Tonight, he didn't care about that.

They both moaned when he was all the way in. Charming shifted himself on his hands above her, pressing his forehead lightly to hers. He felt her muscles flex around it. It made her feel even better.

Slowly, he started to move. She felt exactly the way he had always hoped she would: hot, wet, and so tight he was almost instantly dying for release.

He knew full well Regina knew she had more motion than she was taking with her hands. She was intentionally giving into the submission, which was making this hotter. He ran his hands down her arms, down her sides to come to rest on the bed beside her.

"Oh hell Regina." He groaned against her neck. "You feel fucking incredible."

Her response was a whimper, a twist underneath him. Charming shifted positions, changing the angle of his thrusts. Her cries changed, indicating he was hitting exactly where he'd hoped.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to her. His lips fell back to hers, silencing the scream the vibrated through them. He held out for maybe another ten seconds before he drained himself deep inside of her.

Charming moved his lips from hers, drawing in breath. He dropped down onto the bed beside her before reaching up to unhook the clasp holding her wrists. He slipped them free, quickly checking for marks before releasing them. Regina stretched, languishing on her back.

"Hope that wasn't as boring as the last time." Charming glanced over at her. Regina shrugged, idly inspecting her fingernails.

"It was…better." She looked over at him and gave him a sly smile.

"Better?" Charming leaned over to kiss her lightly. "If "better" gets that reaction, I'd like to see "good.""

That gave him no response from Regina. They were silent for a few minutes. From the corner of one eye, he found Regina turning onto her side. Slowly, her fingers wandered over his chest. There was a gleam in her eyes that he liked.

"Let me." She whispered, shifting herself onto one arm. Charming held up his hands, feigning disinterest.

"All right. But you better be as impressive as you've been claiming." He sighed, shaking his head.

Regina slid over his body. Her mouth trailed wet kisses down his chest. Her hand reached over and wrapped around his semi hard cock. Charming flicked his tongue against his upper lip. Sex with her was one thing, having her touch him was entirely another.

Regina's hand massaged, pumped, squeezed. Charming's breathing changed. He felt heavy with the anticipation. He didn't have long to wait as she lowered herself between his thighs.

Her tongue flicked lightly against the tip. She watched his reaction. Charming held his composure together. He let a bored look slide over his features, arching a brow at her.

Regina merely rolled her eyes at him before taking him fully into her mouth. That made his tone change. His eyes felt shut as her mouth began to work over him. Not that he was surprised, but she was as good as he thought she'd be.

Her tongue swirled over him, making him moan. He liked the way her eyes lit up when he made the sound.

Some of her hair was out of the knot she'd fastened it into; he wanted the rest of it down. His fingers reached up, began working it gently loose so that he could tangle his fingers into it.

"Regina," he groaned, "you cannot keep doing that if you don't want me to finish."

She raised her head, running her tongue the length of him one last time before moving up to straddle him. He watched her face as she lowered herself onto him. She moaned softly, her dark eyes falling closed. He chuckled softly. It was the first time they'd done it in this position. The change in sensations had to be different.

Slowly, he let his hands grip her hips and pull her gently but firmly to him. Regina's eyes opened slightly, and she began to move against him.

Now it was his turn to close his eyes as he rose to meet her thrusts. His hands moved up, found her breasts. He squeezed them, rubbed his palms over them, pinching her nipples hard. Regina cries mixed with his own as their speed and intensity rose. Charming let his fingers roam over her clit, pressing his thumb firmly against her. The look on her face told him just how close she was.

"Come for me." He breathed, holding her eyes. "Let me feel you."

She nearly fell forward onto his chest as she cried out. Charming continued thrusting into her as spasms shook her body. He sat up, holding her firmly in place as he thrust into her hard before he cried out his own orgasm.

He let Regina fall forward onto him before flipping her onto her back. She collapsed back, letting one arm fall over her head. His fingers reached over, roaming over her stomach gently.

"That was good." She said, looking up at the ceiling. Charming leaned over her to press kisses along her chest.

"Yes it was." He moved to lie on his side beside her. "You know, darling, there's a line between pleasure and pain that if found properly, can feel incredibly good."

"Oh can it?" Regina murmured, turning to face him. Charming nodded, running his fingers slowly down her side.

"Have you found it, darling? Has anyone shown it to you…or do you just know the pain of it?"

"And you're implying that we can both find it." Regina flicked her tongue against her lips.

"I think you want me to." Charming breathed, brushing his fingers against one nipple. "I think you want to see what I'm capable of." Regina smirked.

"I am….curious….as to just how far his Majesty will go."

"Challenge accepted." Charming breathed, leaning in to kiss her lips. He got off of the bed, beginning to retrieve his clothes. "I'll let you rest tonight. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Will I?" Regina sat up slowly, letting him watch her breasts.

"Stop daring me." Charming shook his head as he dressed. "You'll see everything tomorrow. And answer the question as to what's behind that door." He pointed to the right of the bed.

Regina followed his gaze. Whatever she was thinking, she didn't say. She simply began detangling pins from her hair and gathering the ones that had fallen to the bed. Charming finished dressing before leaning into her, pulling her closer by one arm.

"What?" She frowned, pulling away from him.

"I'm kissing you good night." He stated, pulling her closer. "You're going to have to get used to it."

His lips met hers gently, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. Regina kissed him back hesitantly. He smiled as he pulled back, gently stroking her now tangled hair.

"I'll see you in the morning. Not too early, of course." He winked at her as he ran his hand down her jaw once before turning and leaving the room. He pulled the door closed behind him, locking it with a solid click.

She was going to be his, he knew it. It was going to take time, but it would happen.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I need options…sex toys? Yay? Nay? I know nothing "modern" but could I improvise? Tis important for chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I should be sleeping but instead I'm working on this and watching the Simpsons marathon. This chapter is entirely smut-no plot. If you're not in the mood, you might want to skip this chapter and rejoin us for Chapter 5. Contains some light toy play, spanking….nothing too heavy. **

Regina slept late the next morning. Charming didn't argue. He didn't know exactly how she slept at night. Today he let her rest for later. Not that the activities he had planned for later wouldn't merit a nap afterwards.

After lunch, he let himself into her room. Regina was settled on the window seat. Her dark eyes flicked over to him as he entered.

"Well, good morning-or is it afternoon now?" He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. Regina gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you going to be kissing me good morning as well?

"Is that not allowed?" Charming kissed her again. Regina frowned as she pulled away.

"I didn't realize _that _was part of the rules."

"You'd be surprised what's in the rules." Charming sat down beside her, brushing his fingers lightly over her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Well." Regina nodded, not taking her eyes off of him.

"No problems?" Regina shook her head no.

"Do you care that much?"

"Of course I care." Charming ran one finger down her arm lightly. "Why do you ask such ridiculous questions after last night?" Regina gave him the strongest smile he'd seen yet.

"Do you trust me?" Charming was caught off guard by her question.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you…trust…me?" Regina repeated slowly. "Honestly."

"No." He didn't trust her. He knew there was no trusting her. She'd given him no reason to trust her.

"Of course you don't." She smiled. "And I don't trust you."

"You should."

"I don't think that's exactly fair." Regina clicked her tongue. "If neither of us trusts the other, I think that's the closest we've come to fair."

"That's unfortunate." Charming held out his hand to her. "Because what I was planning to do this afternoon requires you to trust me." Regina shrugged boredly.

"Then maybe I'm not interested."

"Oh, but I think you are." He leaned in to kiss her lips lightly. "I think you've been thinking all morning about what I plan to do today."

"I wish you knew me half as well as you thought you did." Charming rose to his feet, held out one hand to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out my plans for the day? Sitting in this room, staring out that window, is going to get boring quickly." He waved his hand to her. "Come on Regina, you found out last night I'm better company than you realized."

She took his hand, and he pulled her gently to her feet.

"That's more like it." He drew her to him, pressing his lips lightly to hers as his hands locked around her waist. Then he stepped back, took her hand, and led her to the never opened door to the right of the bed.

"Is the anticipation killing you?" He whispered, kissing her again. Regina tossed her long hair.

"It better be worth my effort, _your Majesty_." Charming chuckled.

"Let's go, darling." He pulled open the door, stepped inside and pulled Regina in front of him.

Charming waited patiently for her response. Inside, was a plethora of items that could only be described as sexually enticing. Restraints were fastened to various places on the floor, walls, and ceiling. A table lay in one section of the room. All were surrounded by a variety of toys, paddles, whips and any other sexual enhancement one could create.

Regina took a slow breath. Charming stroked her back lightly.

"Well?" He murmured, leaning down to kiss her ear. "Thoughts?"

"I think you need to fuck me. Now. Here."

"Excellent." Charming smiled, smoothing his hands down her back. "Because that was exactly what I planned on doing."

He began unbuttoning the back of her gown. Frowning, he shook his head.

"Why on earth would women create any garment that needs all of these buttons?"

"To torture you." Regina let her hand drift back, pressing lightly against his crotch.

"It works." He continued loosening the buttons until he could finally pull her dress down. She stepped out of it and Charming tossed it over the edge of the table. Spinning her around, he lifted her to sit beside the gown. His fingers reached down, carefully unbuckling the high-heeled shoes on her feet.

"Don't you like them?" Regina purred, leaning back on her elbows.

"I love them." Charming ran his hand up her leg until he met the clasp of her garters. "And if I was thinking of any other position, I'd leave them on. But, in tonight's plan, I don't think you'd last ten minutes in them."

He removed the stockings and garters, leaving her naked on the table before him. Slowly, he leaned up, to meet her lips. His mouth sealed over hers, kissing her hard as he pressed her down onto her back. Quickly, he pulled back, taking her hands and yanking her swiftly onto her feet.

He pulled her a short distance away and locked her wrists into hanging shackles. Quickly, he swept to his knees and clicked her ankles into chains set into the floor. None of the chains had slack, preventing her from having any movement.

"Now," he stood up, running one finger gently along the side of her breast, "let's talk."

Regina watched him suspiciously. Charming leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Darling, take that look off your face. Just the fact that you're letting me do this tells me that you trust me to some extent."

"Well, you would have killed me by now if you were going to do it." Regina tossed her head, sending her long hair swishing against her back. Charming smiled, stroking his thumb over her lips lightly.

"You're right. Now, we've discussed that fine line between pleasure and pain. Let's see just where you've fallen on it."

He stroked his fingers along her side, watching the goosebumps rise on it. Her skin was so perfect. He could have kissed it forever.

"You said you were never tied up before, did you ever tie anyone else up?" Regina flicked her tongue over her lips.

"Yes. Does that entice you?"

"Play your cards right and we'll find out." Charming smiled as his fingers danced over her stomach. "What about toys? Of any kind."

"No." Regina murmured.

"Clamps? Any type?"

"No."

"Spankings? With any type of object?"

"No."

"Mm, sounds like I have a lot to work on. What about anal sex?" She didn't respond immediately. "No response. Does that mean yes and we didn't like it?"

"Yes." Regina turned her eyes away from him.

"Hmm fair enough. I'll leave that out of the possibilities for tonight. Did it hurt? Before?" Regina nodded, her dark eyes searching over him.

"Yes."

"Understandable." Charming stroked her hip. "Anal sex isn't easy, but if done right it can extremely enjoyable for both parties. If I promise you I can make it feel good, would you be open to trying again?"

Regina openly hesitated. Charming arched a brow before reaching over to take her chin in his hand.

"Regina, I will never hurt you. Or force you to do anything you don't want to do. I will stop anything if you tell me."

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips again, apparently thinking.

"Maybe." She finally answered. "I'll consider it."

"Understandable." He kissed her again. "But I can promise you, you would not regret it."

"Not like this." Her eyes were serious. "You couldn't….like this."

"I promise." He whispered, bringing his lips into hers. He gave her one sweet kiss before walking away from her.

He returned, shaking the items in the palm of his hand. Small silver clamps rattled in his palm.

"Nipple clamps." He held them out to her. "Are you willing to let me try?"

Regina nodded, drawing a slow breath through her partially opened lips. He took a full step in front of her. His fingers traced her collarbone, carefully down to cup her left breast. Regina's eyes were filled with anticipation.

Gently, he ran his tongue down until he found her nipple. He pulled it into his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue moved back and forth against it. When he stood up, he eased the metal over the skin. He tightened it slowly, watching her face. When Regina gasped, he stopped.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No." Her face said it all. Now that the initial shock had passed, the constant pressure was arousing. He slid his fingers between her thighs just to check. There was no doubt she was turned on.

"Good." He repeated the action with the right nipple. Regina made a soft whimpering sound. He shot her a questioning look but she shook her head no.

"Don't stop." She whispered.

"That's what I like to hear." His hands wrapped around her waist as he kissed her deeply. "I have three types of these: those ones, ones with chains that will be heavier-I thought those might be too much for the first time. The third pair is the most intense-spring loaded rather than adjustable. Far too much for the first try."

Regina chuckled softly.

"I am not breakable, your Majesty. I can take anything you have for me."

"Oh I'm sure you can. And you will." He turned away from her again. This time, he returned holding a riding crop. "Since you've never done this before, we'll start gently. Spankings can be entirely pleasurable-if you stay open to them. If you want me to stop, I will."

"I don't think I will." Regina breathed softly.

"So glad you're open to trying." He took a step away from her, lightly bringing the crop down on her stomach. Regina drew a soft breath, but he saw no indications of pain.

The crop fell lightly over her skin. It touched the sides of her breasts, her stomach, her backside, her hips and her sides. Charming's tongue followed, sucking the skin of her breasts into his lips. By the time he stopped, Regina was gasping. Slowly, he moved behind her.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He kissed her shoulder blades. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I'm more than ready." He opened his pants, slipped them down his hips and rubbed himself against her entrance. "Let the chains support you. You won't fall, you can't."

He pushed into her, grasping her hips. His right hand swept over her stomach, holding her tightly against him. Regina was already whining against him. Charming drove his hips against her as his fingers reached out to skim over her swollen clit.

She was crying out under his touch. With every thrust, the cries grew louder.

"Oh fuck Charming!" Her eyes squeezed closed as she came, her muscles closing around him. He didn't waste time pounding into her, spilling himself in a nearly blinding orgasm inside of her.

_I love you, _he thought to himself. _I love you so incredibly much. I will never let anyone take you from me. _

None of these thoughts could be said aloud. He raised his head from where it rested on her back. He kissed along her shoulders as he debated what to free her of first.

After fixing his clothes, he moved in front of her. He removed the clamp from her left nipple, closing his mouth over it immediately to ease the soreness. He did the same when the right was free. Standing up, he took both breasts into his hands, massaging them gently.

"Ok?" She nodded. "Hurt?"

"No." She looked sleepy. He decided it was time to move things along.

From the far wall, he took the key to the chains. First he freed her arms, helping her lower them. She rubbed her wrists. There were faint red marks, but nothing that had broken the skin. As he unchained her ankles, he made sure she wasn't about to fall over.

"How do you feel?" He scooped her into her arms, lifting her off her feet to press against his chest.

"Tired." She let her head fall against his chest.

"Understandable." He carried her back to the bedroom, laid her down carefully. There were a few faint pink streaks on her skin from the crop, but nothing that looked even remotely sore.

"You sleep." He told her, stroking her hair back. "I'll see you at dinner."

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her lips. Regina pulled back, looking up at him curiously.

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Long enough to know all the fantasies I've thought of involving you." He smiled, stroking her cheek. Regina watched him thoughtfully.

"Don't get attached to me, Charming. It won't end well for you."

"Let me decide what will, or will not, end well for me." He smiled as he stood up. "I'll see you later, Regina."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm on a bit of a roll here, but don't get too excited. I got an offer to go away for the weekend. No smut in this chapter. This one, and the next few, are fairly plot heavy. Questions are going to start being answered. But don't fear, I'm nowhere near finished with this story.**

**I really want to work on Another Piece of My Heart…but the Simpsons marathon is killing me from watching Season 3 to work into the current plot. It'll come soon-promise!**

"She is absolutely maddening." Charming slumped back in his chair. He was seated across from Prince Henry, an untouched mug of ale on the table before him.

Things with Regina were not going well. Charming was fairly certain there were two of her. Just when he thought he made progress, Regina snapped back to her usual temperament. He had no idea what to do with her anymore simply because nothing worked. If he withheld something, she was equally as nasty as if he gave into her.

Prince Henry was watching him. Charming held out his hands in surrender.

"I'm open to any suggestions, my prince. What works with Regina? What can I do that will make her respond to me?"

Prince Henry appeared to think about this for a few moments. Running his finger along the edge of his own mug, he finally looked over at Charming.

"Have you tried rewarding her?"

"You're saying that as soon as she finishes telling me how her greatest regret is not killing Snow White, I should buy her jewelry?" Prince Henry gave him a disappointed look.

"That's _not_ what I'm saying. I'm simply saying that she may respond to more….positive….enforcement. David, she's already lost so much." Charming hated the look in the man's eyes. Prince Henry was a man who obviously loved his daughter greatly.

"I know how this has to hurt." Charming told him gently. Prince Henry nodded.

"I hope that if you have a daughter some day, you'll understand. We want to do everything for our children, give them everything. I know I'm at least partially responsible for what happened to Regina. And for putting her in the position she's in now."

Charming sighed, looking down at the tabletop. He wished he could get through to Regina, wished he could make her understand, and make her love him. Then he could let her do whatever she wanted, give her whatever he wanted.

"I understand." He sighed, resting his forehead in his hand. "I'll see what I can do. Hopefully, next week, I'll have a better report for you."

"I can only hope." Prince Henry had stopped asking if he could visit. Charming was beginning to believe he should offer. "But there is one more thing."

"What's that?" Charming looked at him.

The prince reached into his pocket and withdrew a chain with some sort of a pendant on the end of it. He handed it to Charming.

"Give this to her. She used to be fond of it." The pendant was a tree. It was lovely. Charming turned it in his fingers.

"It wasn't with her other things?"

"No, I found it in with some jewelry she had in another box. I'm guessing it was an accident. The other jewelry was a gift from Leopold. I don't know if she'll want that."

Charming wasn't sure he wanted to give that to her.

"Keep the rest of it. I don't want to open that door."

When he finally returned home, the staff looked almost as exhausted as he felt. He gave the reigns of his horse to the stable boy, and then turned to the Captain of the Guards.

"Well? What now?"

"She's in the room off of her bedroom. I locked her there."

"Do I want to know what she did?"

"You can most likely guess. Snow White."

"Of course." Charming sighed. "I'll talk to her."

Upstairs, Regina was pacing a cell in the back corner of the playroom. It was about four feet long, and roughly two and a half feed wide. He'd been hoping it would be more fun for games, he hadn't intended it for this purpose. He shook his head as he crossed the room to her.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Better yet, why do you let your staff do this to me?" She hissed, momentarily ceasing her pacing.

"My staff just follows my orders." He ignored the fact she hadn't answered his question. "You're the one whose tongue is regularly getting you into trouble." "Oh just shut up and let me out of here." Regina folded her arms over her chest angrily. Charming shook his head in annoyance, but he'd made a plan to try a different approach, and he was sticking to it. Besides, leaving her in there wasn't going to make her any happier.

He took the keys from a nearby hook and opened the door, which was the majority of the front side. Regina stepped out, shaking out her dark hair.

"I think it's unfair your staff gets to handle me."

"Like I said, they follow my orders."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Understandable. Come on." Charming took her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom door. But maybe she was right, maybe he should tell the staff they were no longer allowed to make these decisions. It wasn't exactly enhancing the queen atmosphere.

Back in the bedroom, Regina stormed away from him. Charming trailed after her as she settled at the window to stare out at the gray afternoon.

"I wish you'd give me a little bit of slack." Charming sighed, leaning on the wall beside the window. "You don't have it _that_ bad here."

Regina had apparently been preparing herself for a fight, he saw it instantly in the look she gave him when she spun to face him.

"Oh don't I? Really? I spend my days-and nights-locked in this room, with nothing to do, while you run off to visit my father and run my kingdom. In addition to the fact that you have never once been honest with me about what is exactly is going on here."

Charming frowned. He couldn't quite argue with her. She had a valid argument that did not consist of 'I hate you and Snow White.'

"Are you bored? Is that the problem?"

"Hell Charming, what do you think?" She snarled, turning her back on him.

"All right, I can fix that." He took a few steps closer to her, laid his hand on the back of her arm. Regina yanked it away, taking a few steps further from him before she turned back to him.

"Do you really think that's the biggest of my concerns? I want the truth, Charming. Whatever it is. There's so much you're keeping from me. And it isn't…." She looked away. "It _isn't _f_air_."

Charming took a deep breath, let it out slowly. He didn't want to give her this information yet. He hadn't planned on letting it come out this quickly. But he remembered his conversation with Prince Henry.

So far, his plan _wasn't _working. Except for the sex, the sexual part was working just fine. But while he'd used the sex to get close to her, he didn't want it to be the only thing between them. He wanted her, wanted her love. And he wasn't getting it this way. If honesty was what it took, it was time to start trying.

"Do you want to see your father?" He asked gently. "Would that help?"

She hadn't seen that coming. Regina froze on spot like someone had stunned her. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Really?" She whispered. Now that he was getting comfortable that she wouldn't back away from him, he took another step closer.

"Really." He took her hand in his. "I just came from there. I know he wants to see you. I'll send him a note immediately. Is that…better?"

Regina looked down at the floor, but Charming saw her nod.

"Ok, good." He squeezed her hand. "By the way, he sent something to you." Regina looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

Charming had wrapped the necklace in a handkerchief. He pulled it from his pocket and offered it to her.

"He said you were fond of it…once." Regina looked curious as she unwrapped the handkerchief. When she got to the necklace, she smiled.

"This was mine…so long ago."

"Well, it's back in its rightful place then." Charming smiled. "Regina, I'm not trying to make you miserable."

"I wish you understood." She took her eyes off the necklace to look at him. "Please," she pulled her hand from his, "just go."

He suspected now wasn't the time to argue with her. So he nodded.

"I need to go send for your father." He took a step back. "I wouldn't be surprised if he comes tomorrow."

Regina nodded and turned away. Charming turned away, and then back to her.

"When I come back, I want to show you something, ok?"

"Fine." Regina murmured into the window.

He sent a rider with a letter to Prince Henry's castle. It was late in the day, but he suspected the prince would send a reply and come the next day.

He wasn't expecting much from Regina this evening. He wasn't even sure he would get her to eat with him. But he'd promised to show her something, so he returned.

Regina was sitting on the window seat, staring at the necklace in her hand.

"Would you rather be wearing it?" He asked as he approached. She hadn't stirred when he entered. Regina looked up at him. She seemed to consider his request before reaching up and unhooking the diamond necklace she was wearing.

"Let me." Charming crossed to her side. Carefully, he took the necklace from her hand. The clasp was tiny, but he managed to fit it into the loop to clasp it around her neck. Regina ran her fingers over it, admiring it.

"Much better." He smiled. "I sent a letter to your father, but it'll be awhile before I hear anything back."

Regina nodded calmly.

"Thank you…for both." Charming held out his hand to her.

"Let me show you something. One thing, and I'll leave you alone if you want." Regina sighed, but took his hand anyway. He led her out of the room, into the hallway. Pausing, he turned to face her.

"Your father has told me things you like. You like riding, and gardens, and books." He raised an eyebrow. "Any of these sound true?"

Regina nodded, glancing around.

"Why?"

"I can't do anything about the gardens, or the riding yet. Maybe the gardens soon, but you can't go riding yet-at least not by yourself. It isn't safe."

Regina let out an annoyed breath. Charming sighed.

"Regina, I'm sorry. You just don't know how much danger you could be in leaving this castle."

"Wonderful." Regina grumbled. "What did you want to show me?"

"I'll work on the gardens for you, but until then…." He pulled her to a doorway across the hall and opened the door. "It's an old library, but it's something."

The room was dark, but it could be seen that the walls were lined with books, some even piled on the table. Regina stepped inside, nodding.

"It's fair."

"Good." Charming smiled at her. "One other thing," he reached into his pocket and withdrew a key. "This was the Captain of the Guards. It's yours now. You can come and go as you want, without leaving the castle."

Regina opened her mouth, seemed to consider, closed it and took the key.

"Thank you." Charming turned, heading for the doorway.

"I'll send you dinner." Regina nodded, watching him.

"All right."

He should have felt better as he left, but it felt like a step in the wrong direction. He didn't want her further from him, he wanted her with him.

As Charming had suspected, Prince Henry arrived the next afternoon. Charming had suspected that would occur when he hadn't received a note.

"Glad you came," he smiled as he met him in the castle entryway. "Regina will be thrilled."

"How…how is she?" Prince Henry didn't seem to want to ask.

"She's….ok." Regina had been all right this morning. Charming had found her asleep with a book on the bed beside her. She'd eaten alone rather than joining him, even though the staff had made the offer. It took everything in his power not to throw himself at her.

"Ok?"

"She seems…." Charming shrugged. "I don't know what she seems. You try talking to her. Wait here, I'll go get her."

Regina was reading in her room, sprawled on the sofa. She glanced up when he came in.

"You need to come with me." He held out his hand to her. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask what it is now?" Charming smiled.

"I think it'll be the best yet." Taking her hand, he pulled her to follow him. She trailed down the stairs behind him.

Prince Henry's eyes widened when he first saw her.

"Regina." He smiled, staring up at her. Regina froze on the stairs behind Charming. He heard her choking gasp before she slipped passed him and ran into her father's arms. Prince Henry wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Charming heard her soft whimpers against Prince Henry's shoulder. He nodded to Prince Henry before slipping off. It was best to leave them alone for now.

They'd moved into the parlor, and the maid had brought tea, but Regina wasn't overly interested in hers. Her cup and saucer sat in her lap. Prince Henry placed his on the table before reaching for her hand.

"Regina, darling, I hate seeing you so unhappy." Regina shook her head. Her eyes were still brimming with tears.

"Convince Charming to let me go with you tonight." She whispered, looking up at her father. "Please."

"Darling," Henry squeezed her hand, moving closer to her. "Is it really so terrible with him?"

Regina stared down at her blue velvet skirt, shaking her head as tears escaped her eyes.

"He tries…but…" She swallowed hard before looked up at her father. "Once again, I'm another prisoner of a another king."

"Oh darling, this time could different…yes?" Prince Henry wrapped his other arm around her. "The King isn't so terrible to you, is he?"

Regina shrugged.

"He's keeping something from me. I don't know what it is, and I don't know why….but I don't want to be here with him…and I can't…." She raised her head, staring across the room as she tried to focus herself. "I can't give him what he wants."

Prince Henry sighed, hugging her tightly against him.

"Regina, I don't like seeing you so unhappy."

"Then help me." Regina whispered. "Help me like you didn't before." Prince Henry rubbed her back, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"Regina, I'm trying to. More than you realize."

"Then let me-."

"I can't." He told her, stroking her back. "Regina, please trust me on this. Please. Charming wants to help you. Please, open up to him. Let him help you."

Her response was a choked sob against his shoulder.

Prince Henry stayed through dinner. Before he left, Charming pulled him aside.

"Well?" He asked. "Any luck?"

"She's unhappy." Prince Henry sighed. "It breaks my heart to see her like this. She wants to come with me."

"I know." Charming sighed. "But in the long run, I don't think it will help anything."

"If I didn't agree with you, I'd take her. But it's not safe, and not letting her see what all you've done for her isn't going to help. You can protect her more than I can."

"Agreed." Charming glanced towards the doorway as Regina came towards them. "We'll get through to her."

"David," Prince Henry looked at him seriously, "be honest with her. She needs to know. Everything."

"I'll tell her." Charming nodded. "But I think it would come better from someone else."

He smiled as Regina joined them. Regina glanced at him, and then turned to her father. Prince Henry embraced her to him, kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you soon, all right?" Regina frowned as she stepped back.

"You promise?" Prince Henry looked at Charming. Charming gave him a slight nod, laying his hand on Regina's back.

"He can come as often as he likes."

"Once a week," Prince Henry promised her, "I'll be back next week." Regina nodded, reaching out to embrace him again. He hugged her tightly.

Regina stepped back as Prince Henry climbed into his carriage. Charming hated the tearstains on her cheeks and the swelling around her eyes. He knew there was nothing he could do to make her feel better, but he was going to try something.

"There's something you need to understand." He turned to face her as the carriage pulled away. "It's time you knew everything, but I feel it's best you hear it from someone other than me. And I'll take you to see him tomorrow."

"Who?" Regina looked at him, raising one eyebrow. He was glad he could at least focus her on something else.

"Rumplestiltskin."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short, yet important chapter**

The late evening sun was shining onto the path through the tree leaves. It would soon be down, so they'd be traveling home in the dark. Charming wasn't concerned. They had enough guards surrounding them to cover anything.

Regina was sitting across from him. She was dressed in an elaborate black gown, cut low to expose her breasts. A black-feathered cape was hooked under her chin. She looked stunning. Charming had barely taken his eyes off of her, while she had barely paid him any attention.

Her eyes were glued to the window, and she looked generally apathetic to the entire trip. Charming wasn't quite sure why. He knew she wanted answers. He suspected it might have had something to do with seeing the Dark One in person.

"Not much further." He told her. Regina nodded.

"I thought I recognized the area." He leaned back, watching her expressionless face. Regina remained silent, and he decided he'd gotten all he was going to out of her.

The carriage rolled further into the forest. Charming felt as though the darkness was coming earlier now. Maybe it was just because of the overgrowth of trees.

At last it stopped in front of the guarded entrance to the Dark One's prison. Charming stepped out before turning to help Regina out. She looked around suspiciously, as though she expected some sort of attack.

"Your Majesty." The guard bowed to Charming. Even after all this time, it still felt strange to him.

"Leave some men with the Queen," Charming nodded towards Regina, "I'm going to speak to him first, so you'll take me to his cell. Then we'll return, and you'll take the Queen."

"My apologies, your Majesty, do you intend to leave the Queen alone with him?" The guard looked nervously from Regina to Charming. "No disrespect, but it may not be safe to-." Charming held up his hand.

"She's been alone with him before." David looked at Regina. "You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Not at all." Regina stared at him defiantly. He wasn't in the mood to tell her to stand down. He simply turned, and the guard led him down the passageway.

Regina couldn't hear his conversation, even as she inched closer to the doorway.

"Your Majesty…." The guard shook his head. "I wouldn't." Regina glanced at him, rolled her eyes and turned away.

A moment later, Charming emerged from the doorway. Regina thought she detected annoyance on his face.

"Your turn." He nodded towards the guard who stood at the door. Regina glanced at the guard, and then back at Charming. She wasn't convinced this wasn't fully a trap. "Go." He murmured. "I didn't bring you here for anything but answers." Regina gave him one last suspicious glare before turning and strolling after the guard.

"You undeniably know the power of the Dark One." The guard told her as they walked. "Just because he's contained, doesn't make his words any less powerful."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Regina muttered.

She'd been to the Dark One's cell before, knew all about it and his capture. She figured she was lucky that she wasn't living out the same fate as him now. Maybe Charming really had-.

She shuddered. Was she really starting to give Charming credit?

"Rumplestiltskin." She stepped in front of the cell.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Queen." He gave her an elaborate bow. "That is what you're still going by, yes deary?"

"Why am I here?" Regina asked, folding her arms over her chest. "The King claims you know something I should. Now tell me what it is."

"Am I supposed to tell you something?" The Imp seemed to think. "Maybe you should tell me something first. How is life with the King? He put a lot of effort into you."

Regina leaned against the bars, closer to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't tell me how life with him is? That's unfortunate."

"What do you mean by he put a lot of effort into me?!" Regina snapped, wishing more than ever that she had magic to use against him.

"Just that everyone else wanted your head. Would have been a lot easier to lock you away, or let the peasants tear your head off for him. But no, dear Prince Charming set out to save his queen."

"Thank you for not telling me anything I don't already know." Regina hissed in anger. "Why? Why did Charming invest all this energy in me?"

Rumplestiltskin paced his cell, looking up at the ceiling with a faint smile on his face.

"Tell me, your Majesty, how has it been living in your own cell?"

"Ok, I've had enough." Regina turned in annoyance, opening her mouth to tell the guards that she was finished.

"Aren't living in a cell, are you?" Rumple moved to the bars beside her. "No. And look at you, don't look a bit worse for the wear after your "capture". Wouldn't do that for just anyone….they'd have to have…._special_…place in your heart for that."

Regina took a step back. She wasn't sure she liked this, or that she was confortable with any of this.

"Tell me. Tell me what this means."

"Oh, one other thing, how is life without magic? You never did really care for it, and now you don't have it."

"What do you know about that?" Regina was exhausted from talking in circles. She wanted to strangle both Rumple and Charming.

"Know about it?" Rumple leaned close enough to touch her face. "Who do you think gave him the blocker?"

Regina glared at him, anger seething through her body.

"I should have known."

"Yes, you probably should have. There are a lot of things you should know-and haven't figured out yet."

"All right, enough of this." Regina was more frustrated because she couldn't lose her temper in her typical fashion. "Prince Charming spares me, makes Snow White mystically disappear, why? Why would he save me instead of starting his life with his true love?"

"Maybe you've misconstrued the idea of his "true love"." Rumple took a step back, laughing softly to himself.

Regina felt like the air had been sucked out of her body.

"You're not saying-."

"Now we're getting somewhere." The imp clapped his hands, holding one finger into the air in victory. "You're getting warmer, deary."

"What happened to Snow?" Regina whispered. "Why not her?" Her tone grew. "Is she dead?"

"Dead? No, not that anyone knows of. However her whereabouts are completely unknown to everyone-except possibly your prince. Er, king. What is he going by nowadays?"

Regina closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was horrified, disgusted, touched, honored, or terrified.

"Charming loves me. He gave up his life with Snow White…for me."

"You know," the Dark One leaned against the back wall of his cell, "you always wanted to destroy Snow White's happiness. And now you have!"

"What?" Regina looked back at him, a look of annoyance at him and disbelief at the situation on her face.

"Snow White wanted to be queen, and marry Prince Charming. Well, now you're the queen, and you have Prince Charming. You have everything she always wanted! Also known as: her. Happiness."

"That's impossible." Regina murmured, staring at the ground.

"Nothing's impossible, your Majesty. Unless you allow it to be." Regina started to turn away, and then turned back to the man who had once been her instructor.

"I'm supposed to believe you why?"

"Really deary?" Rumple rolled his eyes at her. "You expect me to tell you a story of how the prince has fallen in love with _you_? I only got invested in this plot because I enjoyed the idea of your capture."

Regina had had enough this time. She wanted to hear no more from anyone except for Charming.

"Well, I appreciate the help. Shame I got out of my prison…and you're stuck in yours."

"Careful deary…" Rumple smiled. "You're on the King's good side. You don't want to push your luck with others….or I'll have a new neighbor."

Regina turned, her gown spinning as she strolled off up the passageway. She heard the guard's footsteps behind her.

Outside, it was nightfall. The torches were lit on either side, illuminating Charming's profile as he stood at the entrance.

"Well-."

"Let's go." Regina stormed passed him. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Stay tuned….the next chapter answers many questions everyone's been asking. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews of the last chapter! I could not keep you guys waiting on this because there are times I cannot stop working on this story! Enjoy!**

**I have not forgotten my other stories. But sometimes you have to do what flows!**

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_And I'll kneel down,_

_Wait for now_

_I'll kneel down,_

_Know my ground_

The ride home was silent. Regina sat in the darkness. Every now and then Charming could catch a glimpse of her face in the moonlight. When they reached the castle, she ignored him as he attempted to help her out of the carriage. He made his way directly to the parlor. She followed behind him.

"Red wine or white?" He looked over at her from where he stood in the doorway. The butler was outside, awaiting his instructions.

"It doesn't matter." Regina was standing near the mantel, with her back to him. "But red, I suppose."

"Red." He nodded to the butler, who gave him a quick nod before disappearing into the hallway.

They remained in more uncomfortable silence. Regina stood with her back intentionally to him. Charming knew he'd get nothing from her until the butler had left. So when the man returned with the bottle and glasses, Charming took them and dismissed him instantly.

He poured them each half a glass of wine, handing one to Regina. Regina took hers and seated herself in a chair in front of the empty fireplace. She leaned back in the chair, her arms resting on the chair's arms and her wine glass dangling by the bowl from the fingers of her left hand. Charming took the chair across from her.

"Well, did Rumpstiltskin answer all of your questions?"

"Rumplestiltskin talked in circles and expected me to figure out his games." Regina looked up at him.

"And did you?"

Regina said nothing for a moment. Instead, she swirled the wine in her glass, watching the liquid slosh the sides of the goblet.

"You're in love with me….and you gave up Snow White…for me." Charming shrugged.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. I didn't really give up Snow, I never really wanted her _that_ seriously."

Regina glared at him. Charming sighed, deciding that now was a bad time to try to lighten up the situation.

"But you're right: I am in love with you."

"You can't be." Regina murmured, talking more to the wine glass than him. "It's wrong."

"Regina, I don't care."

"How?" Regina's head shot up, meeting his eyes. "When did this happen? How did this happen? And a warning, I will settle for nothing less than the truth."

"You'll get nothing less." Charming sighed. He took a sip of his wine, looking down at the floor for a long moment. He had to think where to begin.

"I don't know why I fell in love with you. I don't think we're supposed to understand who we love, that would take the specialness and the magic out of it. When…I don't know exactly. Maybe a year ago, maybe a little over."

"So this isn't new?" Regina arched an eyebrow at him. Charming shook his head.

"No, most certainly not."

"How did it start?" Her questions were not stopping until the full story was laid out in front of them. She gave a faint smile, shaking her head in her own amusement as she spoke: "Which of my murders caused you to fall so madly in love with me?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't _that_ aspect of you." Charming shifted his wine glass into both hands. "The Evil Queen had sex appeal no one could deny, but loveable was not one of her qualities. I feel in love with the woman you were, once before."

"You don't even know who I was."

"I have a good idea."

"How-?" Regina stopped herself, sighed heavily. "My father." Charming nodded.

"I don't know exactly how, why or when it happened," Charming began to explain. "Have you ever found yourself so caught up in someone that you absolutely should never be? That they're consuming your thoughts when they're the last person who should be there? That's how it became with you. Maybe it was because I spent so much time thinking about you for other reasons, I started to wonder what made you who you were, how a woman could become that truly evil. I was…with…Snow at the time and she was always talking about the woman you were when she met you. I knew there was someone else in there, so I became consumed with trying to find out who she was."

"So you went to my father?"

"Yes. Secretly. On my own. Away from everyone else-_not_ with Snow."

"How? He was in my castle at the time." Charming shrugged.

"Did you keep track of his every move? I'm sure you didn't. He was the one person you trusted. I'm sure you weren't worried about what he was, or was not, doing. I can tell you that he _was_ slipping out of the castle to meet me."

"How did you even get him to agree to it?"

"If it's one thing your father does," Charming looked up at her, "it's love you. He got an offer to try and save his daughter, so he took it. You'd have to ask him for his full reasons behind it."

"Did you _tell _him you were in love with me?"

"At the time? No. Because I wasn't so much in love with you as I was obsessed. But he told me all about your life, and that's when I started to fall in love with you. He believed as much as I did that she was still in there…somewhere."

Regina's eyes flicked off of him, looking down at floor. She raised her wine glass to her lips and took a drink, swallowing harder than necessary.

"What about Snow?"

"What about her?"

"Did she _know _any of this? Were you in love with her at the time?"

"I was never really in love with her, not the way she wanted me to be at least. But we had to play the game of it for you, didn't we?" At her expression, he shrugged, "you had to believe I was in love with Snow White. If you hadn't, I would have lost my appeal to you. And…." He hesitated for only a second.

"I mean, let's face it, Regina," he looked at her and smirked, "can you imagine Snow having the sex we've been having? You know she'd never experiment like that. I enjoy a good love making session...but you know what turns me on. She'd never even consider that aspect. That would have ended our relationship faster than my being in love with you."

"So I'm better than Snow White because of the sex? Please, that was obvious from the beginning." Regina rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

Charming wanted to keep the conversation as sincere as possible. It was so hard to express these feelings. He wished simply telling her he loved her was enough, but he knew it wasn't.

"Snow knew I loved you. Most…everyone did."

"Who's 'most everyone'?"

"Aside from your father and Snow? Her dwarf friends, Red Riding Hood, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy. Pretty much everyone who was in on your capture." Regina gave him a dark look he didn't really understand. "Believe me," he continued, "they were not impressed. You have no idea how many people tried to talk me out of this. Everyone tried to "reason" with me. They all swore to me they'd never hurt you, but that my undertaking was too much…insane…ridiculous. I went against a number of people I considered friends for this, Regina."

"With no idea how it would play out." Regina sighed. "So your plan was to capture me, stop my magic, bring me here…and make me fall in love with you?"

"I don't think I'll have to make you." He propped one elbow on the arm of his chair and pillowed his head on it. "I think I can appeal to the woman in you. I think I have already, you're just not willing to admit it."

"Nice try." Regina made a face. "You still haven't told me where me where Snow White is."

"I don't know where she is, and that is the truth." Charming leaned in closer to her. "She knew what was happening, she knew what my plan was. I think she only went along with convincing you that she and I were together because she thought I'd have a change of heart at the end and go off with her. After we captured you, she came to me a last time to try and convince me how mad this was. I told her I wasn't interested, that I had cared about her but that I couldn't love her. She told me she would always be there if I changed my mind…and then she left. I haven't seen her since."

Regina was looking at the floor, thinking. She set her glass down on the small table beside her.

"So she couldn't have her prince….so she left." Charming nodded slowly.

"She loved me, Regina. Truly loved me. And I couldn't give her the same. So since she had saved her kingdom, and she couldn't have her love, she left the kingdom."

He disliked the smug smile that settled over Regina's face. He knew what it meant: she'd decided she'd won. It made him angry. He'd given her so much, told her his feelings, and Snow White was still her number one concern.

"Look," he tried to keep himself from completely losing his temper with her, "if Snow White is the appeal for you, fine. You have what she wanted: you have me. You've won."

"But that's the thing…." Regina looked up at him, her dark eyes burning into him. "I don't _want_ you. I don't love you, I'm not even sure that I really like you. You made your choices, and your decisions. It's not my fault if you made them for the wrong woman."

"Give me a chance." Charming made his appeal. "Just try. Regina, we can connect. Neither of us came from backgrounds to be royalty. We're both simple people inside. I can give you so much. And I will, if you just let me."

Regina was silent for too long. The tip of her tongue pressed against her front teeth. When she finally did look up at him, he saw the first bit of sincerity he'd seen yet.

"Don't think I'm not grateful for saving my life. I know full well the rest of your party would have killed me. But I don't love you…or want you. What's happened between us has just been sex. That's all. And that's all I can give you."

"So you say now." Charming murmured. "You're not the only stubborn one in this conversation, Regina. I will _not_ give up on you."

"You know, I never played you for being so arrogant." Regina gave him a look that almost held respect-almost but not quite. "You never thought this plan would fail? It didn't occur to you that you couldn't manipulate my emotions into your little game?"

"Oh, I thought of that, and I had a plan if it truly fell through. But it's not going to."

"What happens if it fails?" She was too interested. But Charming had sold himself on telling her the truth.

"If this arrangement doesn't work to both of our standards, then I banish you from the kingdom. You can go back to your father's estate, live out your days there. If you try anything again, you'll find yourself in a cell similar to Rumplestiltskin's and you _will_ die in there this time. I'm giving you a second chance, Regina. I don't want to deem you unsalvageable because I don't believe it's true. But I won't give you a third chance."

"You should have given Snow another chance." He absolutely hated the look on her face, and the tone in her voice.

"Trust me," Charming grumbled, swallowing almost all of his wine at once, "a woman capable of murdering entire villages wasn't my choice either. But Snow is so…good. And good can be…." He paused, not expecting her to answer.

"Boring." Regina licked her lips. Charming looked up at her, nodding.

"Boring."

Regina smiled faintly as she rose to her feet.

"Anything else I should know?"

"No," Charming shook his head as he stood as well. "Not at all. Regina-."

"Don't." She shook her head. "I can't give you what you want."

She turned, sweeping from the room leaving him to wonder if he'd truly made the right decision…and if this actually would work the way he wanted it.

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Keep my heart slow_

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

**A/N: So here are your study questions for this chapter: can Regina let go and give Charming a fair chance? Also, have we really seen the last of Snow White? This is one of the stories I actually have a clear direction going with it…so all will be answered in coming chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to dakota1979 and to Vampress2802 for your help on this chapter. I would have been backed into a corner and this fun would never have come out. Thank you all who are reading/reviewing/favoriting this tale as well!**

"Regina, don't be angry." Prince Henry watched his daughter pace back and forth across the parlor rug. "I never wanted to lie to you. I only wanted to help you."

"You're getting very good at handing me over to kings without my consent." Regina turned her head to snap at him.

"Regina." Henry sighed heavily. "You could be happy here. Why won't you just let yourself be happy here?"

"I'm supposed to just be happy with a man who decided he was going to come and claim me?" Regina spun on her heel. "Hardly."

"But King David-."

"I get it." Regina hissed. "I get it. He decided he was in love with me-which he claims to be so passionate about-and went through this grand romantic gesture to save me from a certain execution. In the last week, three different pieces of jewelry have appeared in order to try and show his dedication."

"He's trying to-."

"Bribe me." Regina folded her arms over her chest, and Prince Henry was fairly certain he hadn't seen her this angry in awhile-and that was saying a lot. "That's all they are-bribes. Leopold did the same thing. If he gave me enough jewelry, it would keep me appeased, keep me from being miserable in his loveless marriage and burdening him with complaints."

"It's not-."

"It is." Regina glared at him. "It's the same situation: only a different, younger king."

Who was better in bed, and better looking, but she was not about to say that to her father.

Prince Henry shook his head sadly.

"I hate seeing you unhappy. But once, you told me that you just wanted love. You have that now, can't you just embrace it?"

Regina stopped pacing and sighed heavily. She shook her head, pain and anger crossing her pretty face.

"Because I'm tired of not getting a say in my own life. I can't just love him because he loves me."

"But he's a good man, genuine. He'd protect you from anything-and anyone." They both knew Leopold wouldn't have done that. "Regina," he got up and moved to stand in front of her. He reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips lightly. "I know you just want to be happy. You can be happy here. It will just take some time on your part.

"That was your same argument on Leopold." Regina set her jaw, a look of frustration settled into her eyes as her lips pressed into a tight line. She yanked her hand from her father's and spun away.

She stormed out of the room, passed Charming who gave her a confused look when he met her in the hallway. On the staircase, she paused and looked back at both men.

"Stay away from me-both of you." With that, she disappeared up the staircase.

Charming looked at Prince Henry. The older prince held out his hands and shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He left the doorway where he'd been standing to join Charming in the hallway.

"We knew honesty would have negative results." Charming sighed, watching where she'd disappeared upstairs.

"David," Prince Henry looked over at him, "perhaps it's best to give this up-at least for a little while. I'll take her back to my estate. You can visit, maybe build a new relationship with her there and things will work better."

Charming, however, shook his head.

"I can't do that."

"David," Prince Henry sighed, "this isn't working. If you keep her here, she's going to turn more violently against you. You'll never get what you want from her."

"That may be true," Charming agreed, "but I won't get it letting her go either. If I let her go, then she got exactly what she wanted. She wins. Right now, I've at least impressed her by pulling off this plan. If I let her go, I'm back to being the gullible Prince Charming. If she wins that battle over me, who knows what she'll decide she can win. And if that blocker comes out, we are right back to where we started."

"You could approach the Dark One again, or one of the fairies, see if there's something they can do to permanently stop her magic."

"If there was, I'm sure they would have done it by now." Charming leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs. "Look, Regina has to understand she doesn't just get her way because she threw a fit. I have to make sure that I have exhausted all of my options before I give up on her-and that I perhaps have a better relationship with her than I currently do. She at least has to like me before I can just let her go off."

"Well, you're not winning her with jewelry." Prince Henry advised. At Charming's confused look, he added: "Leopold did the same when he was gone for a long time."

"Ah." The look of realization hit Charming's face. "I didn't consider that."

"Leopold did more damage to her than either of us realizes." It was hard to acknowledge for both of them. Prince Henry hated the idea that he had put his daughter into such a position, Charming hated the idea another man had so tarnished the woman he adored.

"I can get through to her." Charming told him. "I know I can."

"I'm beginning to believe Regina," Prince Henry chuckled. "I haven't decided if you're arrogant or really that optimistic."

"A bit of both never hurt anyone." Charming smiled at him. "Trust me on this one, we will be together."

***Scene****

Prince Henry didn't stay much longer. After he'd left, Charming went to the parlor. There, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and collapsed into a chair to drink it. He'd taken only a few sips when there was a knock on the door. It opened before he could call out.

"Your Majesty," the butler appeared in the doorway, "you'd best see to the…Queen."

"What's wrong?" Charming let his head come to rest on the back of his chair, sighing heavily.

"She's…well…."

"Well what?!" Charming exclaimed, turning to look at the man.

"She…attempted to remove the blocker."

Charming slammed his glass down on the table. He pushed himself up from his chair and stormed out of the room to the staircase.

He'd about had it with his Queen.

****Scene****

Charming threw open the door to the bedroom. Regina turned to face him, her eyes daring him to fight her on this. Sure enough, the left sleeve of her gown was folded back, and there was blood on the skin.

"When, praytell, did you take a knife?" Charming asked. The captain of the guards had handed it over to him in the hallway. "And do you really think I don't have someone watching you?"

Regina said nothing, she just turned away from him. Sighing, Charming crossed the room and spun her to face him by her upper arm.

"Let go of me!" Regina pulled back angrily. "I don't want your help. I don't want anything from you."

"Would you just let me look?!" Charming snapped. He was still stronger than her, and he could still overpower her. He turned her arm over.

There was a cut beneath the blocker, nearer to her wrist. It wasn't deep, and Charming could still see the faint indent of the blocker under her skin. The bleeding had stopped, but the blood had still dried on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" No response. "God damn it, Regina." Charming shook his head as he stepped back from her. "I have no idea what to do with you."

"I've got a few suggestions." Regina looked down at the blood on her skin. "Or are you still convinced you can force me to love you by holding me here?"

"You want to go?" Charming shrugged, motioning towards the door, "go. Go and see how far you get with the villagers still out for your head. It's your choice."

"Take the blocker out and I can do anything."

"Ok," Charming nodded. "And what are you going to fight for now? Snow White is out of the kingdom. And what are you going to fight with? Your guards are in prison."

"I didn't say I was going to fight."

"Oh. Ok. So then what are you going to do with yourself?"

"I'll-." He'd thrown her off guard. The expression on her face showed that. She was fighting for a response and clearly didn't have one.

"That's what I thought." Charming sighed. "Then perhaps you'd rather stay here, where you'll at least have access to staff ready to wait on you, food, all of your belongings and a variety of other necessities. Or are you insistent on making yourself miserable?"

"I'm not making myself miserable!"

"You aren't?"

"My father will be glad to have me."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. So you're going to go sit at his estate and keep an eye on him? How devoted. What else will you do?"

Regina was silent. Her lips folded into a frown.

"That's what I thought." Charming nodded. "You don't know what you'll do with yourself now that you don't have Snow White to obsess over. You've lost sight of how to do anything that will make you happy."

"That's not true."

"Are you going to go out and seek love again? Find someone else who will love you with your reputation? Without question? Someone who isn't afraid of you?"

"So I'm supposed to love you because no one else will want me?" Regina stepped further back from him. "You endear yourself to me more and more every day, Charming."

"I'm stating the obvious, Regina. People are afraid of you, and they hate you. Leaving here, even to go back to your father's, isn't going to perfect your life."

"Fine." Regina snapped. "Fine. No, I don't expect to find love again-because the love of my life is dead. And there will not be another."

"You mean Daniel?" He almost enjoyed the look of shock on her face. "Did you really think your father didn't tell me about him?"

"You know nothing about that."

"I know enough." Charming got up, moving closer to her. "He was your family's stable boy, and you loved him. You two were engaged, you wanted to run off together, and your mother killed him. He's buried on your father's estate."

"You have no right to-."

"I know about losing people you love." Charming murmured, reaching out for her hand. "I've lost before. And if something happened to you, I would kill the party responsible for it." That took the anger off of her face for a moment. Charming squeezed her hand gently before releasing it and stepping away from her. "Get that cut cleaned up before it gets infected, or starts bleeding again. And if you think I'm going to give you a second chance to hurt yourself, you've got another thought coming."

****Scene***

They spent the next four days moving around the castle while ignoring each other. The only times they were actually in the same room was for meals-Charming was leaving nothing to chance now with Regina's attempt at removing the blocker.

He had not told Prince Henry, but he had an idea. If nothing else, Regina needed to see how things really were in the villages. It needed to be done carefully, under secure guard. He was taking her with him. They would only go to the smaller, quieter villages.

It was while he was putting together all the pieces of this plan that fate intervened. He was alone in his library when one of the maid's came in.

"Your Majesty, you have visitors."

"Oh?" Charming looked up.

"One of them is…the Blue Fairy."

Charming's face showed his displeasure. Blue had been one of the most adamant that Regina should be executed. He was not keen on having her in the same castle as his queen.

"Send her in." He nodded, frowning.

A moment later, the blue ball of light was buzzing around him. It was followed by several of his guards.

"Your Majesty." Blue smiled as she bowed.

"Blue." Charming leaned back in his chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to speak to you about…." She sighed. "Some things that are going on in the villages."

"Do tell." Charming folded his hands.

"There is….a good bit of hostility towards the queen in the villages. It's leading to uprisings. Something has to be done to calm them down."

"To begin with, the Queen's execution is off the table." Charming stared at her. "We had an agreement."

He saw the look of disappointment on her face. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but it had shown just the same. His anger rose. Granted, things were not great with Regina right now….but he was not about to kill her. Not after they'd made it this far, and after the promises he'd made.

"Of course not," she quickly recovered. "How…is the Queen?"

"She's fine." Charming nodded. "I have to say, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you here. In my home. So close to her."

"I mean your queen no harm." Blue held up tiny hands in defense. "Light magic doesn't do that-that's dark magic's place. Something your Queen is incredibly familiar with."

"What do you want?" Charming asked, annoyed.

"I want you to go to the villages and calm the villagers down. I want to you to advise them that everything is all right."

"The Queen is powerless."

"They don't know that. You need to go and tell them, explain to them that she's no longer a threat." Blue fluttered around him too much like a bug for his liking. He didn't like disliking a fairy so much.

"All right." Charming gave in partially because he wanted her to leave, and partially because he knew she was right. He was the king, and he needed to calm things down. It had been his decision to save Regina, and if he was going to hold this title, he needed to be the one to reassure them the Queen would not rise to power as she had before.

"I'll go tomorrow," he promised the fairy. "I'll talk to my guards tonight to map out the worst. I'll go to them."

"I'd give the Queen extra protection if I were you, Charming."

"Understood." Charming stood up. "But she's perfectly safe here as long as she doesn't leave the castle."

"Good." Blue smiled. "Perhaps on my next visit…she'll be up to company."

"Stranger things have happened." He was mentally reminding himself that he himself had not actually spoken words to Regina in four days. It couldn't last forever.

"I hope it continues to go well for you, your Majesty." Blue smiled. "You deserve it."

He got the feeling she wanted to add more, but she didn't. Charming simply smiled his thanks.

"I'll walk you out. Thank you for making me aware of the situation."

"You're incredibly welcome." The fairy flew beside him as they walked to the main hallway. "Well, your Majesty, I will see you…."

Her words broke off. Charming turned to follow her gaze and saw Regina posed at the top of the stairs. Her glare was set into the fairy, and for the moment Charming was just happy she was displeased with someone else.

"I will see you soon." Charming turned back to Blue.

"Yes. Goodbye, your Majesty." She flew quickly out of the door. Charming smiled, and then turned to the stairs.

"How does it feel to know that you can terrify a being like that?"

"I rather enjoy it, honestly." Regina smirked, strolling down the stairs. "I thought I'd lost my touch, but no, I'm still terrifying insects."

"Fairies."

"Same thing." Regina folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the door the fairy had flown through. "What was_ she_ doing here, anyway?"

"She came to inform me the villagers are less than thrilled with the fact that you still live." He smiled, watching as her angry glare turned back on him. "Oh what? I didn't make them hate you."

"No, you're darling Snow White did." Regina snapped. "And her equally appaling father."

"I'm not in the mood to have this argument with you." Charming sighed, turning away from her. "Although I will say, I wasn't pleased she stopped by…but now I'm rather glad she did."

"Why is that?" Regina gave him a look he was so familiar with that he almost enjoyed, even though she was clearly calling him an idiot without saying the word.

"Because you haven't spoken to me in four days-and now you're talking to me."

"You know what, Charming? You are the most arrogant-."

"Regina," Charming started walking down the hallway, "I do have other things to do tonight. Save it."

***Scene***

He had gathered six of his best soldiers, including the captain. A quick conversation indicated to him that his soldiers knew about the uprisings.

"And no one mentioned this to me?" He looked around the room.

"With all do respect, your Majesty," the Captain of the Guard appeared a bit ashamed, "we thought you had more important things to deal with. It is, in honesty, why you have soldiers. Our job is to handle these uprisings."

"But apparently you didn't." Charming sighed. "So now I have to go out."

"I am sorry, your Majesty." The Captain lowered his head. "I'll go with you."

"No," Charming shook his head as he paced around the edge of the library table, "you'll stay here. I need someone I can trust here with the Queen."

"Of course, Sire."

"The rest of you are coming with me. We leave first thing in the morning."

The soldiers nodded. Charming wondered just how bad this was going to be. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be king. At all. There were days that returning to being a shepherd sounded like the best idea he could imagine.

****Scene***

Surprisingly enough, things did not go terribly in the villages. Charming found quickly that the villagers had more respect for him as king than he had realized-it was Regina they truly hated.

"You must trust me." He had pulled his horse onto a hillside so everyone in the crowd could see him. "Have things not been better for you since the Queen's imprisonment?"

The villagers murmured. He saw some nods, heard a much calmer tone amongst them.

"The Queen is powerless." He assured them. "She remains in my castle, without magic. I promise you: she will never hurt anyone again. If you trust in me, you will see it. The Evil Queen is gone. The woman who remains is just as ordinary as you or I."

The looks on their faces indicated that some of the unease was gone. Charming smiled.

"Keep up your farms and your trades. Continue preparing for winter. Send riders to the castle if you need assistance, and we will do our best for you. I care more for the safety and prosperity of my people than I do myself. Trust in me, and I will not fail you."

Maybe he was better than he thought, maybe he doubted himself to easily, but when the villagers cheered him, he realized he actually felt good, momentarily enjoyed being king.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" The soldier on his right asked as they rode on.

"I'm listening." Charming glanced over at him.

"There was no way we could have resolved this. The villagers want you, they respect you. They will listen to you. If we tell the Queen is no threat, they get more alarmed because the Queen's methods were to send her guards. If you come, it shows how unlike her that you are."

Charming hadn't thought of it quite like that, and it made him smile.

"Perhaps I'm better at this than I thought." The soldier chuckled.

"I'm inclined to agree, your Majesty."

***Scene******

It was moments like this, when things were going their best, that they always seemed to take a turn for the worst.

When Charming rode up to the castle, the Captain of the Guards came running from the castle.

"Your Majesty!"

"What is it?" Charming landed on the ground in one motion. He didn't have to ask if it was about Regina.

"The Queen-." He gasped. "She-."

"She what?!" Charming pressed.

"She was attacked."

Charming felt his legs go weak in fear. After everything had gone so well, had he come home to find the one thing that mattered most gone?

"She's fine!" The Captain held up one hand in reassurance. "She wasn't hurt. I stopped him in time."

"Who?"

"Marius Alexander." Charming frowned. The soldier named was from an area that had been regularly attacked by Regina's Black Knights. It didn't much surprise him that the man had held a grudge against the Queen.

But now he realized he had something worse on his hands-the danger had penetrated his own castle.

"I'm going to see her." Charming started for the castle. "Tonight, the Queen goes nowhere alone. I want only the best with her-and outside her bedroom all night. Chose well."

"What are you going to do, your Majesty?"

"Tomorrow," Charming called over his shoulder, "she goes to her father's estate for the time being."

***Scene****

In her bedroom, Regina was apparently trying to keep herself angry, but her pale complexion, and the fact that her hands kept shaking gave her away.

"Are you hurt?" Charming rushed across the room to her, taking her hands in his. She was still so shaken, she didn't even argue with him. Instead, she simply shook her head no.

"I'm all right." She nodded, taking a step away from him. "So much for your theory on safety."

"I'm sorry." Charming reached for her hands again. "Regina, I never thought-."

"You clearly didn't think this out entirely." She pulled further away from him. "After all of your talk, someone still tries to slit my throat."

"Tell me what happened." Charming had heard a brief tale as he made his way to her room, but he wanted it first hand from her.

The incident had apparently shaken Regina more than she was prepared to admit. She wrapped her arms around herself, turning from him.

"I was here, alone. He…let himself into the room. I wasn't surprised, I know the guards come in. But he grabbed me from behind, and…he put a knife against my throat. He would have killed me….if your Captain of the Guards hadn't come in at that moment."

Charming let out a slow breath.

"I left the Captain specifically in charge of you. We both owe him a great deal."

"I assume you've taken care of the other?" Regina glanced over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow.

"He'll be executed on grounds of attempted murder of the Queen." Regina smirked at his words.

"I didn't think you had execution in you, Charming."

"Trust me," Charming crossed to her, moving directly in front of her, "I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Especially now that we've proven I'm not safe here as you so often claim."

"I've thought of that." Charming sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to your father's estate until I can sort through my staff and make sure this place is safe again."

"Like I'll return here with you." Regina looked entirely too thrilled with these results.

"You are the only person I have ever known who can turn someone attempting to killing them into a victory."

"I never dreamed it would be so easy to use someone's anger against me to get what I wanted in the end." Regina smiled, and it was an arrogant smile he'd seen on her. Charming had to remind himself she could have been murdered only a few hours earlier. Otherwise, he might have strangled her.

"We'll discuss your return later. We're not quite ready for that part yet." Charming advised. "Pack your things tonight. I have my best guards-picked by the Captain-watching you tonight. You'll be safe."

Regina no longer looked thrilled. She suddenly looked frightened again.

"I'm not sure of that."

"Guess you'll have to trust me." Charming gave her a serious look. Regina frowned.

"I haven't trusted you yet."

"Oh, that's not quite true." Charming almost laughed as he reached up and laid one hand on her cheek. "Women don't let men they don't trust tie them up during sex. You trust me to some extent, Regina. We both know that. But I don't blame you for being frightened."

She quickly turned her head away, staring back out at the early evening sunlight. Charming wished for nothing more that she would reach out for him, let him comfort her. But she was content to stew in her own anger and fear. Her own stubbornness would be her undoing. That was one thing of which Charming was certain.

**Scene***

The next morning, Regina didn't look as though she'd slept well. Charming also knew that the fact that he was waking her up earlier than normal wasn't helping anything.

"I'll feel better with you at your father's," he told her as the carriage started off across the countryside. "I'll leave a few of my guards there. But hopefully, no one will know that you're there."

Regina was staring out the window, her long dark blue gown lying smoothly around her. Her fingers were clasped together in her lap. While she still held herself with her normal confidence, there was something about her that seemed uneasy.

"Regina?" Charming asked gently. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course." She frowned out the window. "I was just thinking…it's frightening when someone can get that close to you…so easily."

"I should have given you better security." Charming meant it. He'd been up thinking about it most of the night. It was his stupidity that had got them into this mess. He had sworn to protect her, and to keep her safe, and because of his staff, he was taking her away from him.

Would he be able to get her back? Could he win her over when she wasn't in his castle? In all honesty, he didn't know.

They rode in silence for a while. The carriage was surrounded by his guards. Charming wasn't afraid on this trip. Across from him, Regina dozed, apparently not frightened by the trip either.

Charming himself had lulled nearly to sleep by the carriage wheels when a shout brought him to attention. The shout was immediately followed by the sound of a commotion outside. His hand went to the sword at his belt. Across from him, Regina jolted awake.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He realized that the carriage had stopped. "Stay here." Charming reached for the carriage door.

It was then that he heard a thump from outside the carriage that sounded too much like an arrow hitting. Suddenly a face appeared at the window.

"Your Majesty!" The Captain called in. "Attack! Stay inside!" Charming pulled his hand away from the door. Regina met his eyes across the carriage. He saw fear in them.

"It's all right." He reached for her hand, squeezing it. "It's why we have guards."

An arrow hit the outside edge of the window. Regina gasped, her eyes flying towards place where the arrow now pierced.

Shouts echoed from outside the carriage. Charming was certain he heard the phrase "…the Queen!" from outside. He didn't need to see what was happening. Another scream from outside. This one of pain. Which side, he wasn't sure. Actually, how many were attacking, he wasn't sure.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called from outside. The noise was too near them, too close to the carriage. Charming didn't waste time trying to find out what was going on. He simply did the only thing he could think of. He threw himself across the carriage onto Regina.

"I've got you." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. His left arm wrapped around her head, his hand cupping it. His right arm held her upper body to him. "Nothing's going to-Ah!"

Something had penetrated his arm. He was almost certain it was an arrow. He'd felt it slice through the flesh but he wasn't about to move to find out for sure.

Regina's chest rose and feel rapidly beneath him. Angry voices came from outside. The guards apparently had everything under control now. The door was easing open.

"Your Majesties?" The Captain was leaning in. "Anyone-?"

"Yes." Charming pulled back. There was an arrow in the muscle of his left arm. But neither he nor Regina had to say it. If his arm hadn't been there, it would have been her head. Regina looked at him, trembling.

"Your Majesty, you're hurt." The Captain reached in. "Let me-."

"No." Charming took hold of the arrow, braced himself and pulled. The arrow hurt just as much coming out as it did going in. Now that it was out, Charming shrugged off the blue cloak he was wearing. He turned his arm, examining the wound.

"Let me-." Regina murmured. He was already ripping the fabric to expose the gash.

"It's all right." He looked from her to the Captain. "It's only a flesh wound. It will heal. Who was it?"

"Locals, we believe. They must have heard from someone at the castle. No one could have been close enough to know otherwise."

"An inside source." Charming held the fabric of his cloak against his arm. Blood was already soaking through. "I'll need stitches when we get to the estate. But I'm all right."

"You're sure?" The Captain asked. Charming nodded.

"Send a rider ahead to alert the Prince. Tell him the Queen isn't hurt." He looked at Regina. She nodded, dark eyes wide in her pale face.

"You're certain, your Majesty?" This time the Captain turned his question directly to her, looking her over closely.

"I'm certain." Regina swallowed hard. "I'm fine. Let's just…get out of here. Please?" Charming gave the Caption a quick look and motioned away.

"As the Queen wishes." The Captain stepped back, closing the door behind him. They heard the voices from outside before the carriage started again.

"We have to get to safety. Then we'll sort this out." He assured her.

"I'm not arguing." Regina stared at him. "Charming-."

"Regina, I mean it. It's just a flesh wound. We'll clean it, stitch it, I'll be fine."

"No," Regina shook her head. She seemed to be in shock. Perhaps it was too much in such a short amount of time. "If you hadn't…."

"Let's not think about that, shall we?" Charming arched a brow in her direction.

They were silent for the remainder of the trip. Charming kept mentally checking himself. He felt a bit out of sorts, but that was probably just adrenaline from the attack and from being injured. His arm surprisingly didn't hurt that much. The bleeding was slowing, which was good. He carefully pulled the cloak fabric off and dabbed lightly with just an edge. They'd been lucky.

***Scene****

When they reached the estate, the Captain lifted Regina out carefully.

"Father!" She fell into his arms.

"Oh Regina." The Prince held her tightly. "What on earth happened?"

"We were attacked, by who I'm not entirely sure." Charming stepped out carefully.

"What happened to your arm?" Prince Henry eased Regina to the side so he could get a better look at Charming.

"That would have been an arrow meant for your daughter's head." Charming sighed. "We were lucky."

"Apparently so." Prince Henry kept one arm on Regina as he stepped towards the door. "Come inside, I'll have one of the servants look at your arm."

***Scene****

"Regina isn't safe anymore at my estate." Charming's arm had been stitched and bandaged. It still ached a bit, but he could ignore that. "She had to stay here-at least until I can sort out my staff."

"I don't think you should go back either." Prince Henry leaned back in his chair, carefully balancing his coffee cup on the arm. "You're not safe either."

"How so?" Charming hadn't thought of his own safety. He'd assumed he would be so well liked, no one would hurt him.

"Well, if you want to kill the Queen, you kill the source of her protection. Without you to protect her, she's fair game to anyone."

He hadn't thought of that at all. But the Prince was right.

"Killing you is easier to get Snow White back into the kingdom, and to get her on the throne."

"Not that I care who holds the throne," Charming muttered, "but I'd prefer neither Regina nor I end up dead over it." He sighed and got to his feet, beginning to pace the room. "What do you suggest?"

"Stay here, until you can fully investigate your staff. You need to know everything about everyone. Then you might be safe to return."

"The soldiers I left earlier are bringing the men they captured back to my estate." Charming leaned against the wall. "They'll be questioned there, and we can find out who the insider was that told them we were leaving. We'll get this straightened out."

****Scene****

Outside the kitchen, the cook and a young red haired maid watched as a stable hand approached.

"Queen's like a damn cat, she has nine lives." The stable hand stated as he joined them. The cook snorted his approval.

"Shame the King had to get hurt. Can't even say it was worth it, since the bitch still lives."

"Well, I might have something to help that." The stable hand reached into his pocket. From it, he withdrew a tiny glass vile, only about an inch long. It contained a clear liquid. "Put a couple of drops of this into her dinner tonight. That should cut out a few lives."

The cook took the vile, held it up to the light.

"What is it?"

"A quick acting poison. You give her enough, she'll be dead before she hits the floor." The cook smiled.

"Wade give this to you?"

"Sent it with a rider from the castle. They weren't expecting the King to bring her off so quickly. Has to be done here."

"Well I've got no problem with." The cook slipped the vile into the pocket of his apron.

"Are you sure…?" The maid looked nervously between the two men. "The King said that the Queen is harmless….and she hasn't done anything. And Prince Henry wouldn't-."

"Hasn't done anything?" The stable hand turned to her. "Have you forgotten the Queen's reign? Have you forgotten what she did to this countryside?"

"No, but since she was apprehended…."

"Prince Henry's blind to his only child." The cook grumbled. "And the King's obviously under some spell. Once the Queen's dead, the spell will break and he'll seek out Snow White again. Then Snow White will be our queen." He turned to face the maid directly.

"You just make sure you give her the bowl I tell you. We don't want to accidently kill the King, or Prince Henry."

****Scene****

Regina was silent as the three settled into dinner at the dining room. Charming wasn't feeling much like conversation either. Prince Henry simply glanced between the two of them.

"Did you tell her?" He leaned back the maid placed a bowl on the table before him.

"Not yet."

"Tell me what?" Regina looked suspiciously at Charming.

"I'm going to stay here as well." Charming told her. "It isn't safe for me to go back either."

Regina glanced up at the maid who put her soup down in front of her. The girl did it quickly, immediately turning away and hurrying out of the room.

"It's…probably for the best." She picked up her spoon, idly stirring it through liquid in the bowl.

"I agree." Prince Henry looked at his daughter. "We can't take any risks. Not with either of your safety."

Regina nodded, not responding as she brought a spoonful of soup to her lips, taking a small taste before slipping it between her lips.

"I take it the risks weren't on your radar when you formed this plan." Regina ate another spoonful of soup.

"Well, not exactly…." Charming had to admit she was right about that. He'd assumed that he, at least, was perfectly safe. Regina shook her head, putting her spoon back into her soup.

Suddenly, a strange look crossed her face. Her hand raised to her throat, touching it gently before the look on her face changed from confusion to fear.

"Regina?" Charming pushed his chair back, his eyes burning into her. Sudden fear crept through him. Something was wrong. Badly wrong.

Regina opened her mouth, but no sound came out. One hand gripped her throat while the other held onto the table. She made a strange, choking sound; her eyes squeezed shut and she suddenly slid from the chair. She fell to the floor on her back, the hand holding her throat landed beside her head as the other fell across her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/reads/follows/favorites!**

**I have a whole soundtrack to this story on my Spotify, so I'm going to start sharing it as best I can with chapters. Song for this chapter: Meat Loaf's "I'd Lie For You-and That's the Truth"….it's also the song for the next chapter.**

"Regina!" Charming landed beside her at the same moment as Prince Henry. "Regina!"

_Nononononono…she can't be dead. _She couldn't have left him like this. Couldn't have. No.

"Is she….?" Prince Henry whispered. Charming didn't know how to answer him. His fingers fumbled against her throat, feeling for the pulse point that should have been there.

Yes, _yes. _It _was_ there. Weak, faint, but there.

"No, but not by much." Charming looked back at the king. Frantically, he wondered what had caused this.

Could it have been an accident? Her heart, perhaps? Stranger things had happened. Humans had all sorts of health ailments that could take them quickly.

Two attempts on her life and she suddenly fell over dead from a heart problem? Not likely.

His eyes went to the table, fell on the bowl at her place setting….

"Poison." He murmured.

The door flew open, and three of the guards rushed into the room. Charming barely noticed a woman was with them.

"Your Majesty!" The Captain fell to the ground beside him. "What's happened?"

"I'm too late." The woman stood in the doorway, shaking her head. "Your Majesty, is she dead?"

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" Charming stared at the woman. "What do you know?"

"Your Majesty, there's no time. Is she alive?"

"Yes." Charming didn't take his eyes from her. "She's alive."

"Then there's a chance. Bring her upstairs."

Charming scooped Regina gently into his arms. She didn't respond. It was like lifting a corpse. As he started for the door, he turned to the Captain.

"Get everyone from that kitchen. Let no one leave. Someone knows what happened to her-and I'm going to find out what, and who."

*****Scene*******

Upstairs, Charming gently laid Regina on her bed. There was no sound from her. He could feel her body struggling to breathe. Her eyes stayed closed, never even attempted to open.

"What happened to her?" Charming asked. The woman he now recognized as one of the maids from his estate-an older woman named Rose, who had long flowing gray hair down her back.

Rose produced a knife from a bag she'd been carrying.

"Turn her so I can access the back of her gown."

"What are you doing?" Charming exclaimed. Rose looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Your Majesty, you must trust me. She needs unrestricted air right now. It's no time for corsets."

Reluctantly, Charming eased Regina gently onto her side. Rose worked the knife into the fabric of Regina's gown, slitting it down her back. She pulled the fabric apart before nodding to him.

"Lay her down." Charming glanced over his shoulder at Prince Henry. The older man had stayed towards the back of the chamber, his face reflecting how Charming felt.

"What's happened to her?" Charming asked again.

"I thought I might be able to get here before, but I didn't. There were whispers among the staff at your estate that there was a plot to poison the Queen. They'd been planning for it there…but when you took her away, they had to change their plan. So the poison was sent here."

"Who was it?"

"Several members of your kitchen staff. Only a few of the guards. None of the maids. I can tell you who exactly if you bring them here."

As she spoke, she was rummaging in her bag, producing a small mortar and pestle. From a small drawstring bag, she shook a few herbs into it.

"What are you doing?" Charming never took his eyes from the herbs.

"I was a healer, and a midwife, once. I can help her, a bit. You can send for a doctor if you wish, but they'll probably do no better than I."

"So you can save her?" Prince Henry stepped forward, moving to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know." The woman looked up. "You'll have to find out what type of poison was used. Some poisons require specific antidotes."

She pressed her hand to Regina's forehead. Frowning, she worked two fingers on either side of her throat.

"Fever, her throat is swollen. There's a number that can cause this. You'll have to question those involved."

"No doubt of that." Charming growled. He was already planning executions for _all_ of the involved.

Rose removed a small bottle from the bag. She poured the liquid from it into the herbs and mixed them into a thick potion.

"What is that?" Charming didn't know anything about this woman. He wasn't sure how he felt about letting her treat Regina.

"Licorice." She took Regina's chin in her hand, eased her mouth open. "Elm, sage. They might help, _might_. They're good for treating sore throats and swelling. But if her throat keeps swelling, and fully closes, there's nothing I can do."

She poured a small amount of the liquid into Regina's mouth. Holding Regina's mouth closed, the maid gently rubbed Regina's throat. She turned to Charming.

"See if you can find out what type of poison was used. Depending on what it was, I can treat it. We have to get the swelling down as soon as possible. And I have to treat the fever. It will kill her if we don't get it under control."

"David." Prince Henry's hand was on his arm. "Go. I know you want to stay with her, but you must find out what caused this. We can't let her die."

Charming squeezed his eyes shut, nodding.

"All right." He leaned down, pressed his lips against Regina's forehead. "I will not let you die." He whispered against her skin. "I promise."

In the hallway, one of the guards met him instantly.

"Your Majesty, what can we do?"

"Find me the Blue Fairy." Charming stated, heading to the stairs.

******Scene**********

"What did you do to her?!" Charming screamed at the cook seated before him. One of the guards had his sword resting on the man's shoulder. Cooperation did not seem to be in his plans.

"I don't know nothing." The man spat, looking at him. "I don't know what happened to the Queen."

"You are the ONLY ONE who could have done it." Charming paced back and forth across the room.

Beside the cook, the young maid lowered her head. Charming sure he saw tears on the girl's cheeks.

"You." He turned on the girl. "What happened to the Queen? You gave her the soup. Did you know?"

"Please, your Majesty-." She whispered between sobs.

"TELL ME!" Charming screamed, dropping down in front of her. He was prepared to rip the entire room apart to find out what had happened. "What. Happened. To. The. QUEEN!"

"Don't you dare." Charming heard the cook hiss in a low growl beside the girl. The guard heard it too, yanking the sword closer to the man's throat.

"It was in the soup…." The girl whispered, burying her face into her hands. "He put it in…it came from….from someone at your estate."

"She was supposed to be dead before she hit the floor." The cook snarled. "Apparently didn't give her enough."

"What was it?" Charming leaned into the man's face. "What did you give her?"

"I don't know." The cook smirked. "No idea. Just know it was supposed to be deadly. Which I still have hopes it was."

"Kill him." Charming looked up at the guard. "You," he turned back to the maid, "what was it?"

"I don't know. I know just what he said."

"Who gave it to him?"

"Colton. From the stables." The girl looked up at Charming through tear stained green eyes. "Please, your Majesty."

"Did he say who brought it from my castle?" Charming felt bad for her, but he felt worse for Regina-who was dying upstairs.

"A…I…a man I don't know. Wade?"

"One of the guards." The guard holding the sword on the cook spoke up. "Think his wife was killed by the Queen's Black Knights."

"Bring him here." Charming got up. "I want everyone involved dead." He looked down at the maid. "Except for her. Lock her up. And kill no one until I have a name of this poison."

He could not, in good faith, kill a woman who had tried to help him. It countered everything he was trying to do with Regina. Men who had openly put poison in her food-that was an entirely different situation.

******Scene*************

Charming stormed into the bedroom. Rose had settled Regina into bed. She'd dressed her in a white nightgown, and undone the complex twist of her hair. It now lay on the pillow in a low ponytail. Charming didn't like it. She looked too much like she had in the dungeons.

But her physical appearance was far worse. Her lips were tinged blue, and her skin far too pale. Her chest was still struggling for breath.

"Regina, darling." Charming moved to her side, gently taking her hand.

"Did you find anything?" Rose asked anxiously. "Your Majesty, we have to know."

"We will." Charming assured her. "My guards are getting all of those involved together. We'll find out."

"Your Majesty!" The door to the room was opened, and a guard entered followed by a blue ball of light.

"What's happened?" The Blue Fairy flew to his side.

"Blue!" Charming exclaimed. He was hated to ask her for help-partially because he wasn't certain she would. "Can you help her?"

_Would _she help her?

The fairy fluttered over Regina's unconscious form. She turned, looking from one to the other.

"She was poisoned?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"We have no idea. Can you tell?"

"Perhaps." Blue moved closer. Slowly, she waved her tiny wand. A blue haze surrounded Regina's upper body.

Suddenly Regina gasped. She began coughing as her chest heaved. Her lungs sucked in much needed air. She collapsed against the pillows, still panting weakly.

"You did it." Charming stared at Regina in shock and amazement. This was better than he had hoped for. Relief flooded through his body. Regina would survive. He was sure of it.

"No, not quite." Blue turned to face him. "I was able to reduce the swelling in her throat so she can breath. The spell will only last for a day, maybe two. If you can find the name of the poison, I can help you get an antidote. But you have to move quickly. She doesn't have much time."

Rose was already at Regina's side. She had already mixed a concoction and was spooning it carefully into her mouth.

"Herbs can only do so much, Majesty." She turned to him, giving him a serious look. "Go and speak to those you can. We _must_ know. Now."

********Scene*********

The cook, the Captain of the Guards determined, did not know the name of the poison. He had only put the poison into the soup. He was the one Charming wanted dead most of all, only because his smug attitude was disgusting him.

Colton from the stables knew, but was not telling. Apparently when a man knew he was going to be executed, he would rather die for regicide than for attempted murder.

The ones brought from Charming's estate looked more frightened than anything. With the exception of Wade, who simply looked bored.

Charming had a nagging suspicion that many of those from his estate had known about the plan, but not participated. It raised the question of execution. How did you not execute all of them? How did you determine who were more innocent than others?

"You try to kill the Queen and you don't even want to gloat about it?" Charming paced in front of Wade. The man shrugged.

"Oh, I do. I'll go down in history as the man who killed the Evil Queen."

"Fine." Charming leaned back on the wall, facing the man. "Fine. You killed the Queen. What did you use?"

"Don't change your words on me, your Majesty. " The man folded his arms over his chest, settling into his chair. "Queen's still alive. If I tell you what I used, you find an antidote. Come see me when she's dead, I'll gladly tell you at the funeral."

"Oh?" Charming moved in front of the man again. "So whatever it was, there's an antidote?" For a moment, Wade looked shaken. Then his smile came again.

"Sure, there's a lot of antidotes to a lot of poisons. The one I used has one. You figure it out." He paused, and then met Charming's eyes. "Live with that, your Majesty: the Queen died from something that could have been cured."

"That's your problem." Charming settled face to face with the man. "The Queen_ isn't_ dead. And you will tell me what you used."

"No, no I won't." Wade let his hands fall casually to his knees. "The Queen needs to die so your spell will be broke, and you'll find Snow White. Then Snow White will be queen. You'll thank me soon enough. And regret the day the Queen made you kill me."

Charming lunged for him, but the Captain caught his arm.

"Sire, no!" He held the king back, squeezing his upper arm. "You'll do the Queen no good."

"We have to find another way." Charming muttered, walking away from the man. "They all know they're going to die. They're not going to tell as long as the Queen is alive."

"So we tell them the Queen has died." The Captain nodded anxiously. Charming wondered just when the man had become so loyal to both him and Regina. Not that he was complaining, but regardless. "They'll talk then?"

"That's the first trick they know we'll use." Charming frowned, shaking his head. "No, I think we're just going to have to figure this out ourselves." The Captain of the Guard simply stared at him.

"Your Majesty…"

"Do you have another way?" Charming demanded of the other man. The Captain lowered his eyes. "No, I thought not. So we have to determine the poison ourselves."

"How?" The Captain apparently saw no use in arguing with him. Charming didn't blame his concern. He didn't know how to identify a poison either.

"Is the soup still in the dining room?"

"I…believe so." Charming nodded.

"Get it. Put it in a jar, or a bottle, or something. Don't touch it, in case it's that toxic. We have to find a way."

**********Scene***************

Prince Henry, Rose and Blue looked at him when Charming and the Captain burst in. He saw the looks on their faces. Everyone wanted him to have the answer.

"Did you find it?" Rose jumped to her feet.

"No." Charming held up a sealed Mason jar. "We're going to have to solve this on our own."

Their faces fell. This was not the solution anyone wanted.

"Your Majesty-." Rose gave him a desperate look. "We can't-."

"You have to." Charming looked passed her to Blue. "You can do so much. Determining a poison must be one of them."

"All I can do is try." The fairy sighed sadly. "There's no promises."

"Sire, they won't tell you?" Rose pleaded, shooting a glance over her shoulder at Regina. "We're wasting the Queen's time."

"They will do nothing while she's alive." Charming exclaimed. His frustration was wearing him down. "They're waiting for her to die. They know they're dying either way. We can't rely on them."

Rose frowned at him, but she took the jar from Charming's hand. Charming moved to the bed, sat down beside Regina.

"How is she?" He murmured to Prince Henry. Henry shook his head. "Regina, darling," Charming leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. It was burning hot under them. "Hang on, darling. You're not going to die."

"Arenrose." Blue suddenly said. Charming turned.

"What?"

"Arenrose." Blue was hovering over the jar that Rose held in her hand. From it, a green smoke was flowing. "It has to be."

"No," Rose shook her head, "no, Arenrose is lethal. She should be dead."

"They didn't use enough." Blue explained, shaking her tiny head. "Or the poison was weak. I'm almost certain it's Arenrose."

"'Almost certain' won't save Regina." Charming tightened his fingers on Regina's hand. "We _need_ certain."

Blue circled over the jar again. The strange green mist rose higher from within it. Charming got the faint scent of almonds.

"Almonds." Rose nodded. "It _is_ Arenrose."

"What is Arenrose?" Charming asked, glancing between the two.

"It's a strong poison made of a vine and elm. When mixed properly it gives off the aroma of almonds." Rose turned suddenly as Regina coughed weakly. She crossed to the bed, easing Charming aside as she reached it. Her fingers felt along Regina's throat. Charming and Prince Henry both held their breath. But Rose shook her head and stood up.

"She's all right. She's still breathing."

"Wait," Blue pointed, "look at her neck."

Charming turned. Along Regina's jugular vein, dark brown lines ran through her skin. Rose made a noise of disproval.

"That's Arenrose for certain. That's what it does. It closes off the throat, choking the victim immediately. The Queen's throat clearly didn't swell all the way. She was still getting a small bit of air. It's all that saved her."

"What do we do?" Charming was less than excited about a history lesson on the poison that was killing the Queen. "Is there an antidote?"

"Goldenbloom." Blue flew closer to him. "It grows in the swamps."

"I'm going." Charming got up from the bed, starting for the door.

"Wait." Blue flew in front of him. "You can't go alone. Let me get Green. She can find it for you."

Waiting was not on Charming's agenda.

"Hurry." He insisted irritably to the fairy.

"We have a little bit of time." Blue attempted to reassure him. "My spell will last at least a day. Maybe longer. I'll go now though."

Charming could only nod as he opened the door for her. He wasn't sure how he'd last until morning. In the hallway, he beckoned to the Captain.

"Kill no one until we have the antidote. We may have to take a chance they'll tell us if this doesn't work."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Charming closed the door, leaned against it ,exhausted. Prince Henry looked at him, and then back down at Regina.

"What do we do?" He looked at Rose.

"Keep her comfortable." The older woman was holding a damp cloth against Regina's forehead. "But she's in a great deal of danger. Arenrose attacks the internal organs-mainly the liver and the kidneys. We have to try and get water into her. Even with the antidote, she could still have damage."

Charming sat down beside Regina. Rose stood, handed him the cloth.

"Sit with her, your Majesty. Talk to her-both of you. See if she'll respond."


	10. Chapter 10

_Her brain struggled so hard to find consciousness. _

_ She had a fever. She knew that. Knew it for sure. But how…why? _

_ Why couldn't she wake up?_

_ Her eyelids were so heavy. They wouldn't respond to her attempts to open. _

_ She was hot. The heat in her body made her nauseous. But she was cold, so cold. She was shivering. _

_ Why wouldn't it stop? Why?_

"Regina?" _Charming's voice. His voice was so clear. For once, she wanted nothing more than to meet his gaze. _

"Darling, you're going to be all right. I promise you. I'm right here, love."

_Something cold and wet was touching her. She wanted it off. _

"Hang on, darling. I'm going to help you."

_She was so cold. She hadn't been this cold since the dungeons. She'd never been this cold before. She'd never be warm again. _

_ Her brain wanted to function. Wanted to think. But it couldn't. Wouldn't. _

"Regina. You'll be fine. Soon."

_The blackness was easier to sink into. Fighting for consciousness was hard, exhausting. The blackness was comforting…safe. She gave into it. _

*****Scene**********

Morning came. It was cloudy, gray. Waiting for rain. Thunder rolled in the darkness.

Charming had sent Prince Henry to bed. He, on the other hand, had spent the night beside Regina. She was shivering despite the sweat on her forehead. He pressed a cold cloth against her forehead all night while Rose eased droplets of water into her mouth.

Regina twisted and turned under the blankets. Every now and then, she coughed weakly. Rose's expression indicated how worried she was.

"Where the hell is Blue?" Charming growled, his fingers closing over Regina's.

"We still have time. A little, but not much." Rose looked out at the gray sky. "The rain's coming quickly. I was hoping we could beat it."

"I don't much care." Charming murmured, soothing his fingers over Regina's forehead. "God, she's burning up."

"And none of the remedies are working. We need the antidote to counter the fever. It's all that will work right now."

Regina's eyes flickered open. For a moment, they held his. There was no recognition, no sign she even saw, before they fell shut again. Charming frowned, tracing his finger over her fever burnt lips. Lips he'd kissed a hundred times, planned on kissing a hundred more. Gently, he raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

Behind him, the door flew open. Suddenly, two balls of light were fluttering around him-one blue, and one green.

"Where _were _you?" He exclaimed, both frustrated and relieved.

"We determined where the Goldenbloom is growing this time of year." Blue answered. "You know Green."

"Tinkerbelle." The blonde ball of light told him.

"A pleasure." Charming told her. "Did you find the flower?"

"Yes." Tinkerbelle told him. "It's growing in the Abernath Swamp. It's a far ride."

"I don't care." Charming got to his feet. "I'd ride into the fires of Hell right now if it would save her life."

"Then we should go." Tinkerbelle flew closer to Regina. "Blue's spell won't last much longer."

"I believe it might already be wearing off." Rose sighed, frowning down at Regina. "Go, your Majesty."

Charming sat down on the edge of the bed once more. He leaned down to kiss Regina's forehead before letting his lips drift to her ear.

"I will not fail you." He whispered. "I will not let you die."

He got to his feet, grabbing the cloak he'd brought in. Shrugging it on, he held open the door.

"Let's go, Tinkerbelle."

*********Scene*************

The rain was pouring down. It was soaking through his cloak and running into his eyes. Charming leaned lower on his horse, squinting through the downpour.

"Don't have any spells to change the weather, do you?" He glanced at the green ball of light beside him.

"Sadly no." The fairy fluttered along next to him. "But we'll make it-regardless."

Charming felt the horse slip in the mud and slowed him down. He wasn't totally convinced.

He tried to focus on something other than the weather. Regina. While he was miserable in the rain, he knew she was more miserable in the estate. The rain was nothing-she was dying. He needed to focus, think about what he was doing and what was at stake.

"What made you fall in love with the Queen?" Tinkerbelle asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Well," Charming considered how to answer this. No one had really asked him that before…in seriousness. Judging by Tinkerbelle's tone, she was serious.

"Do you really want to hear this?" He finally asked, looking at her. Tink nodded anxiously.

"I do." She smiled. "Come on. You're riding through a storm to save the woman you love. Don't you want to talk about her?"

He always wanted to talk about-and think about-Regina.

"Of course I do." Charming smiled. "It's just…not a lot of people seriously want to know why I fell in love with the Evil Queen."

"She's not evil to you, is she?"

"No, not in my mind at least." He sighed. He knew how Regina was, but that didn't stop anything. He would have her. Eventually.

"So what then? What was it?" Tink asked again.

"Well…I know it's not the best reason…but…" He shook his head. "One look at her. She was…stunning."

"Beauty's a wonderful reason to fall in love with something!" Tink beamed, and her light seemed to shine brighter.

"I wouldn't so much say it was her beauty…" Charming pictured Regina in her full Evil Queen attire-the low cut necklines, her breasts swelling over them. The tight leather pants that accented every part of her gorgeous body…Charming shook his head.

"Sex appeal is a powerful vise too." Charming glanced at the ball of light beside him. Tinkerbelle was silent for a moment, but then she shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I think the two go very closely together, your Majesty."

"Thank you for not thinking I was crazy." Charming paused, pulling his horse back as he felt the sliding hooves.

He was momentarily worried. He was riding into an already dark swamp in search of a flower that he wasn't entirely sure about its whereabouts. On top of everything, it was pouring down rain and the countryside had turned to mud. Would he make it back to Regina alive? He wasn't didn't know.

"Don't worry, your Majesty." Tinkerbelle assured him as he moved forward. "I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get you back to the Queen in one piece."

"She needs me." Charming said, staring into rain. "I'm the only one who can save her."

"Well, both of us." Tinkerbelle grinned at him. "Come on, let's go."

They inched along. Rather, Charming inched along as Tinkerbelle buzzed through the raindrops. This part of the country was hilly, and Charming knew full well they'd have to settle deep in between the hills to find the swamps where the Goldenbloom grew.

He was halfway down a hill when the horse he rode slid. He tried to pull back, but with the mud there was simply no traction. The horse landed on its side as they both slid to the ground below.

For a moment, Charming simply let himself lay on the ground where he'd landed. Rain was pounding down on his face, splashing mud up onto him.

"Your Majesty!" Tinkerbelle was right in front of his face. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Charming picked himself up. Getting onto his feet was tricky in this mud. The horse had rolled itself onto its feet and was standing on now shaking legs. He quickly looked it over. Apparently no serious injuries.

"Easy." Charming walked slowly to the horse. This was partially not to spook the animal, and partially because the mud didn't allow for sudden movements.

The animal fussed and snorted as Charming stroked its nose. Carefully, he swung himself onto the beast.

"Ok. I think we're both ok." He looked at Tink, nodding to convince both of them.

"Good." Tinkerbelle pointed. "We just have to make it over there."

She was pointing to an area not far away. From within the thick growth of trees, a heavy fog was rising.

"Great." Charming nodded. "I'm sure the visibility in there is great."

"I've got that covered. You get in, we'll find the flower."

Charming wondered how the fairy could be so calm. He was beginning to feel like he had an impossible task ahead of him. Regina needed him, but was it even possible in this mess? On a nice night, he could have ridden into the swamp and out again in an hour. Now, he'd been out here for an hour, hadn't reached the swamp, and evening was coming fast.

"Let's go." He sighed, guiding the horse towards the rising fog.

"You can't get discouraged." Tinkerbelle advised him. "You're out here for the right reasons. You're going to make it."

"Truth is, I might not." Charming stared into the rain that was pounding in front of his eyes. "Even if we do get into the swamp-through this mud-and find the flower, we could get back to the estate and find Regina dead."

"Regina will not be dead. We haven't been out here that long. She has time. Not much, but enough for us to go and get back. And as soon as we get the flower, we're going to ride hard home." She smiled at him. "Have faith, your Majesty."

"I've been having faith." Charming sighed. "I've been faithful that Regina would learn to love me, that she would come around. I'm becoming exhausted."

"You're becoming exhausted because you're soaking wet, in a thunderstorm, and covered in mud." Tink flew ahead of him so he could follow her light as the landscape was getting darker. "Everything looks a bit bleaker now. But we're almost there. That's why it's getting so much darker. We're right on the outskirts of the swamps."

Charming wished he had some glorious memory of Regina to keep him going. But in truth, they hadn't bounded that closely. When she'd been poisoned, she hadn't even liked him that much. He could think about the sex, but that made it cheap. If she died, she wouldn't be the first woman he had good sexual memories of.

But he wanted her. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to be at her bedside now, holding her hands. Regina. _His_ Regina. Aside from her father, no one else would miss her if she died.

No, he had to give her another chance. He had to find the chance to make memories with her-good memories. It could be done.

He could only see Tinkerbelle's light ahead of him. The trees he'd ridden into were heavy and dripping wet. If there was light in the sky, they were blocking it out. Charming wasn't entirely sure if rain was falling on him or if it was dripping from the trees.

To make matters worse, the ground beneath horse's hooves was sopping. Charming could hear the squish of the hooves sinking into mud. He hoped there was no quicksand. All he needed was one, or both, of them to get stuck and sink in.

"I can handle anything you face, your Majesty. Fairy magic is powerful."

"I'm hoping you can." Charming slowed the horse. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of getting myself sunk in."

"I can get you out if you do." Tink assured him. "Now, we're safe enough in that it's time to look for the flower."

Charming stopped the horse. He eased himself off, carefully placing his feet.

"Easy boy." He stroked the horse's head. "Stay still. We'll be right back. Then we'll go home to the barn."

He gave the horse a final pat before stepping into the bleakness. Immediately, he realized the problem with this plan.

"How exactly are we supposed to see what we're looking for?" The darkness was like a blanket. If it wasn't for the glowing fairy in front of his face, he would see nothing.

"Don't worry about that." Tinkerbelle waved her wand. Suddenly the entire gloom was lit bright enough that shadows reflected all around them. Charming frowned as he looked around.

"You should have done this awhile ago."

"It's time to look for the Goldenbloom." Tinkerbelle's no nonsense tone told him to move. Charming did.

Swamp flowers were not an easy thing to come by. He'd glanced at a picture as he'd been on his way out of the estate. The Goldenbloom was a lovely flower. But right now, he didn't see any flowers.

After a few moments of searching, he found a vine of pink flowers growing up a tree. Those were not Goldenbloom. Neither were the small blue ones he found on the ground at the edge of a pool of water.

"There!" Tinkerbelle suddenly exclaimed. Charming looked where she was floating.

Just on the edge of the shadow, a blush grew out of the murk. It was trimmed with white flowers with purple centers. Along the thick white petals, shimmering gold streaks ran. Charming realized he had never seen them in person, but they were truly beautiful.

"Wow." He reached out and stroked one of the petals. The gold glittered in the fairy light. "Beautiful."

"Yes they are." Tinkerbelle smiled.

Charming went back to the horse. Retrieving his saddlebag, he broke off three branches of flowers. That would be a start. If they needed more, he'd come back.

He carefully stowed the saddlebag, and then mounted the horse. Tinkerbelle dimmed her light.

"We'll get out of here, and then ride as hard as you can back to the estate."

With the rain, Charming wasn't certain this would work exactly the way they hoped. It was still pouring, and he had to ride over hills to get through it.

"Riding hard sounds dangerous." He glanced over at the fairy.

"I know." Tink looked at him understandingly. "But I can get you through. Just get out of here and ride."

Charming did as he was told. Slowly, he picked his way out of the swamp, ducking low under branches.

He was making it. He was reaching the hillside. Charming paused the horse for a moment, getting his bearings.

"Your Majesty-." Tinkerbelle looked nervously at him. "We need to get back."

"I know. I know." Charming eased the horse forward, making him take a few small steps up the muddy hillside. "I'm going."

He pushed the horse forward. The horse pulled back a moment, and then gradually began moving. Charming could feel the horses hooves sliding in the mud. He hoped, hoped upon everything, that the horse didn't slide.

It must have been a warning, because the second he thought it he felt the horse's back end begin to slip. The horse's front hooves pawed at the ground but couldn't grip. It started backwards through the mud.

So many things had gone wrong recently, he couldn't even react. There was really no time. He did know that this made the situation more helpless. If he couldn't get out of hillside, couldn't make it up, he'd never make it back to Regina. She'd die purely for the weather stopping him.

Suddenly he felt the horse entirely leave the ground. For a moment, his brain couldn't process it. How had the horse manage to fall that dramatically?

Then he realized it wasn't the horse-both he and the horse were floating up the hill.

"Tinkerbelle." He sighed.

"You never would have made it." Tink lowered him to the ground at the top of the hill. "Now we're out of the worst of the hills. You just have to ride."

He didn't argue. Charming simply nudged his horse forward and took off for the estate.

*******Scene************

Prince Henry was sitting beside Regina. One hand stroked her thick hair. Despite her condition, Regina was sleeping peacefully. Except for the occasional choke or cough, she had settled down.

"How much longer does she have?" Prince Henry's hand rested on her forehead. He looked up at the healer, who was sitting at the opposite side of the bed.

"I…can't be sure." Rose looked at Regina. "She's holding her own. But it doesn't change things. She needs the antidote. And if she doesn't get it…." Rose shrugged. "I'm sorry, Prince Henry."

Prince Henry looked back at his daughter. His fingers rubbed her temples lightly for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Will it be painful?" Rose didn't look at him. She seemed to be considering.

"Well, the good thing is she's unconscious. But…" She frowned at the opposite wall. "Suffocation is not an easy death. Hopefully the fever will stay so high that she…won't know what's happening."

Prince Henry squeezed his eyes shut. News that one's child would die in such a fashion was not easy to hear. But neither was the fact that one's child would die period.

The bedroom door opened. Charming was soaked to the skin, and slathered with mud. But there was no time to change. Instead, he sloshed across the bedroom. Under his arm, he had the bag tucked. He set it on the nightstand and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out the Goldenbloom.

"How is she?"

"Desperately in need of this." Rose sighed with relief. Instantly, she laid down the branches and began pulling off flowers. She began dropping them into the mortar.

"Your Majesty, you're drenched. Go and change. There's no need to treat a case of pneumonia now." Charming sighed heavily and opened his mouth to speak, but Rose shook her head. "It will take me a few minutes to mix. And she won't wake right away. You have time."

Grumbling, Charming relented. He had to admit, dry clothes were a much better option. When he returned to the room, Rose was shaking a small vile.

"You brought enough for more than one dose, which is good. Hopefully, it won't take more than one or two." Rose eased Regina's lips open. She shook a few drops from the vile into Regina's mouth before rubbing her throat. "There we go." She murmured, more to herself than the others before repeating the action.

The vile was empty. Rose checked Regina's fever quickly, felt her throat and got up.

"You both might as well get some sleep. This will take more time. By morning, I'll know more for sure."

"I am not leaving her." Charming was leaning against the far wall. "If she wakes up-."

"If she wakes up, she will be weak and in no spirits for company." Rose cautioned. "Your Majesty, give her until morning."

But Charming shook his head, and the woman accepted her defeat.

"Fine." She shook her head. On the other side of the bed, Prince Henry rose.

"Well, I'm going to attempt to sleep. I trust you to stay with her." He patted Charming's shoulder as he left the room.

"I'll wake you if anything changes." Charming assured the prince. Prince Henry gave him an exhausted smile as he left the room.

Silence ticked on in the room for what felt like hours. By Charming's pocket watch, it was only an hour and a half when Rose leaned over Regina. She pressed her fingers against the queen's throat, and then touched her forehead.

"Swelling is down in her throat." She looked over at Charming. "And her fever is down." Charming closed his eyes, letting out his breath slowly.

"Then she's going to be all right?"

"She will live, your Majesty. But Arenrose is a fierce poison. It can cause a great deal of damage to the body. She _may _live, but there also may be health issues."

Charming couldn't handle the thought of Regina surviving only to die later from a further ailment.

"Can you help them? If they arise, that is?"

"That all depends on what they are." Rose warned him carefully. "Your Majesty, you know that our medicines just aren't advanced enough to stop certain things. If it's something serious-like her kidneys or her liver-there's nothing I can do to save her."

Charming moved to the side of the bed. He sat down beside Regina, taking one of his hands in hers. She could not die on him. She had to live. He had to have her, to make things well between them. The idea of living without her before they'd had a fair chance.

"It'll be all right," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I am not going to leave you-no matter what. I'm with you no matter what happens."

He squeezed her hand gently as he sat up.

"Why Rose?"

"Excuse me, your Majesty?"

"Why are you doing this? Why save Regina when so many of your counterparts want her dead?" He looked back at Rose. The woman smiled faintly.

"Your Majesty, I have been with the Queen since literally the day you brought her into the castle. I have listened to her complaints, her arguments, and her tyrants. I have been told there is nothing I could ever do correctly in a thousand years. But I, like you, see something else in her. I don't see the evil others do. If she was truly evil, she'd have resorted to other means and we never would have held her without keeping her caged. She is a proud woman, who wants to show no signs of weakness. But I do not believe she is truly evil."

Charming looked at Regina's sleeping form. Gently, he ran his finger along her lips. Regina was proud, that was for sure. And maybe, if others say this side of her, he was not imagining it.

**A/N: Yay! Regina's going to get better and be totally fine right….um yeah…sure. She'll have absolutely no ill effects in later chapters…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My apologies in advance, but this is the most boring chapter that I have ever written ever. There's just not much excitement you can throw in at this point. Next chapter will get more interesting-promise.**

**Ready for tonight's episode? Lana the Kitten and Cora the Puppy and I are! If you'd like to discuss, feel free to shoot me a message. We're always looking for fellow Oncers to chat with!**

Silence was the first thing Regina's brain recognized. Wherever she was, she was lying in peace and quiet. Blankets were settled firmly over her, weighing down her exhausted body. Her head rested on something soft. A pillow. It had to be.

Slowly, she pried open her eyelids. They were so heavy. But once she got them open, blinked a few times, they felt normal.

She was in her bed, in her bedroom, at her father's estate. What on earth had happened? She tried to remember, but couldn't. All she knew right now was that her throat hurt.

It felt swollen, bruised. Had someone tried to strangle her? It wouldn't be a surprise. But come to think of it, her entire body hurt. Slowly, she turned her head, wincing at the feeling as her muscles screamed in protest.

"Easy your Majesty." A woman's voice spoke from the foot of the bed. "No sudden movement."

Regina looked at the woman who stood with one hand on the bedpost. She recognized her. Rose-the maid from Charming's estate. The only woman who didn't argue when Regina complained her hair was done incorrectly.

"What-?" Regina's voice came out dry and scratchy. She quickly cleared her throat, coughing. The swollen sensation didn't subside. "What happened?"

The woman sat down on the edge of the bed beside Regina. She took a bowl from the nightstand and held it in her lap. Taking a folded cloth from beside it, she placed the cloth into the bowl. Regina watched her fingers begin turning the cloth over.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked. The cloth under her fingers was becoming coated with small dark flecks and appeared to be dripping. Regina could smell something strange.

"My throat-."

"I know." Rose's voice sounded sympathetic. "This will help."

Her muscles ached and felt heavy with lethargy. Regina could only wonder what had happened to her.

Rose pulled the cloth out of the bowl. Wringing it out, she laid it on Regina's throat. Smoothing the wet fabric down, she made sure it laid flat. Regina could now smell strong herbs.

"What is that?"

"Some herbs, a few oils, water. They'll help with the pain and any remaining swelling. You're very lucky, your Majesty."

"What happened?" Regina asked again, weakly.

"How much do you remember?" Rose was reaching for a small bottle on the nightstand. She opened it, poured a few drops onto her fingers. Gently, she dabbed them against Regina's temples.

"What is that?" Regina could smell peppermint.

"Peppermint oil. It will help you relax. Now tell me what you remember."

"Dinner last night." Regina pressed her eyes closed. She inhaled the scent of the oil a few times before opening them. "Or…part of it at least."

"That was almost two nights ago, Majesty." Rose was picking up a goblet from the nightstand. "I need you to drink some water for me."

She brought the goblet to Regina's lips. Regina sipped a bit. Rose pulled it back, holding it on her lap.

"You ingested a good amount of poison." Rose told her. "You've been very sick since then."

Poison. Regina took a deep breath. That explained so much.

"What was it?" She let her head fall onto the pillow.

"Arenrose." The maid smoothed the blankets more thoroughly over her.

"No," Regina shook her head. "No, that's impossible. Arenrose is fatal."

She almost immediately started coughing. Rose brought the cup back to her lips.

"Easy." The older woman soothed her gently as she drank. "And yes, Arenrose is typically lethal. But thanks to the King, we were able to get the antidote."

The King. Charming. Was he here? He apparently hadn't been poisoned. But what about-?

"My father?" Regina tried to settle back onto the mattress. "Is he-?"

"Your father is fine, your Majesty." Rose put the water glass down and reached for another glass. "Drink some cranberry juice for me."

Regina was too tired to fight. She took a small sip as the woman held it to her lips.

"You are understandably sore." Rose assured her, putting the glass down. "Arenrose causes a high fever, which can be awful on the body. Also, it causes the throat to swell. That's why yours hurts now. It'll be better soon. Once you've rested some more, I'll mix up another dose of the antidote, and maybe make you some regular tea."

Regina nodded wearily.

"The King saved me?"

"He did." Rose was smoothing the wrap on Regina's neck. "Went out into a raging thunderstorm to seek out the Goldenbloom. You rest, my Queen."

"Why are you helping me?" Regina murmured, letting her head fall onto the pillow. "You've always been nice to me."

"Because I believe the King." Rose told her, tucking the blankets higher. "And I trust his judgment. Many believe that you've enchanted the King, bewitched him to save your life. I don't believe that. I believe the man genuinely loves you."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. She felt nauseous. Maybe sleep would make her feel better.

"Why would I choose the King?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at Rose. "I don't even really like him."

"I understand." Rose squeezed her hand, an gesture so personal that it surprised Regina. "Don't worry about it now, your Majesty. Just get some rest. I'm letting no one see you until you're stronger. When you wake up, you'll need another dose of the antidote. Then I'll make you some plain tea. Sound fair?"

Regina nodded, not openly caring. She closed her eyes, but then opened them again.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank the King."

******Scene*********

When Regina woke up next, Prince Henry was seated beside her bed. Regina smiled as she turned carefully to her right. Her muscles were still aching from fever and poison.

"Father."

"Oh Regina." Prince Henry gathered her hand to his cheek. "I thought for sure we were going to lose you. How do you feel?"

Regina smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Tired. But I'll be all right."

"I had my serious doubts of that for some time." Prince Henry smiled, stroking his other hand down Regina's cheek. "For a moment, I thought you were dead. The way you collapsed…." He shook his head, shuddering.

"I don't remember." Regina told him, stroking her fingers over his. "I remember dinner. The poison…it must have been in the soup?" Prince Henry nodded calmly.

"It was." He thought back with the memory. "If there had been just a bit more in the soup, you would have died for certain."

"I _would_ have died," Regina murmured, "if not for the healer-Rose."

"Even she couldn't save you," Prince Henry was running his knuckles along her cheek. "She couldn't have saved you without David's help."

Regina was silent. She stared across the room for a long moment, watching the far wall aimlessly.

"So I've heard." She murmured, looking over at her father. "Is it true? What she tells me?"

"That the King risked his own life to ride into a thunderstorm to save yours? Yes, it's quite true. He barely left your side while you were ill."

Regina stared at the empty fireplace for a few moments. Finally, she looked at her father.

"He didn't have to save me." It was a simple statement. Prince Henry picked up the awe in it. Regina was generally surprised he had saved her-while knowing that he hadn't been obligatedto save her.

"No, he didn't." Prince Henry agreed, nodding. "But I know he wouldn't have done anything else."

"Where is he?" Regina glanced at her father.

"What?" Prince Henry gave her a confused glance.

"Where is he?" Regina repeated. "If he was so concerned, where is he? Why isn't he here now?"

"I'm not sure." That was true. Prince Henry wasn't entirely certain why Charming had been more than willing to let him see Regina, keeping back himself.

"I'll find out for you." He squeezed her hand. "But you need rest. You can't push yourself. There could be lingering effects."

Regina nodded, letting her head rest back on the pillow. The entire circumstance was bizarre-poisoning, nearly dying, and two people going out of their way to save her.

"Is this a second chance?" She glanced back at her father. "Are there really people who will give me a second chance?"

"Don't get too optimistic." Prince Henry smiled. "You're still in this situation because people wanted you dead."

****Scene*******

Charming couldn't quite explain why he wasn't anxious to see Regina. It had nothing to do with his feelings towards her-quite the opposite. He was dying to see her.

When she was unconscious, it was so much easier to love her. He realized just how ridiculous the thought sounded. Now, awake, he was back to the world of her adamantly telling her how she didn't like him. He wasn't sure he could go back to that world after everything he'd done to save her.

It wasn't saying that he had done what he had because he expected her to love him as a return. He'd saved her because he loved her, and wanted her alive. But was the Evil Queen the type of person who cared how far someone had gone for her?

"David." He turned to see Prince Henry standing behind him. He knew what the old man was going to say. He wasn't sure he knew what to say. "Regina's awake."

"Good. Good." David nodded, turning a smile onto his face. "How is she?"

"Why don't you go an ask her?" Prince Henry had a look on his face that Charming didn't like. Expectant, questioning. Why _aren't_ you with her, Charming, it said.

"I…wasn't sure she'd be up to company."

"Company in general, or your company?" Charming lowered his head sheepishly.

"Mine." Prince Henry took a deep breath, and then reached out and laid his hand on Charming's shoulder.

"What's happened?" The older man asked gently. "After everything, what's pushing you away from Regina?"

"I wouldn't say it's pushing me away." Charming sighed. "It's just…." He stared off over the gardens to the countryside beyond. "How am I supposed to react to her? After everything I went through to save her, how am I supposed to address a woman who openly doesn't like me?"

"Because you saved her life-twice-in the last week." Prince Henry assured him. "That speaks for something. I've seen her, talked to her. Go to her. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Charming wanted to run to her, wanted to run up the stairs and grab her, tell her he loved her and was thrilled she was alive…but instead he swallowed hard, nodded, and glanced towards the doorway.

"Ok, I'll go talk to her." Prince Henry nodded to him, pushing him gently towards the door.

****Scene********

Charming took the stairs slowly, one at a time. He paused at the top, looking down the hallway. Regina's room was the third door, on the left. He was going to open the door, go in, and try not to make this uncomfortable for both of them.

He stood outside the door for a moment before putting his hand on the doorknob, and turning slowly. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door again behind him.

From the bed, Regina's eyes opened. She lay resting against pillows. Charming couldn't deny, she looked much better than when he'd seen her last. Not good, not by any means, but better.

For a moment, the two just looked at each other.

Finally, his emotion got the best of him. He crossed the room to her and dropped down to the bed beside her. One hand went to cover hers, which were resting on her stomach. The other fell on her forehead, as it had many times since she'd been sick. Gently, his fingertips rubbed against her temple. Regina didn't pull away, she simply stared up at him from those gorgeous dark eyes.

"You're alive." He breathed, his fingers not leaving her forehead. She wasn't feverish now. But she was a grayish pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. It was too much like she'd looked in the dungeons.

"Thanks to you." She whispered, her eyes focused on his. "Or so I hear."

"I did what I had to do." He told her, not taking his eyes off of hers. He leaned back, lifting his hand off of her forehead, but not moving his left from her hands. "How do you feel?"

He couldn't stop the fingers of his right hand from seeking out the hair at her temple. Gently, he stroked against it, wanting to let it free.

"Ok." Regina answered honestly, still looking up at him. "Tired. Sore."

"You need rest." He told her gently. "Sleep." Regina nodded. Her lips parted to answer but the sound of the door opening stopped her, and she finally broke eye contact with Charming.

"Sorry to interrupt." Rose was now moving into the room. "But you need another dose of the antidote, your Majesty."

Regina shot another glance at Charming before nodding.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Am I getting kicked out?" Charming sat back, moving his hands off of her.

"You can stay if the Queen agrees to it." Rose told him as she began mixing another dose of antidote.

Charming looked at Regina, uncertain as to what he would hear. But she simply nodded quickly.

"He can stay."

"Then there is no issue, your Majesty." Rose poured the concoction into a glass vile. "Want to try and sit up?" Regina closed her eyes, shook her head. "Understandable."

Rose nudged Charming from his spot. He moved to the foot of the bed, watched as she brought the vile to Regina's lips. Regina made a face as she swallowed the tonic.

"It's so bitter."

"You most likely don't recall," Rose put the empty vile aside, "but Arenrose is a very sweet poison. And the tale is that the sweeter the poison, the more bitter the antidote."

"It's not a lie." Regina coughed.

"Tea?" Rose asked. Regina shook her head.

"Sleep."

"Even better." Rose murmured, pulling the blankets higher over her. "Don't stay long, your Majesty." She warned Charming as she crossed to the doorway.

"Of course not." Charming rose, moving to Regina's side.

After the door closed, he looked down at her.

"I'll let you sleep." He laid his hand on her cheek. "I need you healthy sooner rather than later." Regina gave him a faint smile.

"Don't worry about that." Charming returned her smile, before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Regina."

"Goodbye, Charming." Her eyes fell shut, and he took it upon himself to get up and start for the door. "Charming?"

Her voice startled him, so he turned back to look at her. Her eyes were open again, watching him.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He paused at the door. "Sleep." Regina nodded, and her eyes closed again. This time, they didn't reopen.

******Scene*******

Charming awoke the next morning with more confidence. He had to see Regina. He had to talk to her, to see how she responded to him when she was stronger.

He met Rose in the hallway, coming out of the bedroom.

"Your queen will live, your Majesty." Rose assured him. "She's stronger this morning. It will probably be another day before she's up and more like herself, but I see no lasting effects. I believe she'll be just fine."

Charming smiled. It was the type of news he'd hoped for.

"Can I see her?"

"I see no reason why not." Rose nodded to the door. "So long as she is up for visitors."

"Here's to hoping she is." Charming reached for the doorknob, letting himself in.

The rain that had been hanging on had finally left. The doors leading to the balcony had been opened, and the warm morning air was blowing in. Regina was sitting up in bed now, with the pillows supporting her from behind. Her dark eyes watched Charming as he moved into the room.

"Well, look who's feeling better." He smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her. This time was different. He kept his hands to himself, intentionally not touching her.

"I am, thank you." Regina returned his smile before returning to simply watching him.

She looked better today. Some of her color had returned. Her hair had been taken from its ponytail, brushed out and now hung in long thick curls down her back.

In truth, Charming had no idea what he should say to her. He knew feelings didn't change overnight, especially with Regina. So he waited, gave her the chance to take the lead.

"So the story is that you nearly killed yourself attempting to save me." Regina turned her eyes to him. "Is it true?"

"Nearly killing myself is a bit of an exaggeration, but I suppose it could have happened." Charming caught himself laughing a little.

The entire story poured out. He told about the fairies' help, about the horse falling in the mud, about uncovering the blooms in the swamp, and about trying to get out of mud soaked hill country in a thunderstorm. When he was finished, Regina shook her head.

"I thought the Blue Fairy was out for my head. Why was she saving me?"

"Maybe a favor to me, maybe because she wants to give you a second chance, either way, she saved you long enough for me to get the antidote. And she sent Tinkerbelle with me, and I never would have made it without them."

"Then I owe them my life too." Regina lowered her eyes. Her face looked serious. Charming was getting the idea that she had realized just how serious this was-people wanted to kill her, they had almost succeeded.

"Well, there's most likely one other who is far less happy with you than before-the horse."

Regina looked up, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Then I owe him a sincere apology, and maybe an apple."

She was different this morning from what she had been. Maybe it was just illness, maybe it was realization, Charming couldn't say for certain. But he had a suspicion that Regina's poor temperament may have settled a bit.

"Nothing feels strange to you?" Charming pressed gently. "Nothing hurts? Everything is all right?" Regina nodded.

"I'm fine, Charming. Just a bit tired."

She didn't look fine, but Charming wasn't arguing. If she said she was fine, then he wouldn't argue unless she gave him reason to be proven right.

"How's your arm?"

"What?"

"Your arm." Regina nodded towards his left arm. "How is it?" Charming had almost forgotten about the wound he'd obtained. It hurt every so often when he moved it the wrong way, or if he slept on it, but other than that it was nothing more than an annoying bruising sensation.

"It's fine." He assured her, reaching up to touch it lightly. "It's healing. It will be gone soon."

"Good." Regina followed his fingers with her eyes. "You were lucky. If it had gone all the way through, it would have caused far more damage. And taken much longer to heal."

Charming nodded, looking at his arm rather than her face. Was that concern? He couldn't be sure. He guessed you were obligated to express concern for a person who had tried to save you. Still, he was rather impressed that Regina was upholding these thoughts.

"We were both lucky." He looked over at her. "Either, or both, of us could have been killed in that attack."

Regina studied her fingernails. Charming suspected it was an intentional avoiding of the topic.

"You don't have to worry." He advised her. "We're going to work out the security details, make sure everything is tightened. Once you're better, we'll worry about the details."

Regina finally glanced at him, but still said nothing. For once, Charming was finding her completely unreadable. Normally he could pick up something: dislike, annoyance, acceptance, something. But right now, she was totally unreadable. Her entire persona was…blank.

He wondered if it was a cleaver trick. Had she successfully succeeded in masking her emotions from him in some strange attempt to throw him off? No, he doubted that almost as soon as he thought it. She was still recovering from the poison. That would have taken a great deal of effort, one he wasn't sure she had the strength to uphold.

"I should let you rest." He wouldn't push her. They'd actually conversed a bit. So far, she'd kept social and peaceful with him. He wouldn't ask her to go beyond that now.

"It's…probably not a bad idea." Regina surprisingly agreed. If she was agreeing, it was truly best he left.

"Then I'll see you later." He rose to his feet. Pausing, he took the initiative to lay his hand against her cheek. Regina's eyes flicked to his hand, and then back to his face. She gave him a quick nod as he withdrew his hand before turning to leave the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A short boring chapter deserves a much more interesting update quickly, so here you go. Missed the smut this story promised? It's back in this chapter, and will be in the upcoming chapters. Thank goodness for Monday night football and getting this finished. **

True to Rose's word, it took another day of rest before Regina was up and feeling better. The following day, she was strong enough to relocate to the sofa in her bedroom. The day after, she was ready to move out of the room. Actually, she seemed to be too anxious to get out.

Charming was leaning in one of the windows, watching Regina where she lounged in the sun on a garden bench.

"We need to talk about security." Prince Henry appeared in the hallway behind him. "Now that Regina's feeling better, she's become a target again."

"True." Charming couldn't argue that. He'd been thinking of the same thing as he stood watching her. Granted, at the moment, guards were wandering in the general vicinity, but he felt she was too exposed now. In one room, she was easier to protect.

"So what are we going to do?" Prince Henry pressed.

"We're going to talk to Regina." Charming turned to face him. "I'm done with keeping things from her, done with making decisions for her. If we're going to protect her, she gets a say in it."

Prince Henry looked a bit surprised, but he nodded.

"I think that might be much more welcome."

"Good, then we're in agreement." Charming motioned to the older man to follow him. Prince Henry began following him down the hallway.

"David, your safety is an issue as well. The people who want Regina dead are not going to take kindly to the king who is protecting her."

"I know that." Charming frowned. "Which is why we have to work out full details of what we're going to do."

"What if you don't have enough security?" Charming looked curiously at the older man. He hadn't thought of that.

"I do. I mean, I must…right?" Right? He did have enough security for both of them, correct? He had every army in the kingdom at his disposal, of course he had enough security.

"What happened to Regina's guards?" Prince Henry asked. "Her Black Knights?"

"Why do you ask?" Charming wondered what the prince was getting to. He had to have a point, right?

"Because many of those guards were loyal to Regina. They would have died to protect her. If you still have them alive, you could use them. Keep them as personal security for her."

Now that was something he hadn't thought of. It certainly wouldn't hurt to let Regina have her own security.

"Let's go talk this through with Regina. It's the best way to get a plan."

In the garden, Regina's head fell back against the bench, her eyes closed in the sun. Rose had been opposed to corsets, fearing they would restrict her airflow too much, so Regina was dressed in a long light blue velvet gown with a much looser bodice. Her dark hair was drawn up on top of her head and fastened with glittering diamond pins.

Her head turned and her eyes opened as the two men approached. Sighing, she sat up.

"It's never a good thing when you two appear together."

"We need to talk to you." Charming sat down on the small table directly in front of her.

"Well that means it's even worse." Regina sighed. "What now? Who wants to kill whom now?"

"There's nothing wrong," Prince Henry tried in a calming tone, "we just need to talk about safety." Charming nodded.

"I promised I'd protect you, and I mean it. But we need to work out some details." Regina arched a brow at him, her suspicious look not leaving her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are two possible choices," Charming told her, "one is that you can stay here, at your father's estate. I'd get you protection-your own guards. I'd leave them here with you. Or you can come back to my estate. We'd have security there."

Regina was silent, staring at him.

"Well?" Charming pressed. "What do you think?"

"Which is it?" Regina asked. "Which one are we doing?"

"That's your choice." Charming told her gently. "Regina, I'm done making decisions for you. You have to decide what you want to do, what you feel is best. I'll respect either."

Regina appeared to be considering what he was saying. But her face still didn't look convinced.

"There's a wall around my estate. It might be safer. Here…we're very exposed."

Regina's eyes glanced to her father. She pursed her lips. Charming understood.

"If we leave, I'll leave soldiers here to protect him. You don't need to worry about that. I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Regina looked unconvinced, but she seemed to be thinking.

"I…" She sighed, looking around. "This place is exposed. It's easy to attack. Anyone could get in here. The walls at your estate would be better."

Charming glanced over his shoulder at Prince Henry, who looked just as surprised as he felt. Regina had actually picked a viable solution without argument.

"Ok. Ok." Charming turned back to her. "My estate it is."

Regina nodded, again her eyes flicking to her father.

"He should come with us." Regina looked at Charming, urgency in her dark eyes. "He shouldn't be alone here."

"Regina," Prince Henry began gently, "if they wanted to hurt me, they would have by now. You and David are the two main targets. Protecting you two is what matters."

Regina's face told them both how much she disagreed. David's desire to not let Regina get upset after being so ill won him over. He reached across, took her hand.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I'm going through my guards, picking the beset. I'm leaving some of the top ones here with him."

"Regina, please don't worry." Prince Henry moved closer to her. "I'm not a target for these people."

"No." Regina murmured, staring off into the distance. "I am. And the best way to hurt me is to hurt the thing I love most."

Prince Henry sighed. Charming squeezed her hand.

"Your father suggested that you should have your own guards. I think he's right."

"What?" Regina looked shocked. "Who would protect _me_?"

"First of all, a large number of my army." Charming assured her. "But who were your top knights? Who did you trust the most?"

That floored her as well. For a moment, Regina only stared at him.

"You must be joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Charming leaned closer to her, tightening his grasp on her hand. "Who? Give me names. I'll send my best guards to the prison to get them."

Regina looked at her lap, her tongue poised between her teeth as she thought. Thought about whether to trust him, or whether to give him names, Charming wasn't sure. But she finally spoke.

"Harrison." She turned her eyes up to Charming. "Barber. Elliot. Livingston."

"Done." Charming told her. "I'll send the guards."

"When?" Regina looked at him. "When do we leave?"

"That's up to you as well." Charming cautioned. "You know how you feel, and you know how you feel about traveling. This is all your call, Regina. You need to make that decision."

She wasn't sure how to decide. He could see that. It was trust. She truly wasn't trusting him the way he desired, but this was unchartered territory. Once they got through this, they'd be better. He was sure of that.

"The day after tomorrow." Regina spoke, holding his eyes. "I don't want to rush things. I want another full day."

"Take as much time as you want." He nodded, stroking her hand. "We don't have to rush."

They didn't. His estate would be there when they got back. He wanted to give Regina the chance to understand him, and to trust him. And if it took time, it took time.

***Scene****

Later that afternoon, Prince Henry got word from a wife of a friend that her husband had fallen ill. She wanted him to come for a visit that evening, to lift her husband's sprits.

Regina was opposed to him going. But Charming gathered guards to send with him, and Prince Henry advised the two to try and relax an evening.

"I'll be fine." Prince Henry assured his daughter. "I have guards, and it isn't a far ride. Stay here. Relax for the evening. Relax with the King."

"I just worry." Regina sighed.

"Too much." Prince Henry kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

***Scene****

Charming was not looking forward to dinner alone with Regina. They'd had plenty of dinners in uncomfortable silence, and frankly he just couldn't face another.

He was sitting at the table mentally running through which guards he would leave where when the door opened. He glanced towards Regina, who swept into the room as elegantly as ever. He figured he would start the uncomfortable silence this time and proceeded to ignore her as he went back to his own thoughts.

"Something's on your mind." He looked over. Regina was looking at him as she sat down.

Charming scanned the comment. No sarcasm, no annoyance, no general displeasure….was she actually trying to make conversation with him? Charming decided to proceed with caution.

"I'm trying to decide which guards to send where." He glanced over at her. "It's a boring but necessary debate."

"Of course it is." Regina laid her napkin on her lap. "Isn't that the joy of being king?" Charming made a sound of disgust.

"Unfortunately."

They'd actually had a conversation, one that almost made Regina sound interested. Charming was rather impressed.

Regina had declared she could not face the idea of soup-of any kind. So the first course had been changed to a salad. Tonight's consisted of beets and goat cheese.

Charming watched as Regina picked at her food, pushed it around her plate rather than actually eating it. When he'd finished his, and she'd gotten tired of playing, the maid brought the main course. Regina's actions continued.

"Hey," Charming looked over at her, "you need to eat something. I understand your hesitation, but as sick as you were, you can't get weak."

Regina looked at him, and he saw the trepidation on her face. Charming gave her a sympathetic smile before reaching over and stabbing a piece of beef from her plate. Slipping it into his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully for a moment. Regina was watching him with genuine concern in her eyes.

"It's fine." He motioned to her plate. "Go on, eat."

Regina eyed the plate again suspiciously, but speared a potato with her fork.

"I went through all the staff." Charming returned to his own plate. "I used Rose as a resource. That woman is merciless. She told everyone who was in on the plans: who was active, who just knew something and was afraid to say something. She's a good, loyal servant for you."

Regina put a forkful of food into her mouth, chewed, nodded in agreement, swallowed.

"I want her as my personal maid-in charge of all of my affairs."

"Done." Charming shrugged. "It's a good, reasonable request. I'd trust Rose with your safety any day."

They were silent for a moment, with only the sound of silverware clicking on the china as background noise.

"Speaking of your safety," Charming decided they'd done so well he needed to keep going, "I sent for your guards."

A slow smirk settled over Regina's face. She put her fork down, and raised her head to smile at him.

"Does it bother you that they will be at the estate?"

He knew it was too good to be true.

"Why?" Charming asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Why should it?"

"Oh, just given that I've slept with at least one of them." Regina pushed her plate back and neatly folded her arms on the table.

She was playing with him. He wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to accomplish, but she was trying to get something out of this. He just had to figure out what.

Oh well, two could play at this game.

"No, not at all." Charming shrugged boredly, taking a sip of his wine. "That was before you'd had me. Now," he smiled at her, "there will be no comparison."

Regina shook her head as she reached for her water glass. Rose had forbidden her from alcohol for at least the next week.

"I'm not sure I'd remember, it's been so long since _you've _touched me."

Now there was an interesting comment. Was that what she was hinting at? He was even more curious now.

"Regina, we could have been having sex, but you decided to start pushing me away. If you'd wanted sex, all you had to do was ask for it."

"Hhmm," Regina sat up straighter in her chair, turned her chair to face him. "All right then." She leaned closer to him, his eyes immediately going to the swell of her breasts. "I want to have sex with you."

There it was. That _was _what she was getting towards. He wondered exactly what had brought this on. The sudden desire to live? Did she need to feel alive and the only way she could find it was through sex?

Either way, he wasn't giving in this quickly. She'd been sick, nearly died. Sex was probably not a good idea-even though certain parts of his body were strongly considering the suggestion.

"Which guard exactly was it that you slept with?" He turned to face her. "Or was it all four of them?"

Regina feigned a look of hurt, turning back to the table.

"I didn't sleep with _all_ of them. Only one. And a huntsman. But if it makes you feel any better, I was controlling both of their hearts."

"What exactly did this huntsman do to deserve that?" Charming raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Please," Regina rolled her eyes, "you make it sound like a punishment. Which you fully know it is not."

The last part came seductively, with her tongue swirling over her lips. Charming willed the rest of his body to stay out of this conversation.

"Oh no, he was not missing out." Charming leaned back in his chair, folded his arms over his chest. "Just why target this huntsman? Was he that attractive?"

"He was fine." Regina took another sip of water. "But he failed me, so I kept him in place."

"You get how horrible that sounds, right?" Charming pressed. Regina nodded, looking over at him.

"Well, he shouldn't have failed me. I said I wanted Snow White's heart. He brought me the heart of a stag. In the end, he still got a very good deal."

"No," Charming thought out loud, "I was wrong. You definitely are evil." Regina smirked.

"We're off topic." She stopped talking as the maid entered and placed dessert in front of them. "The topic was you having sex with me."

"You missed my subtle no?" Charming picked up his spoon, taking a spoonful of the chocolate mousse. Regina did the same, only she proceeded to lick the chocolate calmly from her spoon while meeting his eyes directly.

"You're a liar then. You said all I had to do was ask."

"When you're healthy. When you almost haven't died in the last week." Regina repeated her action with the spoon, Charming tried to ignore it.

"Please, Charming, I'm fine. I feel fine. Sex would just make me feel…better." She winked at him, this time collecting chocolate from the edge of her dish with her index finger and licking it off.

He was beginning to think he hated her.

"Let's clarify something," he pretended to be interested in his dessert and not what she was doing with hers, "we are the two most sought out people in this house. And you want us to have enough privacy to do anything of that nature?"

Regina innocently sucked another spoonful of chocolate mousse from her spoon.

"We're alone at the moment. We just need to go somewhere more…private."

"People will look for us."

"We deserve to be left alone if we want." He was getting more jealous of that spoon by the second. "Why such a fight, Charming?" She put the spoon down, dipping her finger into the chocolate and licked it delicately. "If I'm saying I feel fine, then why don't we?"

He bit his lip, pretending again to care about his dessert. But he was losing his ability to argue. She was right. If she felt up to it, why couldn't they have sex? If they were alone, behind a locked door…who cared?

"My father's still out." Regina reminded him. "I'm sure he won't be back for some time now."

Oh to hell with it. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her…and she wanted him to do both. Quickly, he reached over and caught her hand. He drew her index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her fingertip to collect the chocolate from her skin. Regina made a soft whimpering sound that turned him on even more.

Her eyes lit up as he rose to his feet, holding out his hand for her. Regina took it, let him lead her out of the dining room.

On the stairs, he paused, looked back at her.

"We stop if you need to." Regina smiled slyly.

"Don't worry about that."

He decided he wouldn't. He led her the rest of the way up the stairs. His bedroom was the first at the top of the stairs. When Regina started down the hallway, towards her own room, he shook his head.

"That's the first place they'll look." He opened the door, pulled her inside. Reaching behind him, he locked the heavy door behind them.

Instantly his lips were on Regina's. She moaned against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He was kissing her-really kissing her-and she was alive and here and that was all that mattered.

Regina's hands began tugging at his jacket. He shrugged it off and let her begin work on the buttons of his shirt. When she had it open, she pulled it free from his trousers. Once the sleeves were unbuttoned, he shook that off as well without breaking their kiss.

Her gown was far easier to get off than some of her others. He found the few buttons at the back, quickly opening them. The bodice was sewn with support, but was nowhere near as tight or as complicated as a corset. He liked this better. He pulled the sleeves down her hands and she stepped out of the dress.

Quickly, Charming scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, taking in the sight of her underclothes for a moment. He crawled on top of her, settling himself between her thighs and pressing his still clothed erection against her still covered sex.

Regina pressed her hands against his chest, raised him to look at her.

"Don't tease me. Tonight is not the night for teasing." Charming slid his hand into her underwear, feeling exactly how wet she was. She was not kidding-she was already soaking wet for him.

"Says the woman who just teased me for the last half hour." His lips sealed over hers again as his fingers pushed into her. Her hips rose off the bed as she moaned sharply.

He teased for a few more moments before breaking the kiss and pulling back. He undid her stockings and garters, unsure of when she had kicked off her shoes. He pulled her underwear down her thighs and off of her legs before rising to remove his pants.

Regina watched him with anxious dark eyes, her eyes glued to his erection. Any other night he would have brought her hand-or her mouth-to it. But tonight he needed to be inside of her….needed her badly. It had been too long….far too long.

He moved onto the bed on his knees, reaching for Regina's hips and lifting them from the bed as he pulled her to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were dark with desire, her fingers sliding over her breasts and stomach.

Charming held one hip in his hand while the other took his cock in hand to guide it into her. Regina moaned and pushed against him. Charming closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of how deep inside of her he was.

With his hands on both hips, he began driving into her. Regina's eyes closed, her head falling back on the bed. He thought this might have been the most erotic position they'd used. He could watch her face, watch her breasts bounce with each thrust.

He was closer than he thought, so he slowed his thrusts. Regina opened her eyes, shook her head.

"Harder. Faster."

"I'm close."

"I was close before we started," she groaned as her right hand moved up to grip the pillow behind her head. Her left moved to her clit, stroking it gently. Charming reached down, caught it. Regina whined, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"Ah ah." He shifted his position, angled her hips so he was stroking against the spot deep inside of her. "Like this."

Regina cried out. Her left hand gripped the heavy quilted duvet as he increased his speed, pounding into her. Her cries told just how close she was, and it wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him. Regina cried out, thrusting her hips to meet him.

He closed his eyes. Her muscles gripped his cock, sending him over the edge as they milked him through his release. Regina's nails scraped the bed as he finally collapsed onto her, taking a deep breath.

He lay on top of her for a few seconds before remembering she'd spent two days not being able to breath. He lifted himself off, moving to lie beside her on the bed.

"Ok?" He asked. Regina nodded, pulling his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply for a few seconds before pulling away to tug him back on top of her.

"Ready for more?"

He had no doubt he was.

***Scene****

Charming lay in bed, dressed only in his pants. He watched as Regina dressed haphazardly, tugging on clothing.

Neither of them looked exactly sated, but Regina had deemed that they needed to stop. Her father would be home soon, if he wasn't already.

"Stay." Charming stated, knowing it probably wouldn't get him anywhere. "Lay back down with me. For a little while."

Regina finished pulling her gown over her head. She stood before the mirror, yanking it back into place. Her hair looked absolutely nothing like it had when they'd entered the room. Charming liked the sex tangled look on her.

"No." Regina responded as she crossed to the bed. She sat down with her back to him so he could rebutton her gown. Charming did no such thing. Inside, he stroked his fingers lightly down the exposed skin of her back.

"What is your opposition to cuddling?" His fingers traced a line down her spine.

"Simple: I hate it." Regina glanced over her shoulder at him. "I don't cuddle. It isn't me, Charming."

He still didn't button her dress. His fingers moved up over her shoulders.

"Do you know why I think you hate cuddling?"

"Enlighten me." Regina sighed, and the familiar annoyance was back in her tone.

"I think you don't like cuddling because no one's really done it with you. Do you mean to tell me your guard and your huntsman took the time to cuddle you? I doubt you let them. And Leopold? Even less likely. The only one I suspect cuddled you after sex was Daniel. And that was so long ago, I bet you don't remember how it felt."

He felt her go rigid under his touch. Had what he said really made her that angry? He couldn't be sure. But Regina turned to face him.

"I always enjoy how right you think you are about everything, but you've missed a few points here. One main one: Daniel never cuddled me after sex. He never had the chance. We never had sex."

He heard her words, but the realization of what those words meant hit him much harder. He'd assumed-incorrectly-that Daniel had been her first lover. But now…with this revelation….

"Leopold." He murmured, his eyes hold hers as his fingers traced her arm. "Leopold was your first."

A tight smile formed on her face. Regina ducked her head. When she looked back up at him, she looked slightly more composed.

"Now you know."

"I assumed-."

"You assumed incorrectly." Regina advised him. "It was Leopold. Once he was dead, I had to try with someone else….hence the guard. And then the huntsman came along, and he was so easy to use….."

She stopped talking, apparently unhappy she'd given so much insight.

"I'm sorry." He told her, and meant it. Regina shook her head.

"It's not your fault. None of it is your fault."

"Stay with me." Charming whispered. "Stay with me tonight." Regina shook her head harder.

"I can't." She sighed heavily. "People will notice that…for certain. We may not have been missed yet."

But they both knew they hadn't been quiet. There was an extremely high possibility that anyone on the floor knew what they'd been doing.

"Fine." Charming nudged her arm. Regina turned and Charming quickly fastened the buttons. "If you must." He caught her hand, pulling her to him for a soft kiss. "Good night, your Majesty."

"Good night." Regina swept to her feet, picking up her shoes in one hand. Charming watched as she crossed the room and let herself out of the door without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love reading them, so don't be afraid to send your thoughts over. **

**Good news! I picked up Another Piece of My Heart again. I'm going to work on it fully as soon as my OQ story is completed. **

**This chapter hints as some plot details that are yet to come….and those chapters will not be happy.**

_Night:_

The butler stood at the open door as Prince Henry entered the house.

"How was your trip, Sir?"

"Very well, thank you." Prince Henry handed over his coat. "Seems like Mr. Simons is on the mend. So how are things here? Did my daughter and the king kill each other?"

"As far as I know, no." The butler chuckled. "But I haven't seen either of them in some time, so it might have happened."

Prince Henry checked the downstairs room with no sign of David or Regina. He made his way upstairs. Regina's bedroom was empty, so he went back down the hall to David's. As he raised his hand to knock, he heard voices from within.

"God, Regina." David's voice, followed by a whining gasp that could only have been his daughter.

Prince Henry took a step back from the door. He had absolutely no doubt what was happening on the other side of that door. And he wasn't sure which of the two he was more disappointed with.

*****Scene*****

_Morning:_

Regina awoke earlier than usual, fresh from a nightmare. Just the mention of Leopold could send her into a downward spiral. There were times he had stuck so firmly into her memory that she'd spent days in bed simply thinking.

Now she sat up, pulling the sheets around her against the early morning chill, feeling the same sickening nausea that reliving her life with Leopold brought forth.

Their first time had hurt-obviously-but it hadn't been horrible. The other times had been worse. The other times hurt when she wasn't ready, when he hadn't taken his time with her-which was frequent. Many times, he had decided they were having sex when she had no interest in it. Those were the times he simply held her down. When the good, supposedly kind, king showed his true colors.

Regina had learned about sex not from love, but from force. She'd learned at an early age to appreciate rough sex, because it was all she had. And when she'd taken the steps to create her own sex life, she simply followed suit. So it was not hard for her to leap into Charming's world of rough sex. What she didn't understand was how he jumped so calmly from one level to the next. Last night had been different.

Regina drew her knees to her chest, resting her forehead against them. Charming. Since she'd awoken from the fever, things had been confusing. It was impossible to hate a man who had risked his own life to save yours. But what _did_ she feel for him?

She didn't know.

She did not hate him, that was for sure. But she did not love him either. So what was between not loving and not hating? She had no idea how friendship worked in this situation. And if she told him that's all she could do, how would he take it? For some reason, she actually cared if she hurt him.

Could she do friendship? Was that possible? Did she know how to be friends?

She didn't think she did, which made this more confusing.

Anger had been an easy emotion for her to understand-she knew what made her angry. And she knew how to handle anger. Whatever it was she was feeling, she could not handle. Anger and rage had never upset her like this.

Regina wiped a tear from her eye. She was crying and she didn't know why. Yes she did. She was crying because it was her natural reaction when Leopold got into her head. He'd been gone for years, and he still made her cry. She shuddered again at the thought of him, wiping away tears as they slipped down her cheeks.

And she was crying over Charming. Because she didn't know what to do. And she had never been afraid of hurting someone before.

Her eyes fell on her bedroom door. She could get up, go to him, crawl into his bed. He would hold her, ask what was wrong, and she could tell him. He'd tell her not to cry, tell her that everything would be all right.

But she couldn't do that. She couldn't use him for comfort like she was using him for sex. She knew that's what she was doing. She'd been doing it since day one. At first it was just for human contact, for some type of companion (she was never going to admit he was right about that). Then it had switched to sex-plain and simple. She'd used him like she'd used the guard and the huntsman. But the difference was that Charming was willing, that he wanted her.

Because he loved her. That she couldn't deny anymore. Charming loved her. One did not try to save a woman one did not love. Leopold might have sent a guard or two to try and find the cure, but if they'd failed and Regina had died, oh well.

Regina was lying on her back, and she realized tears were running down her temples, collecting in her hair and in her ears. She hurriedly wiped them away before rolling onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow.

Sleep came again, but she wasn't sure when. The next time she woke, the morning fog had burned off and bright sunlight was spilling in through the French doors at the balcony.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty?" Rose. "Are you awake?"

Regina sat up, rubbing sleep and the remnants of tears from her eyes.

"Yes," she called back, wondering how bad she looked.

Rose entered the bedroom. Regina realized that Rose had come to know her. She did not waste either of their time with good morning, unless it was after eleven. She did not bother with chitchat. She was straight to the point, which Regina appreciated. Regina had no patience on a good day, especially in the morning.

"How did you sleep?" Rose breezed into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Fine." Regina lied.

"Excellent." Rose moved to lean against the end of the bed. "So what do we think, your Majesty? Are we getting up, or shall I bring your breakfast here?"

The idea of slinking back into her bed, pretending that the world didn't exist for a while sounded incredibly enticing. But Regina wasn't sure she could handle another minute alone in this room.

"I'm getting up."

"Good. Then I'll get your bath."

Regina bathed in the tub Rose filled for her. The maid washed her hair in shampoo that smelled of mint, and Regina knew by now that Rose made from boiling water and freshly made soaps.

"Tea, your Majesty?" Rose asked as she dried her hands. Regina nodded.

"Please."

"Done." Rose disappeared.

Regina lounged in the water for a bit longer, her brain continuing to swirl through her thoughts. After deciding that was exhausting, she got out of the tub and dried off. She wrapped herself in a white silk robe before returning to the bedroom.

Rose was finishing making the bed. A cup of tea was settled on her dressing table. Regina sat down on the velvet cushioned bench and picked up the cup, sipping.

"Is it all right?" Rose joined her. Regina nodded.

"Fine." She took another sip before holding the cup back, swirling it in her hand.

Rose reached over to pick up a silver comb. She took a handful of Regina's hair, settling it over one shoulder before dividing the rest over her other shoulder. She began running the comb through the part she'd left hanging down Regina's back.

"So," Rose glanced into the mirror, meeting Regina's gaze, "I thought perhaps you had gone to bed early last night. But when I came up to check on you, you weren't here."

Regina frowned, but covered it by raising her teacup to her lips again.

"I was around…for a bit. I didn't need you checking in on me."

By the way Rose was staring at her, Regina knew the other woman knew. But she was going to keep her cool. She was an adult. If she wanted to have sex with Charming, that was entirely acceptable.

"I didn't go right to bed." Regina shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood." The look on Rose's face could only be deemed a smirk, which angered Regina. No one dared give her that look.

"To be fair, your Majesty, I know exactly what you were doing last night. As does much of the household."

Regina clicked her teacup down too hard against the saucer. She both felt and saw the blush on her face.

"How dare you-." Rose held up her hands in defense.

"Please, your Majesty, I have known for some time what has been going on between you and the King. I only bring it up for one reason."

"Which is?" Regina snapped.

"As you've heard me say, the Arenrose is a fierce poison. And while you don't seem to be having any symptoms of it, it can still wreck havoc on your body. Your Majesty….your body could not handle a pregnancy right now."

Regina's hand shot up, and she quickly intercepted Rose's before she could continue combing.

"Let's make one thing clear immediately: do not _ever _mention pregnancy to me. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly." Rose began combing Regina's hair again. "Your hair needs to dry before we can do anything with it. Did you have something in mind to wear or should I use my best judgment?"

"Use your judgment." Regina muttered into her tea. Rose disappeared into the closet. Regina stared into the tea, watching it swirl in the cup. She heard the maid rummaging in the closet, flipping through gowns. She returned a few moments later, carrying a midnight blue gown over her arm.

"This gown is nothing but wrinkles, so I'll need to heat up an iron."

"If I had magic, my hair would be dry and that gown would be ironed." Regina shrugged as she sipped her tea.

"Well, perhaps." Rose laid the gown on the bed. "But regardless, they both need done now. I'm glad we're going back to the King's estate, or else you'd be recycling outfits. I can't imagine that would be enticing."

"It's not." Regina put down her teacup, reaching for a jar of moisturizer. She opened the jar, dipping her fingers in and smearing some on her skin.

There was a knock on the door. Regina glanced up at Rose as the other woman went to the door.

"Well, good morning your Majesty." Charming. Regina's eyes shot to the door, and her heart leapt to her throat. What on earth was the matter with her?

"I'll see." Rose pushed the door partially closed to look over at Regina. Regina nodded, not sure why, but she knew she did want to see him. For some odd reason.

Rose turned back to the door, pulling it open again.

"Well your Majesty, you've been approved. Come in." She stepped back.

Charming entered the room, dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a blue jacket. Regina wondered if he owned shirts in colors other than white.

"I'm going to heat up the iron." Rose called past him. Regina nodded, motioning her out of the door.

When the door had closed, Regina finally met Charming's eyes.

"What brings you by so early?" She asked calmly.

"I didn't like how we left things last night." He came towards her, concern in his light eyes.

"I'm fine." Regina told him, holding his gaze steady. She wouldn't let him see how the morning had affected her. She didn't want to talk about it-to him or anyone else.

"Are you sure?" Charming asked gently. "Leopold-."

She didn't want to talk about Leopold.

"I said I'm fine, Charming." She smiled. Charming studied her in the way he seemed to have perfected.

"Also," he conceded, "I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Typical Charming. It was exactly what she expected him to say. Charming with his over the top, overstated cheesy lines. But today, things were different. Today she hadn't been able to stop thinking of him either.

"I've been thinking of you as well." She hated herself for admitting it as soon as it was out of her mouth.

Charming smiled. He looked entirely too pleased with her statement. Regina wondered why, in this instant, she'd decided honesty was a great idea.

"Really now?" Charming reached for her hand, pulling her onto her feet. "Do I have that much appeal for you?"

"Hardly." She smirked. "I just like reliving the men I've….conquered."

"Is that all I am to you?" Charming pushed her back against the wall. "A conquest?"

"Yes." Regina smiled. "But if it makes you feel better, you were one of my favorites."

Charming's arms slid around her. He pressed her against him. Regina's breath caught. She hated how he was making her feel. Why did she want him so close to her?

His lips fell to hers. Regina groaned for a moment, and then let her arms find their way around her neck. She kissed him back, drawing his tongue into her mouth to brush lightly against hers.

"Rose is coming back." She whispered, pulling back.

"Send her away." Charming murmured, bringing her mouth back to his. His kiss was deeper, more intense. She could feel the passion rising to simmer between them. Her hands left his neck to roam across his chest. His found the edges of her robe, pulling it open.

"Stop." Regina breathed. "Rose already knows what we did last night."

"I don't care." Charming pushed open her robe. His mouth drifted down her throat, skirting over her left breast before finding the nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

Regina moaned. Her eyes closed involuntarily as her hands slid up to tangle in his hair.

For a split second, she didn't care. She did care what happened, who knew, or about anything else. She just wanted him.

But reality clicked. They couldn't do this. Not here. Not now.

"Charming-stop." She tugged at his hair.

Charming let go of her nipple, only to lazily drag his tongue across her sternum to find her right one. Regina whined louder.

"Stop. I mean it." Charming sighed against her skin before lifting his head.

"You don't sound like you mean it." He stood up so his lips sought hers again. There seemed to be no stopping her body. Her mouth instantly began to open as his descended on it.

The doorknob clicked. Regina shoved him back before yanking her robe closed.

Rose entered the room, shooting a quick glance at them.

"The iron's heating downstairs, your Majesty. It shouldn't take long."

"Excellent." Regina nodded. "The King was just leaving."

"I was?" Charming shot Regina a quick look.

"Yes, you were." Regina pointed to the door. "Go."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Charming started for the door. "I will see you later."

"Goodbye, Charming." Regina sat down at the dressing bench again. When the door closed, Rose glanced over at it.

"Well, your Majesty, let's see what we can do with your hair."

***Scene****

Charming wasn't one hundred percent sure what to think of this morning with Regina, but he decided it wasn't bad. He was feeling rather pleased with himself as he entered the dining room.

Prince Henry was already seated at the table, reading through some correspondence. He glanced up as Charming entered the room before returning to the letter in his hand.

"Well, how was your evening last night?" Charming settled himself into the chair to Prince Henry's left. He left the older prince to have the head of the table. It was his home, after all. And Charming didn't care that much about being king.

"Clearly not as eventful as yours." The older man looked over the top of the letter at him, his eyebrows raised in a knowing gaze. Charming felt heat creep along his cheeks.

"I-. Last night was-." Was what? Hot? Passionate? His daughter had basically seduced the King? "Quiet."

Again, Prince Henry gave Charming firm stare. The older man knew what had happened. He knew what had been going on in his bedroom.

"It didn't _seem_ so quiet last night."

Charming officially wanted to die. He wanted to die right here, right now. He could feel the heat on his skin.

"Henry-." But the prince raised his hand.

"Are you _sure_ that was a good idea? What _were _you thinking, actually? Regina nearly dies and two days later you're…." Prince Henry apparently couldn't say the words. "Think about her health."

What was he supposed to say? That it had been Regina's idea? That he wouldn't have touched her if it wasn't for her insistence? (Not that he hadn't been more than willing.)

"Regina was…." Charming's tongue was frozen awkwardly in his mouth. This was by far the worst conversation he'd ever had. "Regina was…fine. Well, not fine, but she was-."

He didn't mean "fine" the way he'd said it. She'd been fabulous last night. But how do you say anything other than that? Did Prince Henry take another meaning? How did get out of this?

"She was ok last night. She was healthy."

"She nearly died, David. Perhaps there was a better time?"

Charming closed his eyes. He did not want to have this conversation. He did not ever want to ever have this conversation. An awkward silence filled the room between them. Charming pretended his cup of coffee was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

And absolutely nothing was helped when Regina entered the room. Her hair was twisted up on her head in an elaborate knot. Her gown was elegant, and neatly dotted with pieces of expensive looking jewelry. Charming swallowed hard.

"Ah….Regina. Your father and I were just….discussing. How quiet it was in the house last night."

Regina's face colored and her mouth opened. She obviously picked up his meaning.

"I….ah….yes."

Prince Henry shook his head as he went back to his letter. Regina glared at Charming as she sat across the table from him. He gave her a bewildered look and shrugged. Regina rolled her eyes and began pouring tea from the pot at her place setting.

They ate in relative silence. Charming watched Regina dissect a roll with her fork.

"What are you going to do today?" Charming looked over at her. Prince Henry looked up from his food. Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. Charming let the comment drop.

After several more moments of awkward silence, Regina dropped her fork onto her plate.

"Ok, that's enough." She got up from her chair, pushing it into the table. "Charming and I had sex. It was not the first time. We are adults. These things happen. Are we clear on this matter?"

"Quite." Prince Henry shook his head, pressing one hand to his temples.

"Then we never have to discuss this again?" Regina started towards the door.

"Please." Charming looked up.

"Gladly." Prince Henry didn't look at her again.

"Wonderful." Regina opened the door and left the room, letting the door slam behind her.

*****Scene*****

Charming found her an hour later in the garden. Rose was carefully applying polish to her fingernails. As he approached, he saw Regina watching him.

"Go." She motioned to Rose. Rose glanced at the King, and then back at Regina.

"Are you certain, your Majesty? You have eight black nails and two plain."

"You can finish them later." Regina motioned again. "Go." Rose went, giving Charming a quick smile.

Charming dropped into the chair across from her. Regina sighed boredly.

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast was quite possibly the most awkward conversation I have ever had." He told her, resting his head on his hand

"Why on earth did you admit we slept together?" Regina exclaimed. "Why couldn't you come up with a better lie?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't mastered lying to your father." Charming leaned back, watching her reaction. "And what was I supposed to tell him? He knew very well what we were doing!"

"I could have covered, if you hadn't made it so obviously uncomfortable!"

"Fine. The next time your father catches us having sex, you can explain it to him."

"Who said there would be a next time?" Regina batted her dark eyes playfully.

"Oh there will be." Charming let the lazy sly smile slip onto his face. "You know you can't stay away."

"I didn't mean that." Regina was smiling sweetly at him. "I just meant he wouldn't _catch_ us again."

Charming chuckled as he stood up. Crossing to her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good. Because I'd go crazy without you." He watched the look at the washed over her beautiful face. It was mild horror mixed with the pink of a blush mixed with lust.

"Send Rose back. I can't handle my nails undone."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Charming chuckled as he began to leave her alone.

"Tell me," Regina called without looking over her shoulder, "do you own anything other than white shirts. Black perhaps?"

Charming froze, a small smile framing his face.

"Why do you ask?" He answered without looking over his shoulder.

"Because I get tired of seeing you in white," came the reply from behind him. Charming chuckled.

"I'll have you know I have many black shirts. And I look stunning in them."

Silence. Then:

"That's yet to be determined."

******Scene******

By dinner, things had calmed down. Charming noticed the tension was lighter almost as soon as he entered the dining room. Regina barely glanced at him from the other side of the table.

"When are you two planning to leave tomorrow?" Prince Henry asked him. Charming glanced up. He'd spent all day working out guards, where everyone was going, and how they would break up the actual protection. He was now convinced he finally had the correct people in place.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Charming looked across the table at Regina.

"Around noon." Regina responded, not looking up from her dinner.

"Around noon." Charming inclined his head to Regina while he looked at her father.

Prince Henry glanced between the two, shaking his head. He didn't ask any other questions. Trying to sort out his daughter's relationship with the King was entirely too complicated. Actually, that was the one thing all three people in the room had in common-not one of them understood what was going on.

****Scene*****

Regina had retreated alone to the parlor. It was the one place she typically went to think, it always had been. Tonight she needed a few minutes alone, because her brain had not stopped swimming since that morning.

She did not like how confused and conflicted she continued to feel. She did not love Charming-that was certain. And she could not love him, because it was impossible to love someone who had started a relationship with you by keeping you as prisoner.

Or was it? Could she ever love him? Did she want to?

With Leopold it had been bad-but simple. Sex when he wanted it, public appearances, look pretty-done. With Charming, she had no idea what to think. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't have saved her-unless it was some elaborate scam. Which told her she didn't fully trust Charming-which was wrong if what he was saying was true and his actions just.

One thing was certain: she did not trust her father on this matter. He had been convinced they could trust Leopold-he was wrong. He had handed her over to a man twice her age with no thought on the subject. She could not trust his judgment with Charming. Whatever she decided, it had to be because she decided it-no one else.

Regina rubbed her temples. Her head ached from the exhaustion of all this thought. She was sure the fact that she'd been poisoned, and most likely hadn't regained her full strength, was not helping either.

What if she found it in her to love him, and it was a scam? What if she ended up hurt again…or worse? Love was so much risk…too much. Daniel had been the only man who had truly loved her. Or not? She couldn't be sure. She couldn't swear to it. The entire situation was agonizing enough to bring her to tears, and she physically had to fight them to keep from falling.

"Regina?" Her father's voice. She didn't want him here. She didn't want to talk to him, or to anyone. She wanted to think and rethink her situation and its possible outcomes.

"What?" She asked, not turning to face him.

"Do you love him?" He asked gently. Regina felt an icy stab in her stomach. She did not want to talk about this.

"Who?" She knew, but she felt like asking.

"You know who. The King." Regina turned now, finally facing him.

"Are you here to give me some lecture on premarital sex? Because I'm in no mood. Besides, I've already lost anything I had to give to Leopold. What does it matter who it's with?"

"That's not why I'm here." Prince Henry raised his hands in a calming gesture. He didn't want to see her lose her temper over this.

"Then why are you here?" Regina sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Regina, it's a simple question. Do you? Do you love him?"

"No." Regina sighed, leaning back on couch. "I don't."

"Regina-."

"Please do not lecture me." Regina turned to face him as he sat down beside her. "I don't want to hear from you how I should feel. Things did not work when you gave me this speech the last time."

"I'm sorry." Prince Henry laid his hand on her arm. "Regina, really. I had no idea what he would be like. And your mother…. We both know how she was. She had it in her head how she wanted things. I regret not protecting you more from her. But for all I know, she might have killed us both."

Regina heard him, but she simply stared at the floor.

"You don't understand." She shook her head. "You just don't understand. The entire situation left me a mess. I can't love Charming, I can't trust him either. I can't open myself too far. I'm afraid."

"Regina." Her father reached for her, and she let him pull her into his arms. Her face buried into his shoulder. "Regina, you can't close yourself off. You can't live in fear of others. You want love, happiness. Darling, you'll never find it with anyone if you shut down completely."

"Everything's so complicated now." Regina pulled back, resting her arms on her knees. "It's been so complicated since I recovered."

"Complicated why?"

"Because I can't sort out how I feel, or how I should feel." Regina twirled a ring on her finger.

"Why don't we start with how you_ do_ feel?" Prince Henry pressed gently.

"I don't love him, but I don't hate him either." Regina looked up, facing her father. "But I don't know if I can trust him either."

"Regina, the man road into a thunderstorm to a swamp to save your life."

"And maybe he has some other game he's playing!" Regina exclaimed. "Maybe saving me is so he can kill me himself, or so that Snow can. How am I to know-."

"_Regina_." Prince Henry took her hands. "Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how paranoid you're making yourself? If you don't hate the man, relax. Let him in a bit. You don't have to marry him. Just….try and like him."

Regina closed her eyes sadly. She took a deep breath. Was she just paranoid? Was she unjustly afraid? Was she worrying about things that didn't matter?

She did know one thing: when she wasn't with Charming, she thought of him nonstop. He weighed heavily on her mind, and she didn't understand it. But could she like it? Was it ok? Was it ok to go to a man she wasn't sure if she liked?

"I'm going to bed." She got up from the couch, straightened her gown.

"Are you really?" Prince Henry raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No," Regina murmured, "I'm not." Prince Henry smiled.

"Go." He advised her. "Just…be careful."

"What's that supposed to-?"

"I know you know." Prince Henry's face suddenly turned serious. "Regina-."

"We are not having this conversation." Regina held up her hand. "We are not discussing what happened."

"Does David-."

"Know? No, he doesn't. And we'll leave it that way."

"But what if-."

"It can't happen. And it won't. You know that. But regardless, he is not to hear _one word_ about it." Regina gave her father a warning look. Reluctantly, Prince Henry nodded.

"I won't say anything. It's not for me to tell. But you-."

"Don't tell me what I'm going to do anymore." Regina turned, heading for the door. "Good night, Father."

***Scene***

At the bottom of the stairs, Regina encountered Rose.

"Ah, your Majesty." The maid was one of the few people who gave her a genuine smile. "Ready for bed? I can go get your room ready."

"No, I-." Regina glanced around. "I'm not tired. Have you seen the King?"

"At last, he was in the library catching up on some correspondence." Rose nodded in that direction.

"Thank you." Regina turned and started down the hallway.

"Just call me when you're ready, your Majesty."

"I will." Regina didn't look back.

In the library, Charming was settled at the huge table, sealing an envelope with his wax stamp. He looked up, and Regina saw his smile.

He was another who looked genuinely happy to see her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" He stretched as he leaned back in his chair.

"I…." Regina fought the urge to be snarky. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "But I wanted to see you. I needed to."

"Really?" Charming smiled sweetly. "What brings this on?"

"I don't know." Regina murmured, crossing the room to him. "But I keep thinking about you. I have all day."

"And what did I do to deserve that?" Charming got up from his chair and strolled over to meet her.

"Stop looking so smug." Regina folded her arms over her chest. "If you're going to make this into such a huge deal, I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry." Charming leaned against the table beside her. "Let's try this again: how are you?"

"Fine." Regina laid the word out firmly. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a week's worth of letters that I had let pile up." Charming glanced back to the stack of papers on the table. "But I'm tired of it. And I could use the distraction."

They were silent for a moment. Regina still wondered why she'd come…why she was standing here. She was with him, so what did she want to do? She didn't want to talk to him, not seriously at least. Did she want him to touch her? She always wanted that. She couldn't do this. This was too hard. She wasn't wired for this.

She thought briefly of Daniel. What would Daniel want? Would he want her to open up to this man-to any man? Would he want her to love again?

Charming ran his fingers along her cheek, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"You left me there for a minute." He smiled. "What's on your mind?"

His hand on her cheek solidified it. She liked his touch. Say what she wanted, he had won her over with his touch.

She kissed him. It was so fast he barely noticed until her lips were on his. Charming gasped in surprised, but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

She pulled her head back, feeling him gasping for air beside her.

"I need you." She whispered. "I need to feel you. Touch me."

"Are you-."

"Sure? Yes." Regina pulled his mouth back to hers. In one motion, Charming lifted her and placed her on the edge of the table. His hands were seeking over her chest. He made an attempt at tugging down the bodice of her gown, but no luck. The bodice on this dress was tighter than yesterdays, but not quite corset tight. Even so, it held as effectively as a corset.

"I hate these dresses." Charming grumbled against her lips as his hands squeezed her breasts through her gown. "What would be so wrong with women wearing a shirt and trousers like men?"

"Corsets and bodices are supposed to keep things covered and secure-from men like yourself." Regina nipped his upper lip. ""Apparently this gown is doing its job."

"I still hate it. But you do look wonderful in it." Both of Charming's hands slid under her jaw, holding her mouth to his as he kissed her over and over again.

Since he couldn't reach her breasts, his hand slipped down and gathered up her skirts, tangling them around her waist. His hand slid under them, frowning when he encountered underwear.

"I'm not in favor you wearing underwear again."

"Tomorrow." Regina assured him. "Once we're home."

"Did you just call my estate 'home'?" Charming pulled back, smiling.

"Do we have to discuss this now?" Regina sought his lips again.

They didn't. Instead Charming kissed her back as he pushed her underwear aside. Instantly, he encountered heat and wetness. He rubbed her clit a few times, making her cry out.

He reached down, opening his pants just enough to free his length. He slipped between her thighs and positioned himself, thrusting into her. Regina gasped, clinging to his shoulders.

Charming thrust into her a few times, not building a rhythm and simply enjoying the feeling of her. But while there was never a chance she wouldn't feel good, the position wasn't working quite as well as he would have liked.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered. Regina did, and her arms around his neck.

Charming picked her up, moving to press her against the wall beside a row of bookshelves. The change in angle made him slid deeper into her. They both moaned simultaneously.

"This is _much _better." He breathed against her lips. Regina nodded, closing her eyes as he began thrusting into her.

He felt so good. He felt unnaturally good. No man should feel this good in a woman. She craved his hands on her body, his penis inside of her, his mouth on her skin. She was addicted like some were addicted to the drink. She needed him, badly.

Regina cried out as she came, wanting him deeper inside of her. He let out a breathy "oh" as he came after, his orgasm releasing inside of her in waves of pleasure that registered on his face.

Charming held her tightly. Finally, he pulled her back from the wall and over to the sofa, where he set her down carefully before collapsing beside her.

"You know, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not complaining." Regina let her head fall backwards.

"You can't blame me for liking what feels good."

"I certainly can't." Charming nodded, fixing his pants. "Are you all right?" He reached over, stroking her hand gently.

"Fine." Regina stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you have answers beside that?"

"Not at the moment." Regina sighed. She sat up, adjusting her clothes. "I should go."

"You get that I see what you do, right?" Charming got up as she stood. "You're ok with the sex, but you have to get out before we get too intimate."

"True." It was. She couldn't deny it. Intimacy meant too much. She couldn't let that guard down with anyone. As they'd tapped last night, she'd never been "intimate" with anyone.

"I'll break down that wall." Charming caught her hand. Slowly, he raised it to his lips. "You're going to find that I'm not so bad."

"I never said you were."

"Not in the last week." Charming winked at her. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

He reached for her, pulling Regina close to him. His kiss was soft, sweet, against her lips. She drew back and met his gaze. Charming nodded, giving her a faint smile.

Regina detangled herself from his arms and left the room. On the other side of the door, she leaned back, touching her lips.

Were they reaching the point she missed him? She hoped not. Missing him raised a whole host of other questions.

**A/N: Study Question: just what are Regina and Prince Henry not telling Charming?**


End file.
